


Twenty One Pilots One Shots

by beanfic



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Josh Dun, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom Josh Dun, Drama, Drummer - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Friendship, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph One Shot, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, M/M, Music, Musicians, Self Esteem Issues, Smut, jordan dun - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 54,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanfic/pseuds/beanfic
Summary: This is just a collection of all the one-shots that I write about these smol beans! I really hope you enjoy! Follow my tumblr: @beanfic





	1. Tyler and Josh's Feud

"I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do! He should be the one who should apologize" Tyler throws himself on the couch, pouting.

"You guys are best friends, and you shouldn't let a stupid interview question get in between you two" You try to explain to an infuriated Tyler but it was no hope. 

About a week ago, your boyfriend, Tyler, and his best friend, Josh were doing an Interview for their new album. One of the questions involved telling the other person a secret, and Josh thought that it would be a good time to tell him that he slept with Tyler's ex-girlfriend the day after the broke up. This then led Tyler to explain that he knew that one of Josh's many girlfriends in high school was cheating on him, but didn't tell him. After the Interview, a feud happened and the boys haven't talked to each other since.

"It was in high school" You sit down next to Tyler and place your hand on his but he pulls it away.

"It doesn't matter. He literally fucked my ex." He put his head into his hands and stayed like that for a while, and you tried to decide what to say next. It was a weird situation to be in as his current girlfriend, but you could still understand why he was so hurt,

"But Ty, to be fair, you didn't tell him about the cheating"

"I was trying to protect my best friend. Was he trying to protect me by putting his meat in her?" He stood up from the couch and headed over to the window. You sat there, not knowing what to say once again.

"No need for the vulgar language" is what you decided on saying after a minute of silence. He just looks at you and rolls his eyes.

You knew that you needed to do something, especially since they had another interview coming up next week on Jimmy Kimmel, and the fanbase would definitely catch onto the fact that the boys were fighting. You decided to text Josh and have him come over.

_Josh. Come over ASAP. It's an emergency._

You decided it would be better to pretend something bad happened so Josh wouldn't have a way to say no.

_What happened? OMW_

He responded. You locked your phone and put it back in your pocket. You smiled to yourself but then you realized that this might end up ugly.

Thirty minutes later, while you and Tyler were sitting on the couch watching the latest episode of the Bachelorette, you both hear the doorbell ring.

"Who is that?" You ask, trying to act cool. Tyler shrugs and gets up to answer it. He swings open the door to reveal Josh standing there.

"What happened?" Josh says out of breath. Tyler looks confused, and then they both look over to you. Your eyes widen but then squint. You stand up and walk over to both of them, keeping the eye contact. You were about to end this dumb feud once and for all.

"Both of you need to talk shit out and get over it! It was high school, and you both kept stuff, and yeah it sucks but you both are 30 years old and are acting like a bunch of prepubescent boys again". You practically screamed in both of their faces. You grabbed Josh's arms and pulled him into the house and locked the door behind them.

You motion for them to go sit on the couch, and they reluctantly did, but only by sitting at opposite ends of the couch. You stared at both of them for what seemed like an eternity until Tyler finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Josh I didn't tell you your high school girlfriend was cheating on her but at least I didn't screw her" He spits out and you groan.

"Tyler. Seriously. Get over it. It's in the past and it happened." You try to explain and Josh looks over at Tyler.

"I actually am really sorry Tyler. I know I shouldn't have done it but I was so jealous of you when you were dating her. I should have told you right away." He says sincerely and you look over at Tyler to see how he was processing the apology.

"Bud, I just wish you didn't say it on a fucking interview" he throws his arms up but then place them back down on his lap. "But I am sorry too."

"Finally." You whisper under your breath and you sit in between the boys and put your arms around the boys.

"We good now?" Josh asks and Tyler nods. 


	2. Drunk Words

 

 **Pairing:**  Reader x josh

 **Word Count:**  1496

 **Warnings:**  Mentions of Alcohol and brief sexual situations.

 **Author's Notes:**  I really wanted to add smut but i didn't *eye roll*

"Fuck." You look down at the blood pouring from the small nick on your knee from shaving. You groan as you try to wash it off with water. The only reason you were shaving your legs in the winter is that you were going to a party tonight and was wearing a dress, otherwise you enjoy your legs fuzzy and warm during the cold seasons.

You got out of the shower and put your hair up with a towel. Your phone buzzed with a text, and while you check it you realized you had thirty text messages. They all were in a group message with your two childhood best friends, Tyler and Josh, who were the ones that invited you to this party tonight.

_We are picking you up in 10. Be ready._

That last text sent you into full panic mode. You ran out of the bathroom dropping your towel on the way. You slip on spandex shorts, a bra, and your black dress. You rush to your closet to find your yellow heals you were going to wear.

The party tonight was an album release party for Tyler and Josh. They happened to in a very successful band, and you were always surprised that your guy's friendship stayed the same after all the fame they had gotten. Their album's color was yellow so you decided yellow heels would complete the look.

You rush back to the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror. You had planned on curling your hair but now you didn't even have time to straighten it. You decide on a loose braid and leaving some of the pieces in the front hanging. You started to do your makeup as you heard a knock on your door.

"It's unlocked" You scream and soon you see Josh walking up to you. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow bowtie. He looked handsome and you had to look away to hide your blushing. You and Josh dated back in high school for about three years but ended abruptly when you went off to college, but you guys still stayed friends and actually got closer. You both decided that dating childhood friends didn't work out, but you haven't dated anyone since josh. You still had that damn massive crush on him.

"Well don't you look nice when you try Y/N" He chuckled while he sat up on the counter.

"Shut up" You finished applying mascara and nude matte lipstick.

"Ready?" You nod and grab your purse. You and he walk out of your apartment to Tyler in the passenger's seat of a yellow Volkswagen.

"Where the hell did you get this car" You burst out laughing which made Tyler look up from his phone.

"We rented it for tonight, we have to be on brand" He jokes as he rolls down his window. You hop into the backseat while Josh got into the driver's seat.

"You're in charge of music" Tyler handed you the aux cord and you groan. You hated this because they always judged you of your music taste. You plug it in anyways and decided to shuffle the Trench album.

"To stay on brand" You joke back.

The next couple hours were a blur. You met a lot of people, you a lot of food, and you drank a lot of alcohol. By 10 pm you were feeling tipsy.

"Time for the speech!" says a burly guy in a suit. This made everyone be quiet and Tyler and Josh made their way up to the front of the room. They gave this speech about how thankful they were for everyone's help with the album, and other things musicians say. You weren't really listening because you were focusing on Josh's lips. You never noticed how small they were. You then started to wonder if he was a good kisser and you started to giggle to yourself.

"What're you giggling about?" You turn about to find Josh and Tyler standing behind you.

"Ohhhhh nothinggggg," you say sing-songy.

"You are so drunk" Tyler laughs and you just roll your eyes.

"I am only tipsy"

"Sure you are" Tyler walks away just leaving you and Josh.

"If you are only tipsy, are you up to a game of beer pong?" Josh asks you and you nod. You knew deep down that you probably should stop drinking but Josh rarely asks you to play with you.

You were on a team with Josh, and on the other team was Josh's brother and sister. The game starts off with Jordan throwing the ping pong ball right into your cup.

"Drink up" You grab the red solo cup and start to chug the beer. 5 Beers later you and Josh had lost. Josh was starting to get tipsy, you could tell by the way he slurred his words. It reminded you of the times you and him went to all the high school parties.

"We suck" You slur out and Josh nods and laughs. You start to walk towards the food but almost trip and you end up falling into Josh's arms.

"No more drinking"

"I am fiiineeee" You try to tell him except the room started to spin.

"I'm going to go get Tyler and we're going to take you home, okay?" You nod your head way too much before you realized that Josh was dragging you across the floor.

"Jeez Y/N how much did you drink?" A sober Tyler asks and you shrug and start to giggle again. Josh tries to stand you up but you stumble over to Tyler and leans on him.

"You smell like prunes," You tell him and Tyler just looks at you confused.

"Thanks and you smell like beer"

Tyler and Josh drag you out the car and the entire time you kept on singing their song Chlorine horribly.

"Y/N, you are making me hate my own song. If I have to hear you say sippin' on straight chlorine one more time I am taking it off the album" Tyler jokes. You all get in the car and you decide to lay down in the back because you were starting to feel nauseous.

"I am so glad I am friends with you guys. You guys are so cool and famous. You guys make music. I love you guys" you went on this slurry ramble of how thankful you were for Josh and Tyler all the way back to your apartment.

"We're here" Tyler exclaims.

"I'm going to take Y/N up and I will probably just crash here to make sure she's okay" Josh explains to Tyler and he nods.

Josh opens the door to the car but you were too drunk to even lift your head without feeling like throwing up. You feel josh's arms under your body and the next thing you remember is upstairs in your apartment.

"You need to get into Pajamas" Josh tries to explain to you but you just rolled around in the bed.

"Sick" you mumble. Josh knew what that meant he quickly grabbed the trashcan and brought it over to you. You ended emptying the contents of your stomach into it but that made you feel better instantly.

"I'm gonna go throw this away, you get dressed while I'm gone" Josh took the bag of puke with him and closed your bedroom door. You took off your shoes and dress before getting dizzy again and laying back down on your bed.

"Okay, I'm ba-Y/N!" Josh stops suddenly at the sight of you half naked on the bed.

"I need help" you put your arms up expecting him to come to help you stand up. He groans and walks over to you. You grab his hands but end up pulling him down on top of you and you place your lips on his.

"Shit Y/N, you're drunk. Stop" He pushes you away and sits up.

"But Joshhhh, I love youuuuuu" you turn over and shove your face in the bed. Josh just stares at you.

"Do you really or are you just saying that because you are drunk?" He asks and you nod.

"I mean it Joshhhhhh" You put your hand on his pants and he quickly shoves it off, standing up.

"Seriously stop, I'm not going to take advantage of you right now. We can talk about this when you're sober" He heads over to your dresser and pulls out a t-shirt and shorts and throws it to you.

"You're mad" You whisper.

"No, I'm not. I have feelings for you too but this is not a conversation to have right now. Here, get dressed" You take off your bra and spandex and put the pajamas on.

"You just saw me naked" You giggle to yourself. Josh pulls back the bedsheets and helps you get in.

"Wouldn't be the first time, ding dong"

You smile at the nickname he uses to call you in high school. 


	3. Drunk Words pt.2

**Pairing:** Josh Dun x Reader

 **Word Count:**  1166

 **Warnings:**  Smut and language.

 **Author's Note:**  This is the second part of Drunk Words! I really hope you enjoy!

"Rise and shine," Josh threw open the curtains. The blinding morning sun filled the room up and you peer through your eyes which were crusted together with sleep.

"Uhhh, my head," you groaned. You take your pillow and shove it on top of your head. This was probably the worst hangover you ever had.

"You want some water?" Josh offers and you nod.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night." Your cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "But, what exactly happened? I blacked when we got in the car."

"Where do I start? First, you threw up." Josh came and sat down on the bed next to you.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Wait I haven't even got to the best part." Josh chuckled. You rolled over in the bed trying to hide your blushed cheeks but nothing could prepare you for what Josh said next. "You told me you loved me."

Your stomach dropped. You never truly stopped loving Josh since the breakup, but you never wanted him to find out that way, especially because there was no way he would reciprocate the feelings again. You didn't know what to say, so you just sat in silence.

Josh spoke first, "Y/N? You okay?"

Tears started to well up in your eyes, and before you knew it, you started crying. Josh put his arm around you, trying to comfort you.

"I'm so pathetic," you got out in between breaths.

"No you're not." He reassured you. "What exactly are you crying about?"

"Mostly from embarrassment, but it's just the fact that I have these stupid feelings that will never go away and I should have stopped when we first broke up." You wiped your tears and grabbed a tissue to blow your nose.

Josh was quiet, and when you looked over at him he was staring at his hands which were crossed in his lap.

"Josh?"

He looked up, and his eyes were also wet.

"I told you last night but I guess you don't remember, but I have feelings for you too." He smiles as tears started to fall down his face, which only made you cry more.

Josh takes his hand and places it on your cheek. His thumb catches your tears and he wipes them away.

"I have been wanting to do this ever since we have broken up." Josh pulls you your face closer to his until both of your lips are touching. Your heart started racing as the familiar taste of his lips brought you back to the good old days.

"I've missed you, Joshua Dun." You smile as you stare into his brown eyes. You lean in for a kiss again, but this time Josh leaned on you until you both were laying down on the bed, intertwined in each others arms.

You could feel yourself getting wet, and then you realized how horny you really were for him. You weren't sure if he would want to have sex already, but you decided to test the waters.

You put your hands under Josh's shirt while you both were making out, and you started to kiss his neck and give him a hickey. It was such a teenager thing to do, but it made both of you laugh.

You start to remove Josh's shirt until he got the idea and threw it off. His muscular body laid on top of you and you couldn't help but run your hands across his tattooed arm. You could never get over how beautiful he was shirtless.

Josh starts to remove your shirt, and you helped him out too. You weren't wearing a bra since both of you were in pajamas. His hands immediately went to your breasts.

"You've grown up so much." He whispers into your ear. This was true, the last time you had sex with Josh was when you both were 18. His whisper made you shutter, and you kissed him even harder.

You could feel Josh get hard underneath the pair of sweatpants he had borrowed from your drawer, even though they were actually his sweatpants that you stole a while back.

You pushed Josh up from you so that he was standing at the end of the bed. You flipped onto your hands and knees. so that you were facing Josh. You take your hand and place it on top of his bulge, and this made Josh gasp. It was bigger than you remembered.

"Can I?" You ask before pulling his sweatpants down. You grabbed him and placed him in your mouth immediately. This made Josh start moaning, which only motivated you to go deeper.

"Y/N, you're going to make me cum," Josh says while panting so you decide to stop since you didn't want him to finish without doing you.

"You taste better then I remember." This made Josh laugh.

"Here, lay on your back." Josh had you lay on your back, and he slipped your shorts off. You felt embarrassed because you haven't shaved in about a month, since you had no reason to anyways. You decide to just close your eyes and relax.

You could feel Josh's mouth kiss the inside of your thigh, sucking so it left a little mark. He went straight to your clit, moving his tongue in little circles. You couldn't help but moan out loud. He made you climax in the shortest amount of time ever.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Josh whispered in your ear, and you nod.

"Please." You kiss Josh one more time and you could feel him push himself inside you.

You were tight from not having sex in a while, and it made you moan loudly. Josh places his hand over your mouth to quiet you while he starts to thrust.

"Shh, your neighbor's are going to hear!" Josh says in between grunts. He went faster, only making both of your louder. After a while, you go onto your hands and knees, and Josh takes you from behind.

"Josh..." He leaves you breathless. He got desperate and fast making both of you practically screaming. Josh quickly pulled out and finished on you, but a knock at your front door made both you and Josh jumped.

"Hello? Josh?"

"Holy fuck, is that Tyler?" You ask Josh with wide eyes, but Josh was already pulling his shorts on and going to open the door. You didn't think to move and get dressed quick enough before you hear Tyler walking inside.

"I have been calling and texting both of you, and I got worried something happened. The wait is that a hickey?" Tyler asked before walking into the room to find you wrapped in a blanket, naked. Your shirt and shorts were on the ground, along with Josh's shirt.

"So that is what all that noise was." Tyler laughs making Josh shove him. You could feel yourself turn red.

"I guess Y/N and I are back together, right?" Josh looks at you and you smile.

"I guess."


	4. Brotherly Love

****"Josh, please. I'm sorry." You fall to your knees, tears streaming down your cheeks while you watch your husband walk out of your front door. "Please... I'm sorry."

Earlier that day...

"Hey, baby." Josh comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He kisses your neck, making you squirm because you were ticklish. You were in the kitchen sauteing vegetables for dinner that night, because Josh's brother, Jordan, was coming over.

You spin around in Josh's arms to face him, and you plant a kiss on the tip of his nose making him smile wide.

"How is cake coming along?" you ask him and he lights up.

"Come look at it! I'm trying a new cheesecake recipe," Josh says giddily. Even though Josh enjoys drumming and boxing, he also has a huge heart for baking. Josh grabs your hand and pulls you over to the oven and turns on the light.

"Looks delicious!" you say, swinging your arm around Josh.

Josh bends over and whispers in your ear, "Like you." This made you smack him with the towel you were holding and ended up with Josh raising both his hands in defeat.

A couple of hours later, dinner was made and dessert was cooling. You had gone upstairs to take a shower while Josh stayed downstairs setting up the dinner table. Jordan got a huge business deal, and that is what you guys were celebrating.

"Y/N?" Josh calls. "You almost ready? Jordan will be here in ten!"

"Yes!" you call back. All you had to get done was your hair, which you were in the middle of straightening. You were wearing low v-cut maroon top with a black denim mini skirt. You finished up the last piece of hair, sprayed perfume, and then walked downstairs.

"You look pretty." Josh walks over to you and pulls you in for a kiss. He starts to kiss your neck again, but you were interrupted by the doorbell. You fix your hair and walk over to the door and open it to a smiling Jordan. He was wearing a navy blue button down with skinny jeans, and his curly dark hair was styled with some product. You thought he looked handsome, but so was Josh. You guessed it must run in the Dun family.

"Hey, Y/N!" Jordan pulls you in for a hug and you could feel his hand brush against your thigh. You look away quickly, knowing that your cheeks were about to turn the color of the roses on your kitchen table.

"Where's my hug?" Josh grabs Jordan and pulls him into a giant bro hug, patting him on the back. "Congrats bro on your deal! That's seriously so awesome!"

"Thanks, man, I'm stoked!" The next thirty minutes were spent catching up and eating fresh guacamole that Josh had made with tortilla chips.

"Dinner will be ready in five!" you tell everyone after checking on the lasagna you had in the oven. It was a recipe from your grandma, and you were excited to share it with Jordan because it was one of Josh's favorites.

"Good, I'm hungry!" Josh heads over to the kitchen and grabs a beer. He offers one to Jordan who declines.

Once the lasagna was done, you served everyone and you all sat around the table and dug in.

"This is delicious, Y/N!" Jordan winked at you, which made you blush once again.

"Thanks, Jordan," you smile back. This feeling of guilt came rushing over you. It hit you that you truly had feelings for Jordan too. Josh was amazing and all, and you loved him, but Josh was four years older than you and Jordan was closer in age. Jordan also flirted with you all the time, which didn't make anything easier.

You and Jordan had never acted on these feelings. You believed in loyalty and being faithful to Josh.

"Y/N? You there?" Josh waved his hands in front of your face. You didn't even realize you were spacing out.

"Yeah, sorry." You brush your hair behind your ear and looked down at your lap. Jordan started talking about his work, and you found him staring at his lips. They were smaller than Josh's, but they still looked so kissable. Jordan definitely noticed because he was starting look at yours. You really hoped Josh wasn't noticing.

Dinner continued with Josh talking about the upcoming tour, and you were interrupted when you felt a shoe on your leg. Jordan was trying to get your attention. You look at him and he raises an eyebrow. Did Jordan know that you were into him too? The familiar feeling of guilt was back.

"Well, I am stuffed." Josh leans back from the table and both you and Jordan agree.

"Hey, Y/N, can you show me the bathroom upstairs? I'm feeling a little queasy and I don't want to stink it up down here!" Jordan hands Josh his plate and you nod.

"Can you start the dishes for me, Josh?"

"Sure thing!" Josh grabs the dishes and heads to the kitchen. You hear the sink turn on, and you show Jordan upstairs.

"You look so good tonight," Jordan expressed and you smile.

"So do you." You walk into the master bathroom and show him the toilet. It was the only bathroom upstairs. Jordan walks over to the toilet but turns around before you start walking away. He walks towards you and grabs your body. You gasp but didn't try to remove his grip.

"Is this okay?" he whispers, his lips getting closer to yours, and you nod. He places his lips on yours and begins to kiss you. You immediately push your tongue inside his mouth and continue to kiss him passionately. This was something you'd been wanting to do for a while.

Jordan picks you up and places you on the bathroom counter so you two were the same height and could kiss easier. You wrapped your legs around his body, and Jordan held you close.

"Fuck," you whisper, catching your breath. All you wanted to do at this moment is rip Jordan and your clothes off.

"I've seen you looking at me, I know that you want me," Jordan whispers into your ear and you nod. He starts kissing you again, with one hand behind your head and the other hand on your chest.

"What the fuck?"

Both you and Jordan turn to find Josh standing in the doorway, looking like he was about to fume. You jump off the counter and fix your skirt.

"Josh, I can explain," you stammer.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Jordan," Josh stares at you, and you couldn't look away.

"Josh-"

"Now." Josh takes a step towards Jordan but you stand in front of Josh to stop him. The last thing you wanted was a fight. Jordan shoves past Josh without looking at him and walks downstairs. Once the door slammed, Josh looked at you.

"Explain." His serious tone made you feel sick with guilt and tears immediately started to swell up in your eyes.

"Josh, I am so sorry."

"I don't want to hear your pathetic apologies, I want a reason. Now." Josh towered over you, making you feel miniscule.

"I've already felt attracted to Jordan, and he felt the same too. He was the one who acted on it." You decided to not beat around the bush and just tell him the truth.

"Fuck you."

"Josh. I'm sorry." You started to cry harder as Josh started walking downstairs. You felt horrible that you hurt him; it was the last thing you ever wanted to do. Josh grabbed his keys and started towards the front door.

"Josh, where are you going?"

"Away from you." He turns around and opens the door, not looking back.

"Josh, please. I'm sorry." You fall to your knees, tears streaming down your cheeks while you watch your husband walk out of your front door. "Please... I'm sorry."

You lay on the floor, feeling too numb to move. You just pushed away one of the most important people in your life, and you felt horrible. You hated yourself for how good the kiss felt, and you hated how happy you were that Jordan was interested in you. You wondered if you should have told Josh and cut things off beforehand, but you also knew that you love Josh and you, not Jordan. It was just infatuation. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Josh, can we please talk?" You hear Jordan on the phone in the room next to you. You slithered out of bed and threw on a shirt and shorts to go figure out why Jordan was talking to Josh at 3 am.

It's been three days since Josh found you kissing Jordan, and you haven't heard from Josh since. Of course you felt bad, but also these three past days being with Jordan has felt so right. He was younger, and understood you more. You knew you needed to talk to Josh, and get the divorce to start, because you knew that was the best plan for the future.

"Just listen to me!" Jordan starts to raise his voice so you hurry to see if he was okay. He was sitting on the edge of the couch wearing nothing but his boxers. You knock on the door frame to get his attention so you don't startle him.

He looked over and raised his finger to signal 'one moment'. You decide to head back to your bed and check your phone. Your screensaver was still a picture of you and Josh from your wedding. You remember that day so well, and you also remember Jordan whispering how sexy you looked into your ear that night.

You lock your phone, and throw it on the bed while you groan. You eventually heard Jordan's footsteps, and you looked up at him. He looked stressed, and tired.

"What was that about?" He ignored your question and walked to the window and stared out.

"The moon is pretty tonight."

He was acting off, and this made you be filled with anxiety.

"Jordan? Why were you talking to Josh?" you ask, tears already pouring down your cheeks as you let the anxiety consume you.

"Why are you crying?"

"Just fucking answer my question." You raised your voice and stood up from the bed. Jordan looked up and ran his hand through his hair.

"I have a girlfriend, Y/N. We've been together for three years, it's just on the downlow because she doesn't like fame."

"Excuse me?" You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

"Plus, I shouldn't have done this to my own brother. You're not worth ruining family," he states. You stood there getting angry, and you didn't know what to say. You let your emotions get the best of you and you ran up and punched him in the nose.

"Fuck!" You grab your hand as it throbbed with pain.

"What the fuck, Y/N?" His nose started gushing blood and he looked at you with shock.

"I'm so sorry." You ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel for him. He took it from you and went over and sat back down on the bed. The room became tense.

"I should have never kissed you," Jordan muffled from underneath the towel he was holding against his nose.

You nod, "You also shouldn't have been flirting with me the moment Josh and I got together."

"I was jealous of Josh and you loved it, what else was I supposed to do?" Jordan said, making you realize how big of a dick he truly was.

"I can't believe I fucked up my marriage for someone like you. You have a fucking girlfriend." You stood up from the bed and grabbed your phone.

"What are you doing?" Jordan asks as you walk out of the room, putting your phone up to your ear. You were calling Josh to do something you should have done earlier.

"Hello?" he answered immediately.

"Hi. Can you come over? I accidentally broke your brother's nose, I think," you explain.

"How and why?" Josh asks, confused.

"I found out he had a girlfriend of three years and he is a fucking dick."

"Sounds like both of you are great at cheating, huh? And seriously, Y/N? Have you been fucking him every night since I left?" Josh was angry, which was not you were expecting. You were expecting him to feel sorry for you, and come rushing back.

"I-I'm sorry," is all what you could muster out. "Please just come over." Your voice cracked, signaling to Josh that you weren't okay.

"Fine." Josh hung up and you sighed. He was staying at Tyler's, which was about fifteen minutes from your house. You decided to walk back and talk to Jordan.

"I'm sorry for everything, Y/N," was the first thing to come out of Jordan's mouth, but you just rolled your eyes.

"I guess we both are unloyal people," you sigh.

You both heard a knock on the door and you head down to open it to find Josh who looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair looked crazier than usual.

"Where is he?" he asks and you tilt your head upstairs and Josh started running. You followed behind him, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Oh my god, Y/N, what in the name of god did you do to him?" Josh was inspecting Jordan's nose.

"I was angry!" You tried to explain yourself, but both Josh and Jordan just glared at you.

"I was angry too when I found you making out with my brother, but I would never punch someone," Josh snaps back at you. You sit down on the chair and cover your face with your hands.

"You okay, Jordan? We should get you to the hospital," Josh said, becoming protective of his little brother, almost as if he forgot he was the one that flirted with you.

"Josh, you realize all of this is Jordan's fault right?" you question. Josh stands up and turns towards you.

"Y/N, my brother has always flirted with my girlfriends, and yeah he can be a dick about it, but it's the fact that you had feelings for someone else when you told me you loved me."

"Josh, I do love y-"

Josh cut you off. "I don't want to hear it. My brother can do whatever he wants in his life, and that includes cheating on his girlfriend or whatever. The fact that you acted on your feelings makes me realize how you truly feel about me." Josh grabbed Jordan's arm and helped him stand up and they started to walk downstairs.

You followed them to the hospital to make sure Jordan was okay. It turned out that he needed to get surgery to fix his nose, and you felt horrible. While he was getting the procedure, it was just you and Josh sitting in the waiting room at three in the morning. You wanted to talk to him, but you were afraid.

"Josh, you know I mean it when I say I love you right? I know I fucked up, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I will always love you," you tell him. It took a while before Josh responded.

He finally spoke, "I love you too, and I don't want to lose you, but it is going to take me awhile to trust you again."

You caught your breath at what Josh just said.

"I want us to be together," he said again and you started to cry.

"That's all I want too and I am so sorry." You kept on apologizing while Josh put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in close.

"Please never cheat on me again," he whispered.

"I would never, this has taught me how much you truly mean to me. I love you, Joshua Dun."

You eventually fell asleep in Josh's arms until the doctor came out to inform you guys that Jordan was going to be okay.

Jordan healed in a couple weeks, and you, Josh, and him had a long conversation one night to figure out how everything was going to work out and move on. Everyone apologized, and agreed to just forget it happened and to not lie or hurt each other anymore. 


	5. The First Time

**Pairing:** Josh x reader

 **Word Count:**  2117

 **Warnings:** Smut. Talk of sexual assault.

 **Author's Note:** Hi ya'll! This was my first attempt at writing a smut fanfic? I'm pretty proud of how it turned out, so enjoy! ;)

You walked through Victoria's Secret trying to find an outfit for tonight. It was Josh and your's one year anniversary, and you guys had been talking about finally doing it. You guys have been dating for a year, but you told him early on in the relationship that you weren't ready because of things that have happened in the past.

When you were about seven years old you were sexually abused by your uncle, and since that even you were diagnosed with PTSD and you always had trouble with being touched by other men.

When you first started dating Josh and you told him what happened after you had gotten triggered from his putting his hand on your lower back, he promised to make sure you always felt safe and welcome.

About a week ago, you had brought it up to him and he was surprised that you were comfortable with talking about it. You explained to him that you have never felt so safe and comfortable with someone before and that you felt like after a year of dating you were to make the next step.

You had watched porn before, so it wasn't like you had no idea what you were doing, but you were also a virgin and you knew Josh wasn't. You wanted to make sure your official first time was a good memory, and that it did not end in another panic attack.

You pick up a lace red bodysuit but quickly put it down. You questioned why you were even in a lingerie store in the first place. You decided that you were just going to wear the normal clothes you have, plus it will just end up coming off anyway, so why did it matter?

You end up leaving Victoria's Secret empty handed and decide to head back the apartment that you and Josh had just recently moved into. You still needed to finish wrapping his anniversary present, which included a scrapbook that you created of all the memories from the past year. You kept all the ticket stubs, and pictures and any little things that had special memories for you two. You also got him another bottle of his favorite cologne. You weren't sure if you got him enough, or got him too much.

You drove back to your house and was immediately pounced on by Jim, Josh, and your emotional support golden retriever. You crouch while you pet his soft fur and get smothered in kisses.

"Hey Y/N, how was the mall?" You look up to see Josh drying his hands with a towel. He was wearing one of his own twenty one pilots t-shirts from the vessel era and black jeans. He looked handsome without even trying.

"Uneventful"

"Well, I haven't gotten a chance to tell you yet but happy anniversary" He grabs your hand and pulls you up into a soft and deep kiss. You pull away smiling and rest your forehead against his.

"Happy anniversary" you whisper back.

"Dinner reservations are in two hours so you should probably start to get ready" You nod in agreement and head up to your bathroom to take a shower and get ready. During your shower you could hear Josh in the bedroom practicing drumming on the small electric drumset Tyler had gotten him for Christmas.

You eventually felt like you looked nice enough after you curled your hair and did your makeup, the next step was to find an outfit to wear. You headed to your closet and started to sort through the various dresses you had. You stopped at this knee-length purple bodycon dress and you decided you were going to wear that with a pair of black booties.

"Well, how do I look?" You spin a little circle for Josh.

"Gorgeous of course" He got up and came over to put his hands around your waist and hugs you from behind. "Probably look better underneath" he jokes which cause you to shove him away lightly.

"You'll have to wait until tonight"

"I know, It's just I am excited" He kisses your forehead and heads down the stairs and you follow.

The dinner reservation was at this fancy restaurant called The Melting Pot, it was a fondue place which was perfect because both you and Josh has this obsession with liquid cheese.

"This place is so fancy" You look around you at the chandeliers around you and Josh nods in agreement

"You know what they say, the darker the restaurant the fancier it is"

You both enjoy a two-hour long dinner that consisted of lots of cheese, bread, fruit and chocolate. Josh took care of the bill which you first refused but eventually gave up when he made it clear he wasn't going to let you pay for any of it.

You had back to your apartment, rocking out to Queen all the way there. Josh comes around and opens the car door for you.

"M'lady" He gestures with his arm for you to get out.

"Oh why thank you, sir" you tease back.

It was about 9:30 at night, and you two decided to get into pajamas and watch a movie. The aura between you two was tense, both of you were nervous for what was going to happen that night but you didn't want to actually talk about it, in fear that it would ruin your first time.

"I'm going to go get ready  in the bathroom, why don't you get the movie started?" You suggest to him. Josh nods while he was letting Jim out to go potty.

You head up to your bathroom and get undressed. You stare at yourself in the mirror. You never really liked how you look, but in this moment you felt beautiful. You were anxious, but your excitement was hiding most of it.

You put on your black pajama shirt and red plaid pajama shorts. You gave up on trying to look "sexy" and "different", you wanted to just be yourself. You brush your teeth, put deodorant on, spray a little bit of perfume and head out of the bathroom. You were greeted by a shirtless josh on the bed. He was just in his black boxers, which is what he usually wore to bed.

"You look pretty," He says with a smile and you start to blush.

"I wear this every night" you couldn't help but smile back.

You get into bed and lay down next to him, and josh pressed play on the remote so the movie could start. Thirty minutes passed in the movie, and your heart was beating faster and faster every time josh would move his hand. He eventually put his hand around your chin and made it so you were looking at him. You watch his eyes look down at your lips and brings yours close to his. He kisses you slowly, and then it gets faster and more passionate. He puts his arms around your body and pulls you over so that you were sitting on top of him.

You start to sweat, but you weren't sure if it was from the nerves or from the excitement. You move your kisses from his mouth to his neck, and you can hear Josh let out a little moan. This meant he liked it, which made you calm down a little.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Josh asks you and you nod. Josh has always respected that you were very private with your body, but you decided that you felt comfortable with him seeing every part of you.

He lifts your shirt over your head and throws it on the ground. You watch his eyes dance around your body before he makes eye contact with you.

"You are so beautiful Y/N" He pulls you in for another kiss. It made you feel safe and warm, being skin to skin contact with him. You knew from this moment that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Josh.

You could feel him get hard underneath you, and your kisses got more frantic. You let your kisses guide yourself down his chest and onto his stomach. You kiss his belly button which makes Josh giggle. You reach the top of his waistband and bring your hand up to move them down. Josh stops you.

"Are you sure Y/N, I don't want you to feel forced or rushed, I want you to be comfortable" He moves your hair out of your face as you nod.

"I'm okay, I promise". You take off his boxers and throw them on the ground as well. You have seen Josh naked before, this wasn't anything new, but you also never have been this close before either so you got nervous and started laughing.

"What??" Josh looks at you with a confused look.

"It moves on its own" You giggle and josh rolls his eyes. You put your hand around his shaft and start to stroke him, making Josh close his eyes and moan.

"Y/N, that feels so good".

Knowing that he felt good made you feel good as well. You continue the stroking pattern before you decide to do oral. So many thoughts ran through your head like, "what if I do it wrong" and "will it taste bad?", but you push them away and put your mouth around his head. This makes Josh gasp and then place his hand on his head. He moves his other hand to the top of your hair to keep it out of the way.

You bob your head up and down, only going so far so you didn't gag on him, because that would be the last thing you would want to do. After a while, your throat and mouth start to hurt so you stop. Josh sits up and kisses you once again, before grabbing your shoulders and switching positions with you. You lay on the bed with josh above you, still kissing you.

His soft lips move to your neck as he start to suck on it, it was a weird feeling but you weren't hating it. He moves down your body and places soft kisses on your breasts, and continues the trail down to the top of your pajama shorts. He looks up to make sure you were okay, and you smile to reassure him.

He slips his fingers underneath the waistband and pulls them down. You could feel your face turn red and you close your eyes as you could feel Josh's callused fingers touch you. He hit the sensitive spot which made you gasp, and you could hear Josh let out a small laugh.

Josh leans down and begins to eat you out. You started to panic a little but tried to calm yourself down. You were worried that you didn't taste good, but it seemed like Josh was enjoying it so you tried to get lost in the pleasure.

"Can I finger you?" Josh asks and you nod. He places one finger inside you and it makes you moan. You didn't realize how good Josh could make you feel. He starts to move his finger slowly, while still eating you. You could feel yourself getting close to climax.

"Josh, I'm going to-" but before you could finish your sentence you came. Yoour back arched as you let out a little scream. Josh held on to you and wiped his face.

"Did you feel good?" He asks.

"I have never felt better"

Josh moves closer to you and spreads your legs apart.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Josh asks as he slips on a condom.

"Yes. I promise"

Josh teases your clit with his head making you shake as you were still sensitive. He enters you slowly, and you couldn't help but to scream a "oh my god". Josh stops but you reassure him that it didn't hurt, but only felt good.

He started out slowly, thrusting in and out while you wrapped your legs around his waist. You got wetter, and you started to get desperate.

"Josh it feels so good, you can go faster"

Josh begins to let go and not hold back. Both of you were panting, and moaning with pleasure, and you could feel Josh start to cum. He slows down and leans on your chest, breathing heavily.

"Jesus" Josh says while sweat drips off his face. You haven't seen his sweat this much since the last show he had.

"I love you Josh"

"I love you too Y/N"

You both spend the rest of the night, finishing the movie that you didn't watch, and eventually falling asleep in eachothers arms. 


	6. Love of My Life

**Pairing:**  Tyler x reader

 **Word count:**  851

 **Warnings:**  Angst.

 **Author's Note:**  This is a short drabble based on the song Love of My Life by Queen!

You paced around your bedroom waiting for the familiar sound of Tyler, your boyfriend, closing his car door. He was about forty minutes late, which wasn't unusual with recording season. He was getting prepared to release his newest album, Trench. With a new album meant a new tour. A new tour meant Tyler leaving for a year while you stay back and work. You wanted to join him but you just got a new job as a kindergarten teacher at this private school right next to your neighborhood. You could call it your dream job.

You check your makeup to make sure it didn't look like you were crying, even though you had spent the last hour doing that exact thing. You loved Tyler, you truly did, but him leaving for months and months slowly killed you inside. Tonight was the night that you were going to tell him exactly how you felt. You wanted to explain to him how much he has hurt you by leaving you.

You jumped at the sound of his car door closing which signaled that he was home. You take one last look at yourself before heading down the stairs to greet him. He opened the front door carrying two large bags from the recording studio. His hair was grown out and looked disheveled, and his bags under his eyes were darker than usual. He looked up at you and immediately lit up.

"My love!" Tyler dropped his bags and ran up and gave you a hug. He held your face in his hands and stared into your eyes before pulling you in for a kiss. This is something he did every night when he got home.

"How was work?" you asked him as he went over to the couch and slumped down on it.

"It was really good! We are almost ready to release it!"

"That means tour dates," you say quietly, you could feel a lump forming in your throat so you grab a glass of water to get it to go away. You didn't need this conversation to be any more difficult than it was going to be. The tone of your voice must have gotten Tyler's attention because he looked over his shoulder at you with a worried look.

"You okay my love?" he asks and you shrug. He waved his hand to come over and sit next to him on the couch. "What's on your mind?"

You took a deep breath, "I don't think I can continue being with you."

Tyler's eyes filled with water immediately as he started to ask you why and if you loved him anymore.

"Ty, I love you but it hurts too much every time you leave to go on tour. It's not healthy for my mental health, and I need to focus on myself."

"But Y/N, you're the love of my life, please don't leave. I will do everything I can to make it better." He starts to become desperate with his words.

"I'm sorry Ty, but I already decided. I still want you in my life, but I just can't do this relationship."

Tyler sat on the touch, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't even try to wipe them away. He bent over and laid his body on his knees, his shoulders were shaking with every sob.

"Do you even understand how much you mean to me?" he whispered. You didn't know what to say. It was difficult watching Tyler cry, especially when you were the one causing him to hurt so much.

"I'm sorry Ty." You stood up from the couch and walked upstairs. You tried to keep your tears in until you got the bedroom. You shut the door and sat behind it letting the tears come pouring out. You felt horrible but little did he know that's how you felt every night he was away playing a show and you were stuck at home. The endless nights of sleeping by yourself, and not hearing from Tyler for hours on end. You were done with being hurt.

You grabbed your phone and called your mom, who happens to only live an hour away. You explained to her what happened, and she told you that you could stay with her for however long you needed. You decided to get up and start packing up some clothes.

You opened up your bedroom door and you heard the piano coming from downstairs. Tyler was playing piano and was singing his original song, Drown. You stood at the top of the stairs listening to him rap. His voice on the break of crying.

You picked up your bag and walked down the stairs, "Goodbye Tyler," your voice cracked while you said his name. You walked out the front door and you could hear Tyler's voice still singing "now I know I am alone" and it stung your heart as you shut the door. He never looked up and didn't miss a beat.

You sat in your car and turned it on.

"I love you, Ty." You whispered to yourself, watching his shadow move through the window. You drove away and headed to your mom's house. 


	7. Pre-Concert Fun

**Pairing:**  Tyler x reader **  
**

 **Word count:** 1262

 **Warnings:** None, I believe!

 **Author's note:**  This was a request from Tumblr! Enjoy the silly, fluffy, Tyler!

 **Request:**  Ok, so hear me out, Tyler and the reader are hanging out before a show (maybe just during sound check) and they're acting like absolute dorks together and doing the most random stuff (like snapchatting dorky videos or whatever) and just being cute (and idk maybe they aren't dating yet and then one of them lets it slip) and yeah. Fluff. Cuteness. The good stuff lmao

 

"You nervous for the show tonight?" You asked Tyler, who was busy peeling a banana.

He shrugged. "More excited than nervous, I love Portland so much. The crowd always give off cool vibes," he explains as he tosses the banana peel across the room into a trash can. It falls short and lands right in front of it.

"Nice try." You roll your eyes as you stand up and throw it away for him. He thanks you as he starts to cut up the banana to put on top of the frosted flakes he was about to eat. This was his go-to snack before any show.

"Have you been down to the waterfront yet?" Tyler asks with a mouthful of cereal. You can't help but laugh at the milk pouring out of the side of his mouth.

"Not yet, maybe you, Josh and I could check it out tomorrow morning!" You suggest the idea to Tyler who nods in agreement. Josh, who was a family friend, introduced you to Tyler about two years ago. You and Tyler became instant friends, and both of you has feelings for each other, it was obvious, but you two didn't want to ruin the friendship that was created.

"Soundcheck starts in 15 minutes!" A stage manager called into your half-open door. Tyler gave him a thumbs up and started to eat his cereal even faster.

"You're going to make yourself throw up, slow down!" you try to ward him but he ignored you and finished his bowl by slurping the rest of the milk.

"I need food to get big!" He raises his arms up to show off his muscles.

"Oh wow, you're so big" You put air quotes about the big to emphasize how Tyler couldn't be big even if he tried. Tyler stuck his tongue out at you, and you end up trying to swat his arm because you hated when he did that stupid face at you.

"Don't hurt the star!" He ran away from your hand and jumped up on a chair. "Can't get me up here!" He stuck his tongue out one more time for good measure.

Both of you head to the stage to start the sound check. Josh was already on stage practicing his drumming, and he waves to you when he spots you. Josh has been trying to convince you to confess your feelings to Tyler while you were on tour, even though you explained why you didn't want to pursue those feelings.

You sat on a chair that was far back from the stage so you could get a feel for how the audience is during the real show. It always amazed you how talented both Josh and Tyler were, especially Tyler's talent for songwriting. His lyrics always hit you in a way that no other music has before, and this is not just because you had feelings for Tyler, it was just his pure, raw talent.

Once the sound check finished, with only a few lighting mishaps and Tyler tripping a few times, everyone called good. Tyler and Josh head off the stage, sweating from the fact they had to practice each song a few times.

"You didn't fall as much in that last run through!" You tease Tyler. He gives you a little shove, which only led to you shoving him harder, right into Josh. Josh looked at both you in annoyance, and you and Tyler burst into giggling.

"I'm going to take a nap, don't bother me!" Josh demands as he heads to his dressing room. You follow Tyler down to his and you and him took a seat on the couch. The show started in approximately three hours, and this usually was the time where Tyler would start to get nervous. Josh's way of dealing with nerves is by sleeping, but with Tyler, it's trying to ignore all feelings by being extremely loud and silly.

"Did you hear about snapchat's new filter? You can swap faces with each other now!" Tyler laid on the couch, making silly faces into his iPhone. You hopped on the other side of the couch and laid on your back so your heads were together in the middle, and both of your feet rest on opposite ends.

"Ew, I look horrible!" You cover your face immediately, but Tyler was quick to grab your hands to reveal your face.

"You look fine Y/N! Now let's try to swap faces." Tyler situated the phone above your heads, and the app put your face on his, and his on yours.

"Oh my god," You moved your mouth which made it look like it was Tyler saying it. Both of you start cracking up.

"Stick your tongue out," he suggests. You stick your tongue out which made both the faces do something weird. Tyler snapped the picture quickly, knowing that you would freak out.

"Tyler!!!" You reach for his phone but he shoots himself to his feet, holding his phone up in the sky. You start chasing him around the dressing room, kicking and dodging stuff, before Tyler ultimately knocking over a stack of paper.s

"Now look at what you made me do!" Tyler points to the pile of papers with the hand holding his phone, which created the perfect opportunity to grab it.

"Ha!"

"C'mon, Y'N, give it back!" You start running away from him but he doesn't chase you. Instead, he went over to the couch and grabbed yours. "What're you going to do now?" He raises his eyebrow. You groan and throw him his phone back which hits him right in the crotch. He immediately bent over in pain.

"Holy, I'm so sorry," you say trying not to laugh, except a few snickers escaped while Tyler laid on the ground in the fetal position.

"Oh just wait until you're asleep on the tour bus tonight!"

"Is that a threat, sir?" This time it was your turn to raise an eyebrow at him. He squints his eyes at you and nods. You grab your phone and start to film Tyler, making him act like he was in even more pain than he actually was, screaming "you'll pay for this!". You save the video so you could have blackmail next time someone wanted a bad photo or video of him. You head back over to the couch and plop down, out of breath from the running and laughing.

"Do you want to play mario kart after the show tonight?" Tyler asks you, sitting next down to you.

"Sure, if you are ready to see me fail. I'm horrible at it" you explain but Tyler just laughs.

"I'll make sure to let you win."

"And why would you do that?" you ask.

"Because I like the way you smile when you win," he whispers. He quickly looks away, embarrassed with what he just said.

"Dude, your ears just got so red," you tease him. Tyler quickly covered his ears with hands. You grab his hand and pull it off, you brought your ears close to his ear so you could whisper to him. "I like when you smile too." This made Tyler burst into a cheesy, toothy, smile.

Tyler slipped his hand into yours, and you held your breath for a second. You looked up at him, meeting with his gaze. His eyes looked like they were asking "is that okay." You bite your lip and give a reassuring grin.

"You ready for the show tonight, now?" you ask him and he nods.

"Ready as i'll ever be."


	8. Bumble Date

**Pairing:**  Josh x reader

 **Word count:**  2014

 **Warnings:**  None! (i think..?)

 **Author's Note:**  This takes place in the trench era, I don't think I mentioned it in there!

"Swipe left, he's too tall." Your best friend swipes before you even had a chance to take a good look at the profile. Your best friend and you had just moved to Ohio a couple weeks ago because you two got a huge promotion. Your best friend has already gone on so many dates, and she finally convinced you to download a dating app so you would stop watching Netflix and eating ice cream every single night.

"Y/F/N, I can't be so picky, plus it's who I find attractive not you!" You pull your phone away from her as the next profile popped up on your screen.

"Wait, Isn't that the drummer for that one band your little sister listens to?" she asks and you nod. You always thought he was cute. He had a full sleeve on one arm, and tattoos have always been a huge turn on. His hair was cut short in the first picture, the second picture had his hair longer and dyed red, and the third picture included him with yellow hair and standing next to the lead singer of the band.

"Yeah, Twenty One Pilots, I've been to two of their concerts!" You were glad now that you took your little sister to those concerts so you know who they are. Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph.

"Well, are you going to swipe right?" She raises an eyebrow while you ponder what you should do. After a minute of thinking, you decide to go ahead and swipe right. Immediately his profile picture and yours light up in the middle of the screen with the words "It's a Match!".

You both start screaming and jumping up and down on your guy's couch. Pounding on the wall from your neighbors made you guys immediately stop. Sometimes living in an apartment got annoying.

"Are you going to message him?" She asks you and you shrug.

"I doubt I will have a chance, he's like, famous!"

"But he swiped right on you" She reminded you. She was right, and plus, what's the worst that could happen? He would just not respond, which isn't that big of a deal.

"I don't even know what to say!" You and your friend sits back down on the couch and started to brainstorm of the perfect first message. Since you were using the dating app Bumble, it made you be the one to message first. You liked this better so you didn't get unsolicited dick pics, but the whole "first message" was an anxiety-inducing act.

A couple minutes pass before you finally decided on a sentence.

_Hey! I saw that you put Fight Club as your favorite movie, which is crazy because it's also one of mine._

"Should I send it?" You ask, reading it over one more time and your friend nods. You didn't want to come off as a fan, and you didn't want to come off as desperate. Your thumb started shaking as it moved closer to the send button. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath in, and pressed it.

Immediately you shrieked and threw your phone across the room. You did not want to be constantly checking it for a message, especially because you still had a lot of work to do that night.

An hour passed until your phone vibrated on the ground. You were busy focusing putting numbers into an excel spreadsheet for your job, but that familiar sound made your head snap up immediately.

"Y/F/N." You look at your friend who also heard the noise.

"It might just be a text from someone else!" She says but you were already picking up your phone and looking at it. On the screen was a notification from Bumble. It was from Josh. He messaged back.

_Hey there! Yeah, I do love fight club! What other movies do you enjoy?_

It was just a simple message, but it still made you giddy with excitement. You messaged him back right away with a list of your favorite movies. This list included the fifth Harry potter movie, spider-man homecoming, and the breakfast club.

He responded back almost as immediately as you did. He explained how Spider-man was one of his favorite superheroes. For the next couple of hours, you and Josh messaged back and forth, just getting to know each other. He asked if you knew who Twenty One Pilots were, and were scared at first to tell him, yes, but you ended up explaining that your little sister was a huge fan.

The next day, you and Josh were still messaging each other, and your friend definitely knew because every time your phone vibrated your face would light up. You usually couldn't help but smile when reading what Josh had messaged you. He had a way with words that made you eager to meet him in person.

"Has he asked you on a date yet?" Your friend asks and you shook your head no. You were sitting on the couch, working again, but getting distracted every time your phone lit up, even if it wasn't Josh.

"Should I bring it up maybe? I mean I am the one that had to mention texting instead of messaging on Bumble," you explained. She pointed her fork at you and nodded, signaling that it was a good idea. You took your phone out and opened it up to the messaged of you and Josh.

_Hey Josh, I was wondering if you wanted to grab pizza tonight?_

You pressed send, making it a short and simple text. It made you a little nervous being so straight forward but hopefully, it will all work out in the end.

_That would be amazing! Where and when?_

Excitement rose in you as your eyes scanned the message he just sent. Joshua Dun wanted to get pizza with you. You responded back with your favorite pizza parlor in Columbus, Ohio, and told him around 5:30. He sent you a thumbs up emoji, and a smiling emoji.

"I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH JOSHUA DUN!" You scream while running around your apartment. Your friend joins you in the running and screaming until both of you were laughing and panting from being out of breath.

"I'm so excited for you!" She pulls you into a hug. The next hours were spent working, but it was so hard for you to get anything done because you were so excited. You decided to look up Joshua Dun on google. He was way more famous than you thought.

You clicked on a video that was titled "Josh Dun Funny Moments" on youtube. The video was 18 minutes long, and you ended up actually laughing out loud while watching it. He seemed like such a genuine guy, and not to mention that he was extremely attractive and fit.

About an hour before you had to leave, you started to get ready. You curled your hair and put half of it up with a black scrunchie. It took you a while to choose what outfit to wear but you eventually decided on a black tank top, gray cardigan and ripped skinny jeans. You wanted to look nice, but not too fancy. You slipped on vans and grabbed your purse before heading down to your car.

You arrived a little early so you decided to sit in your car and wait. You listened to Twenty One Pilots newest album on your way there, just in case Josh ended up asking you any questions. You really enjoyed their music, especially the latest album.

Your favorite song started to play so you turned it up loud and started jamming out in your by yourself, which was one of your favorite past times while waiting in a parking lot. Suddenly, a knock on your window startled you. You screamed while you saw Josh standing outside your car. You quickly turned off the music and opened the door.

"How long were you standing there?" You ask, out of breath still from him scaring you.

"Not long, I heard the music so I thought it might have been a fan but I recognized you," he chuckled. His smile made you smile back.

"Nice to finally meet you in person!" You explain. Josh pulls you into a hug which surprised you, but you returned it. He was softer than you were expecting, especially since how muscular he was. He was wearing a black fitted t-shirt with jeans. You didn't understand how he could make such a casual outfit look so good.

"Let's head in! I'm starving!" He claps his hands together and both of you head into the restaurant. It was one of those places where you could make your own pizza, like a subway for pizza. You ordered your usual, and Josh ordered a pepperoni pizza with olives and bacon on it.

"Interesting choice in toppings," you nod your head in the direction of his pizza and he shrugs.

"Not as interesting as yours!"

"Touché." You grabbed your pizza was your name was called and walked over to a table in the corner. He joined you and immediately dug in.

"Sorry, I'm hungry," he says with his mouth full. You laughed, which made him smile. You both get to know each other more. You found out more about his childhood, family, and what it's like being part of such a famous band.

He also asked questions about you, like what you did for work, why you moved to Ohio, and of course, if you knew the band. You explained to him how you saw the band live twice with your little sister.

"What was your favorite part of the show?" He asked. You wanted to tell him that it was his drumming, but in reality, you spent the whole concert on your phone texting your ex at the time, but obviously, you could not tell him that.

"I really enjoy when the confetti flies out at the end of the show, which song is that?"

"Oh! Trees. Tyler and I have been ending with that song for a while now. It's like a tradition." You couldn't help to stare at his tattooed arm. It looked so soft, like velvet.

"Can I touch your arm?" you asked him giggling and he did it a little smirk.

"Go ahead." He held his arm out to you, and you ran your hand across his arm.

"Your tattoos are so soft!" You exclaimed. This made Josh blush.

"Thanks, I try to lotion it three times a day." He took his arm back and started rubbing it himself.

"If you don't mind could you tell me what they mean?"

The next thirty minutes were spent with Josh giving an in-depth analysis of his tattoos and their meaning. You listened to every word, and you also couldn't help but stare at his eyes, and his lips. He was such a gorgeous human being.

Dinner eventually ended, which signaled that the date was coming to a close. You threw away your trash, and Josh held the door open for you as he walked you to your car.

"We have to do this again! Soon." Josh exclaims.

You nod your head in agreement, "Yes! Soon." You smile up at Josh and returns it with an even bigger smile.

"You have a beautiful smile, Y/N," Josh says quietly.

"Thank you." You almost whispered it, but you were filled with excitement and your heart started to flutter. Before you knew it Josh's lips came falling down to yours, and he gave you a soft kiss.

He pulled away, "So, another date soon?". You could feel your cheeks were red but you nodded aggressively. You got in your car, and Josh told you to drive safely. As you drove home all you could think of was that kiss, but then you started to think about everything Josh explained about being famous. Did you really want to get involved with a celebrity? But the chemistry, his smile, his arms, and his lips. Should you really go for it?


	9. Bruises

**Pairing:** Tyler x reader

 **Word count:**  1256

 **Warnings:**  Angst. Domestic violence & abuse.

 **Author's note:**  This was a request from @Ohprettyweeper on tumblr ! I also know that everyone's experiences with domestic violence is different, and I do not want to ever come across as romanticizing it!

 **Request** : Been trying to think of a request for you, but I'm running a little dry right now ... how's about a Protective!Tyler x Reader flangsty action with the prompt, "Where'd you get those bruises?" (I looked for a protective prompt on Pinterest. If that's not something you're comfortable writing, I can come up with something else!) <3

"Where do you think you're going?" you hear your boyfriend of a year yell from upstairs as you were headed towards the front door.

"I'm going to Tyler's rehearsal, I told you last night remember?" You try to explain yourself but your boyfriend was already coming down the stairs towards you. You raise your arms to block your face, but his hand grabbed your wrist. His grip tightened and he threw you towards the ground. Your head hits the wall, and the stinging make your eyes water.

"You little slut, don't fucking cry," he kneels before you, lifting your chin up with his hands. Your eyes meet his blue eyes which were piercing into yours. You couldn't look away even if you tried.

"It's Tyler's birthday," you mumble under your breath. Your boyfriend let go of your chin and stands up. He tells you to stand up, and you do what he says. You see him raise his hand and slaps you across your face. You grab your cheek that felt like it was on fire. This made you start actually crying.

"You do what I say, and I don't want you leaving the house." He screams at you, grabbing your shoulders and shaking your body. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." You nod your head, and you were trying to stop the tears but they came pouring out. Your boyfriend shoved you and your arm hit into the cabinet in your entryway.

"I said do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." You held onto your arm which was now throbbing like your head and face. He comes over and grabs your arm, rubbing it as if he didn't mean to hurt you.

"You know I love you, and I only want the best for you." He took him thumb and wiped away your tears. You flinched every time he moved his hand.

You woke up the next day to severe pain everywhere in your body. You shuffled out of bed, and went into the bathroom. Your boyfriend was gone for the day to work, which meant you didn't have to be afraid all day.

You took off your clothes and inspected your body in the mirror. Your arm has bruises in the shape of fingerprints on your forearm, and your upper arm has this huge purple yellow bruise from when you fell. Your eye was slighlty bruised from the slap, and your legs were still covered with bruises from past events.

You hopped into the shower and tried to wash away the pain, but in realty the solitude made you start to over think everything. You always came up with the same conclusion, that you deserve it all and that he truly loves you and wants the best for you.

Your shower was ended abruptly when your phone started to ring. You answered immediately incase it was your boyfriend, but it turned out to be Tyler.

"Hey Y/N, you okay? You didn't come to my party last night?" Tyler's voice was soft, and made you feel safe.

"Oh, I was feeling sick," you lie.

"Well, want me to come over and we celebrate a day late? I always love your presents<" Tyler giggled which made you laugh. You had gotten him a nintendo sweatshirt this year.

"Sure!" You said probably too excitedly.

"Okay be over in 5."

"Y/N I'm here!!!!" Tyler screams from the front door. You head over and open the door to see a Tyler standing there and smiling awkwardly.

"You do know that we have a doorbell right?" You giggle.

"It's more fun that way, hey where's Y/B/F/N?" He asks. You explained to him that he was at work and he nodded. Tyler never liked him, especially because he had cheated on you a few months back.

"Do you want some food?" You ask him and Tyler nods. You head over to your kitchen and open up the cabinet. You see a box of cheez its on the top shelf and you reach up to grab it. Your sleeve on your shift lifted up to reveal the bruises on your forearm. You quickly grab the cheez its and tug your sleeve back down.

"Where did you get those bruises?" Tyler asked, his voice was filled with concern.

"What bruises?" You ask, trying to change the subject. Tyler walked over to you and grab your hand. He grabbed your sleeve and pulled it up to reveal the bruise that resembled fingerprints.

"Y/N?" He asks but you pull your arm away quickly.

"It's nothing." You say, but a lump had already filled your throat making your voice crack.

"Did he touch you?" Tyler says sternly and you shake your head no, but the tears that were forming revealed that you weren't telling the truth.

"Y/N." Tyler whispered your name and walked over to your. He grabbed your hands and gave them a tiny squeeze. "Take your shirt off."

"What?" You asked, confused what he was asking you to do. He repeated himself, and you slipped your shirt off. You stood there in front of Tyler. His eyes grew wide at the bruise on your upper arm, and the smaller ones on your stomach.

"Did he do this to you?" Tyler's fingers brushed over the one of your upper arm which made you flinch. You shook your head yes softly. You put your shirt back on, and Tyler pulled you in for a hug. His body and his scent made you feel safe. He was truly your best friend.

"I'm so scared to leave," you cry into his shoulder. His hands rub your back and he reassures you.

"Y/N, come home with me. Tell the police, and get a restraining order. You do not deserve this. You deserve someone who truly cares about you, and wants to keep you safe. You deserve happiness." Tyler grabbed your chin, just like your boyfriend did but this time you weren't afraid.

"I..don't know."

"I want to keep you safe, Y/N. I care about you more than you realize." Tyler placed a soft kiss on your forehead. You let out the breath that you didn't realize you were holding. Tyler made you feel so relieved, so safe, and so loved.

"Thank you, Tyler."

"Of course. Now, where is this Y/B/F/N? I just need to talk." Tyler rolled up his sleeves to act as if he was going to beat him up. You laughed while you wiped away the last of your tears.

It had been three months since you had moved in with Tyler, and reported to the police about the domestic abuse that you were going through. Y/B/F/N was charged, and you also filed a restraining order so you would no longer have to worry.

Some nights were harder than others though. Loud sounds made you jump, and the nightmares still haunted you, but Tyler was always by your side right away to make sure you felt safe. He would sit on the ground with you and hold you tight until your breathing became normal.

Every night Tyler would make you tea right before bed, and he always gave you a kiss on your forehead when he said goodnight. You stayed in his guest room which was right next to his so he could hear you incase you had another nightmare.

You weren't quite use to not having to worry anymore, but this feeling of safety and security is something you could get used to. 


	10. Drum Lesson

**Pairing:** Josh x reader

 **Word count** : 1066

 **Warnings:**  Language.

 **Author's note:**  here is another cute one shot as a request from @takenvysleep on tumblr! 

 **Request:**  maybe something where the reader are hanging out and the reader jokes about wanting to learn drums so Josh helps her learn drums? bonus points if they haven't admitted their feelings so they're both really awkward and giggly about being up close and personal the entire time

 

_Do you want to come over and hang today?_

Your heart fluttered at the sign of Josh's text. He was one of your close friends, but you have been hanging out a lot recently one on one which has resulted in you forming massive feelings for him. You weren't sure if he felt the same way, especially because the other day he said: "I'm so glad you're my best friend" which pretty much was friend zoning you.

You texted Josh back after waiting a few minutes so you didn't seem too eager, even though that is exactly how you were feeling. You decided to pull on your favorite hoodie, which happened to be an old Twenty One Pilots, the band Josh plays drums for, sweatshirt that had shrunk in the wash so it didn't fit him anymore.

You grabbed your car keys and ran out the door, almost forgetting to lock it on the way. You blasted some Queen the entire way to his house. You could hear Josh drumming from inside his house, which meant that he probably wouldn't hear the doorbell.

You parked your car and ran up to the front door. You pushed on the handle and it opened signaling that it wasn't locked. You headed in, and upstairs to where Josh was practicing. The noise got louder and louder until you couldn't even hear yourself yell Josh's name over and over.

You eventually gave up on screaming his name and decided to just go over to him and scare him. You grabbed his shoulders quickly making him jump and spin around, holding the drumsticks in a ninja-style way.

"What, are you going to attack me with sticks?" You tease him while he drops his hands.

"You scared the shit out of me, Y/N!"

"I was calling your name but you didn't hear me!!" You explained and Josh just rolled his eyes.

"I like your sweatshirt," Josh gave your arm a little punch as he stood up from his drums and wiped the sweat off his forehead from practicing.

"Thanks, a really cool drummer of this really cool band gave it to me." You gave Josh a little wink and he returned it. "Hey, do you think you could teach me how to play the drums?" You asked while grabbing one of the drum sticks and softly tapping the snare.

"I don't see why not," Josh lets out a little laugh as you jump with glee.

"It honestly can't be that hard right?" You ask sitting down on his seat which was warm and sweaty.

"I gotta admit, it's pretty hard!"

"That's what she said." You snickered making Josh groan from your dumb joke.

"Okay first thing's first-"

"I'm the realest," you finished his sentence making Josh place his hands on his hips with frustration.

"Y/N I can't teach you if you don't take this seriously!"

You put your hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay! Teach me master dun." You bow your head.

"So do you know the different types of drum heads?" He asks and you looked at him blankly before he just laughed. "Okay, so this big one is the bass drum, and you play that by putting your foot on this pedal."

Josh stood behind you and watched while you tapped your foot making the bass drum making a deep boom. You started to giggle as you tapped it over and over again.

"Okay, that's enough bass. These two small ones in front of you are high toms and middle tom. You play them like this," He bent over your shoulder and started to play them. His face was right next to yours, and you could feel your heart start pounding, and you hoped he couldn't hear it.

"Let me try!" You took the drumsticks back and started pounding the toms and making deafening sounds.

"Here let me help." Josh was right behind you and put his arms around you so his hands were holding yours. He guided them so they were drumming to a beat on the toms. You could feel his hot breath on your neck, and your face was turning red.

"I sound good!" You exclaim as Josh let go of your hands and you continued the beat.

"Yeah, you do! Now just add in some of the floor top and cymbals!" He pointed to the other drum by your leg and the cymbals.

"I think I might need more help." You giggle and he leans back over you, grabbing your hands once again.

"You know, if I didn't know better you were asking for help just so I have my arms around you."

Your eyes widen as you look behind you to Josh who was smiling at you. Was he flirting?

"Would that be a bad thing?" You ask, testing the waters and Josh shrugged.

"There are worse things." Josh tightened his grip around you and started to help you play drums again. Once he got you into a short little beat involving all the drums he let go and stood back and listened to you.

"You better tell Tyler that I'm the new drummer!" You joke, throwing one of the drumsticks at Josh. He catches it while laughing at you.

"You're actually not that bad, plus you look super cute in my hoodie playing my drums," Josh walked over to the bed and sat down. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment so you looked down at your hands hoping that he didn't see.

"Josh?"

"Yeah Y/N?"

You took a deep breath before you said what you were about to say, "Would you ever want to go on a date one day?" Josh's face lit up at your question.

"I would love that."

"Another question, how long have you had feelings for me?" 

"Who said I had feeling's?" He jokes and you just roll your eyes.

"I wasn't sure until now, but today you made it pretty obvious."

Josh took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair before placing the hat back on. "Probably for about four months now." He finally admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" You ask and he just shrugs.

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same!"

"Josh I've had feelings for you ever since I first met you if I'm being honest." You both start laughing.

"Well, I'm glad I taught you how to play drums."

"Me too."


	11. Late Night Drive

**Pairing:** Tyler x reader

 **Word count:**  1077

 **Warnings:**  Flut? Smuff? Idk but there's talk of ~sexual~ activities.

"Where are you taking me?" you ask your boyfriend, Tyler, who was driving into the middle of nowhere. He spontaneously texted you earlier today to be ready to be picked up around 10 pm, but wouldn't tell you where he was taking you.

"Just wait and see!" He snickers, patting your thigh in reassurance that he wasn't kidnapping you. He rests his hand on your thigh, and you placed your hand on his intertwining fingers.

"This better be worth it, I could be in bed watching youtube right now."

"Oh believe me, babe, it's definitely worth it!" Tyler placed both his hands back on the steering wheel and started to speed up. He rolled down both the windows so the air came flying it.

You tightened your hoodie as the cool breeze made you shiver, but the August air wasn't too cold. Tyler reached his hand to his radio and turned up the music so it was deafening. It happened to be yours and Tyler's song. Both of you locked hands again and started singing along to the song as the wind blew into the car. As the song finished Tyler squeezed your hand and looked over at you.

"You're so beautiful Y/N," Tyler whispered, making you beam up at him.

"I love you, Ty."

"I love you even more."

Tyler continued to drive for a little while more until he pulled over into a field. It was dark out, and you hadn't seen any cars for miles.

"Get out!" Tyler unlocked the car and was hopping out already before you had time to ask any questions.

Tyler opened up the back of his car, leaning the seats down so that the back was flat into the trunk. He pulled out two pillows from the storage and a blanket. He set them up so it looked like a little bed in the back of his Subaru.

"Lay down!" He commanded you. You hopped into the back and got under the blanket, laying your head on the pillow. Tyler followed, shutting the trunk as he got in. He got under and layed next to you so that his body heat was keeping you warm. You both looked up through the sunroof that was on the roof.

"The stars are so pretty." You exclaim.

Tyler nods, "They remind of you because you light up my world." Tyler turned his head so he was looking at you, and you met his gaze.

"That's so cheesy."

"But it's true Y/N. You make me feel safe and complete. I truly love you, and I care about you." He whispered. You placed your head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around your body.

"Ty, the best thing that's ever happened to me was meeting you. You make me feel so loved and I am so truly grateful for you."

"I love you Y/F/N Y/LN." Tyler lightly rubbed your arms up and down.

"I love you more, Tyler Joseph."

Tyler grabbed your chin and pointed your face so you were looking up at him. His brown eyes stared into yours and you couldn't help but smile as his lips came crashing down on yours.

"I need to breathe." You whisper as you pull away for a second, and Tyler let out a soft chuckle as he started to kiss your neck. He knew that it was your weakness anytime he would kiss your neck.

"Was that enough time to breathe?" He asks and you nod. "Good." Tyler grabs your body and pulls you on top of him so you were straddling him. One of his hands went to your hair, and the other went to your lower back. His hand slipped under your shirt and he started to rub your back as you kissed him passionately.

You pulled away smiling and Tyler gave you a look of "don't stop", but instead you give him a little kiss on his nose, and then his forehead, and then his ear. He squirmed away as you got closer to his neck, which is where he was the most ticklish.

"Don't you dare!" he threatens all while laughing but you shut him up by smacking your lips back down to his. You could feel Tyler starting to tug on your shift, signaling that he wanted it off.

"Tyler! We're in a car!" you giggle.

"Yeah, in the middle of nowhere. No one will see, don't be scared, trust me." He whispered into your ear, slowly removing your shirt as you allowed him too. He unclasped your bra and threw it in the front of the truck.

"It's so cold in here." You whisper, embarrassed of how much you were nipping.

"I'll keep you warm." Tyler wrapped his arms around your body, giving you small pecks on your neck. Tyler has you sit up while he threw his shirt off as well. You stared at his tattoos on his chest, mesmerized with how beautiful a human could be.

Both of you sat up on your knees, topless, and just stared into the other's eyes, taking in each other's beauty.

"I want you," Tyler spoke softly, with his lips curling up into a smile.

You nodded. "I want you too, Ty." You scooted closer to him as you started to unbuckle his pants.

You woke up next to Tyler around 4:30 in the morning, in the back of his Subaru, shivering from the cold air. You were only covered by the one blanket, and Tyler's naked body was also keeping you warm.

"Ty, wake up," you shook his shoulder as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Can we go home, I'm cold." You start to pull on your sweatshirt and leggings as Tyler rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Yeah but you're going to have to drive, you literally took all my energy out."

You smirk, "What can I say." You hop into the front seat, turning the keys and blasting the heat to warm up your fingers. Tyler finished getting dressed and plopped into the passenger seat.

"I need loud music to keep me awake." You told him but he was already falling asleep again next to you. You hooked up the phone and started blasting Jumpsuit which immediately woke Tyler up.

"Why are we listening to my music, loudly, at 4:30 in the morning in the middle of nowhere?" He asks.

"When else would we?" You laugh and started to drive home. 


	12. The Biggest Clikkie

Pairing: Josh x reader

Word count: 1467

Warnings: None! (I think)

Authors Note: This takes place in the summer of 2018 after natn and js came out, but before the bandito tour started btw!

"So when do I get to meet her?" Tyler asked Josh over speaker phone. You looked over at Josh who was driving, and he also shared a look with you.

"Soon Ty! I think we are going to head to Ohio in like a week!"

"Sounds awesome, can't wait to meet her! Hey I got to go i'll talk to you later!"

"Okay bye Ty!" Josh hung up the phone, and then grabbed your hand.

"I can't believe I get to meet the Tyler Joseph" you whispered.

"I can't believe I'm dating a clikkie," Josh gave your hand a little squeeze making you smile with glee. You had met Josh two months ago when he was just moving to LA, and he was a regular at the italian restaurant you managed.

You had been a huge fan of the band ever since they first started touring during the regional at best era, but this was also when you were younger. You had posters of Tyler up in your room when you were in high school, and you never guessed that the drummer of your favorite band would have fell in love with you. It was a funny story, how you two actually ended up dating, but that's a story for another time.

"To be fair Josh, the term clikkie didn't come up until like a year ago, so technically i'm not one!" you tried to explain but Josh's laugh made you unable to persuade him.

"Just don't be too much of a fangirl when you meet him, okay?"

"No promises. I don't think you understand!"

"You're not going to fall in love with him, right?" Josh raised his eyebrow at you and you squint your eyes.

"You know that you are the only person I could ever love," you leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good, because you're the only person I could ever love too."

A week had passed, and it was finally the day you and Josh were headed to Ohio. You weren't sure what you were more nervous for, meeting his family or meeting Tyler and Jenna. It was March, so you brought lots of coats and jeans, and your suitcase weighed probably twice your own weight.

"I hate airplanes," you mumbled as you and Josh were standing in line waiting to board. Josh had his bluetooth headphones in, bobbing his head slowly to whatever he was listening to. In one hand was a duffle bag, the other hand was an iced coffee and his boarding pass.

"You'll be okay sweetheart," Josh rubbed your arm with his elbow since his hands weren't free. You shrugged, still very nervous for the flight.

Boarding eventually started and you followed Josh down the hallway into the plane. You both found a row with two seats, and Josh let you take the seat next to the window. You shoved your backpack underneath the seat in front of you, and you got buckled in.

"You doing okay?" Josh wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close so that your head was now resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, i'm just going to try to sleep the entire way there," you mumbled as you shut your eyes to try to sleep. The flight passed and you were woken up by Josh moving and your head falling.

"Oh my neck," you tried to stretch out the pain your neck was in from laying in a weird position the entire flight.

"I can't believe you slept that entire time, and you kept on snoring," Josh teased. You stuck your tongue out at him and he pretended to try to grab it.

"Just be glad I don't drool," you giggled.

"Tyler should be here to pick us up! We're going to get breakfast with him!"

"What time is it?" you asked and Josh looked at his apple watch.

"9:37 in the morning!"

You groaned, "I hate early flights."

"But now you have all day!"

"True!"

You followed Josh off of the plane and down to baggage claim to pick up your guys suitcase. You were amazed at the artwork in the airport. You have never been to Columbus Ohio before, even though you always wanted to when you were little to see a hometown show.

"I think I see Ty!" Josh squinted. You tried to look where he was looking but you didn't see anyone. Eventually you see Tyler walking over wearing a nintendo sweatshirt and black jeans, and jenna was following right behind them wearing a red puffy jacket and jeans as well.

"Josh!" Jenna gave him a huge hug and Tyler followed behind her. You stood there nervously. Josh walked over to you and wrapped his arm around your waist.

"And this is Y/N! Also known as Tyler's biggest fan," Josh laughed.

"Joshua Dun!" you glared up at him. "It's so nice to finally meet you guys!" you held out your hand but Tyler pulled you into a hug.

"Holy shit," you accidentally let slip out and you slapped your hand over your mouth.

"See? She's one of those fangirls," Josh teased again, making you slap him.

"It's just insane because when I was 17, I never thought I would ever actually meet you!" you tried to explain. Tyler laughed.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Y/N! Josh talks about you all the time, and it's good to know he isn't lonely all the way in LA," Jenna explained. You smiled at the thought that Josh talked to them about you.

"It's so nice to meet you all too!"

"You ready to head out and get some breakfast?" Josh threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed your suitcase that he took off of the belt.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving!" you announced making everyone laugh. You followed them all outside and to Tyler's car. Jenna kept on asking you questions about your job, and how you met which was nice to know she was putting the effort in to get to know you.

"Who wants the aux?" Tyler asked as he handed the the cord back. Josh looked at you and you reluctantly took it.

"Fine. I'll just shuffle my music," you plugged your music in and Forest from Regional At Best started to play.

"Did you really download that album?" Tyler asked laughing a little.

"I downloaded that and No Phun Intended like five years ago," you changed the song and then Stressed Out started to play. You apologized and changed the song again. This time Holding On To You started to play.

"Is all your music my music?" Tyler laughed looking at you through the rear view mirror. You could feel your cheeks go red.

"Maybe Josh should aux," Jenna mentioned and you unplugged your phone and handed him the cord. He started to play Tame Impala.

You arrived at an Ihop and all got out of the car. Josh held your hand tight and he started to notice how quiet you were.

"You doing okay?" he asked as he pulled you aside.

You shrugged, "I completely embarrassed myself!"

"No sweetheart, it's okay! Tyler has been waiting to meet you just as much as you been waiting to meet him! Just be yourself!"

"Okay, thank you Josh I love you," you kissed him before finding Tyler and Jenna already at a table.

"God my head hurts," Tyler mentioned, grabbing his head.

"Is it...a migraine?" you asked, making everyone laugh at the table.

"Josh you really are dating a clikkie, aren't you," Tyler chuckled as he took some advil.

"You set yourself up for that one man," Josh teased.

You ordered chocolate chip pancakes, Josh ordered blueberry pancakes, and Tyler and Jenna were sharing two eggs and strawberry pancakes. You all talked about what it was like living in Ohio, and how different it was compared to LA.

"So how many shows have you been to?" Tyler asked you.

"I think four? I saw you twice during Vessel era, once during the blurryface tour, and then the last time was during the emotional roadshow!"

"Now you get to come along with us during the Bandito tour!" Josh announced making you look at him with shock.

"Wait seriously?" you asked him, and he nodded. You looked over at Tyler to see what he thought, and he was just smiling at you.

"I'll be there too so we can have some girl time too! I've been needing a girlfriend on tour to be honest," Jenna smiled at you.

"That sounds amazing, I can't wait!" you gave Josh another kiss on the cheek. You couldn't believe that you not only were dating the drummer of your favorite band, but that he loved you and now you get to tour with your favorite band as well.


	13. The Surprise

**Pairing:** Josh x reader

 **Word Count:**  868

 **Warnings:**  None! :)

 **Author's note:** this was an anon request from tumblr, and I had so much fun writing this short little drabble!

 **Request:** Maybe something where Josh comes home from tour a day early and surprises the reader? If you wanted to make it kinda funny, maybe he catches the reader doing something kinda dorky like dancing around or something like that it's up to you! Thank you so much 💕 Love your fics!! 💖💖

 

You picked up the picture of Josh and you at Tyler's wedding, which happened to be your favorite picture of you guys. You sighed as you put it back down. It had been a little over a month since you have seen Josh because he was away on tour, and you couldn't go because of your job.

You also haven't heard from Josh since this morning when he sent you a good morning text. You usually weren't the one to stress, but you were always afraid that he got hurt, or something worse.

You felt your phone buzz in your back pocket so you quickly pulled it out hoping it was a text from Josh, but instead it was from Tyler.

_Josh dropped his phone in the pool, but we're coming back tomorrow night so be at the airport around 7:45pm to pick him up._

Your heart dropped a little, but at least you knew that it was a little over 24 hours until you could see your boyfriend again, and that he was safe. Plus, this means that you and Josh would have to go phone shopping as well right when he got back.

"C'mon Jim!" You called to Josh's golden retriever that you were watching while he was touring. Jim came pouncing down the stairs, following right behind your heels. You headed into the kitchen to cook yourself dinner.

You looked at the kitchen clock and it read 6:23. You pulled out romaine lettuce, cheese, tomato, and italian vinaigrette from your fridge. You started to make a salad when Jim started to nudge your ankle with his snout.

"What buddy? Are you hungry too?" You gave his head a little pat and headed to the back pantry to fill his bowl with his food. He started to devour it as soon as you placed it in his dish that Josh's brother had made for him.

"It's kind of quiet in here," you mentioned to Jim. "Let's turn on some music!" You head over to your bluetooth speaker and connected it to your phone.

"Hmm, what mood are you in?" You asked Jim. He looked up from his foot and stared at you with his puppy dog eyes. "Ah, good choice!" You shuffled Twenty One Pilots.

You usually didn't listen to Twenty One Pilots in front of Josh because he usually made fun of you. In reality, you could probably consider yourself a Twenty One Pilots stan. You turned on the song 'stressed out' and went back to making your salad, all while dancing and singing the entire time.

"We're stressed out." You hummed to yourself while you cut up some cheese to put on your salad. Jim had finished his dinner and was now prancing around the kitchen while you would dance to the sink and back to the counter where you were cutting the cheese.

You turned up the music louder so you could barely hear yourself think. You grabbed the ranch bottle and started to rap into it as if it was a microphone.

"Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face saying, WAKE UP YOU NEED TO MA-" you turned around to find Josh standing in the middle of the doorway with his suitcases.

"Make money?" He finished the song lyric as you drop the ranch all over the ground.

"What are you doing here!?" You ran up to him and leaped into his arms, Jim following right behind you.

"I wanted to surprise my baby!" He spun you around and sat you down while giving you a long passionate kiss, then kneeling to give Jim some love.

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed though!" You ran over to the bluetooth speaker and quickly shut it off.

"Aw did I make you blush?" Josh joked while you could feel your cheeks become hot.

"You scared me at first! I thought there was a stranger in my house!" You exclaimed and he just laughed.

"It was so cute, and I could hear the music right when I pulled up, and I saw you rapping into the ranch through the window." He explained which only made you hide your face in your arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, but seriously though, babe, what are you doing here??"

"I already told you! I wanted to surprise you! My phone is fine, I just needed an excuse as to why I wasn't texting you during the flight."

You narrowed your eyes and give Josh a look, "You tried to trick me!"

"And I did a pretty good job at it too!" He smiled his perfect smile and you couldn't even try to be angry.

"Good thing I made enough salad!" You headed back over to the kitchen and took out two bowls to fill with the salad for dinner. Josh gladly took the bowl and headed over to the couch. You sat down next to him, cuddling up under his arm. Jim jumped up on the other side of Josh and laid his head on Josh's lap.

"I'm so glad i'm back with my two favorite people." Josh planted a kiss on your forehead.

"I'm so glad you're back too, Josh."


	14. Dog Days

**Pairing:**  Tyler x reader

 **Word count:**  1391

 **Warning’s:**  None, I don’t think?

 **Author’s Note:**  This was an anonymous request! I hope you enjoy!

 **Request:**  Ooh maybe a fic,, where Tyler hates dogs and the reader has one and its angst at first but then it turns really cute n fluffy at the end.

“He bit me!” Tyler held his arm in hand, inspecting for any broken skin. Your two-year-old boxer lab mix came hopping over to your feet.

“Ty, he was just playing!” you chuckled at your boyfriend who kept on flinching any time Mercury, your dog, headed over to him.

“I just really don’t like dogs,” he announced. Those words made your heart sink a little. You and Tyler had only started dating about a month ago, and you fell hard for him. You really did not want your dog to be the reason that you and he don’t end up together.

“We can head over to your apartment if you want.”

“We’re always at mine!”

“Yeah but it seems like you won’t feel comfortable staying here,” you glanced down at Mercury, who was busy gnawing on a rawhide bone.

“Let’s just watch a movie,” Tyler headed over to the couch and sat down. He started picking off the dog hair that had stuck to his black jeans.

“What do you want to watch?”

“Hmm, how about The Godfather? I’ve been wanting to watch that lately,” Tyler suggested as he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you in close.

“Sounds like a plan!” you quickly pecked his lips before talking into your remote to turn on the movie. Mercury kept on bringing you one of his toys to throw for a little game of fetch, and you could tell Tyler was getting annoyed.

“Can’t you tell Mercury to go lay down?” Tyler pulled his arm away from you.

“How about you just leave?” you paused the tv and stared at him with your arms crossed. He looked at you with a confused look.

“I-”

“No, Tyler, I want you to leave. This isn’t going to work out if you can’t handle my dog. Mercury has been with me for the past two years, and I’m not going to put a guy I like before him.”

“Y/N, please,” Tyler tried to grab your hand but you pulled it away before he got a chance.

“Leave.” You closed your eyes and rubbed your temple out of frustration. You heard Tyler stand up from the couch and walk to the front door. You looked up just in time to see him close the door behind him.

Guilt immediately came flooding over you, and you wanted to run after him and apologize, but you looked over at Mercury who was playing in bed looking up at you with puppy dog eyes.

“Come here boy!” you patted your leg, and he came tumbling towards you. He rested his head in your lap and kissed your hand as you petted the top of his head. You leaned down and gave him a little kiss and he tried to return it but you moved your head before he slobbered all over you.

“Want to go on a walk?” The tone of your voice and the word walk made him go nuts, and he ran up and down the stairs as you went and got his collar. You decided that maybe you could clear your mind by going on a walk.

You really liked Tyler, and you wanted it to work out, but him not liking dogs was a huge red flag. He could have at least put effort into trying to feel more comfortable around Mercury, but you felt like Tyler wasn’t actually trying and it made you frustrated.

You attacked Mercury’s black leash to his yellow collar and headed out the door. You put in your headphones and shuffled a Panic! At the Disco album. You watched the cars go past you, and looked at the trees and flowers that you passed. It was nice to get outside, listen to music, and just clear your head.

Your walk took about an hour, and by the time you headed back home, both you and Mercury were out of breath. You gave him some water and helped yourself to some iced peach tea. You looked at the clock and it was a quarter to seven. You made yourself a tv dinner and watched two episodes of Friends before deciding to go take a bath.

You filled your tub with hot water and plopped in a Twilight bath bomb from Lush. Mercury layed in the bathroom with you, chewing on his toy while you rested in the water. You heard your phone buzz so you dried off your hands and picked it up. Tyler’s name lit up on the screen with three text messages. You weren’t expecting him to text back so soon after you made him leave.

_Y/N I’m so sorry, pls call me._

_I really don’t want to lose you._

_I’m sorry please forgive me. Please._

You sighed as you read his text messages, knowing that you should probably call him and try to figure out what to do. You dialed his number and sunk lower in the bath water so that only your head was out. You placed your phone on speaker and listened to the noise of the ringing. It took about three rings until he picked up.

“Y/N?”

“Hey, Ty.”

“Look, I want to apologize for everything.”

“It’s okay Tyler, it’s just Mercury is such a huge part of my life and it hurt really bad.”

“I know Y/N, and even though I’m not a dog person, I want to show you how much you mean to me.” His voice was shaky.

You took a deep breath and bit your lip, trying to figure out what to say next. “Do you want to come back over tonight?”

“I would love too.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a little.”

“Okay, bye Y/N.”

“Bye Tyler.” You hung up the phone and flung yourself out of the bath, making Mercury jump. You grabbed a towel and started to dry yourself off. Tyler didn’t live too far away, and you wanted to look decent before he showed up. You threw on a giant Panic! shirt and athletic shorts, and tied your hair up into a messy bun.

“Do I look okay Mercury?” you looked down at your dog who was smiling up at you. He yipped and you took that as a yes. The doorbell rang making Mercury start barking and running to the door.

“Mercury sit!” you instructed, and he did just as you told him. You opened the door and Tyler stood there with a bouquet of roses.

“These are for you, I just wanted to apologize one more time,” he looked at the ground sheepishly.

“Ty these are beautiful!” you grabbed them from him and smelled them. They looked and smelled so good. You waved Tyler in the house and closed the door behind him.

“I’m glad you like them!” He smiled up at you, and then he started to look weary as Mercury started to lick his hands.

“Mercury no! Go to bed!”

“No it’s okay, he’s just giving me kisses!” Tyler knelt on the floor so that he was the same size as your dog. Tyler started to scratch behind his ear making Mercury fall to the floor and flop over onto his back.

“He wants a belly rub,” you giggled at the sight.

“Does that feel good buddy?” Tyler asked as he scratched his belly, making his back leg kick. The sight of Tyler trying and putting in the effort made you feel so happy.   
“Hey Ty?” you asked as he stood up, wiping his hands on his pants.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” he scratched his head, giving you a confused look.

“For putting the effort in to make this work. No guy has ever done that for me.”

“Of course Y/N. I don’t want to lose you, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” he walked over to you and grabbed your waist and pulled you close.

“Can I tell you something?” you asked.

Tyler nodded, “Anything.”

“I think I love you.”

“And I think I love you too.” Tyler pulled you into a long and passionate kiss. He pulled away and placed your cheek in the palm of his hand.

“I think Mercury loves you too,” you laughed at the dog who was licking Tyler’s hand one more time.

“Well, I think I might be starting to love him too!”


	15. Us? A thing? No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy jordan x reader smut!

###  [Us? A thing? No!](https://beanfic.tumblr.com/post/183326011484/us-a-thing-no)

**Pairing:**  Jordan x reader

 **Word Count:**  1493

 **Warnings:**  Smut! Daddy kink. Language.

 **Author’s note:**  Soo… here we are, I guess? I’m SO nervous to be posting this, but also I know that people really enjoy it! This is definitely the dirtiest, and heaviest (?) smut that I’ve written, and I like..want to apologize for some reason? But instead, I’m going to say enjoy!

 

“You guys are a thing right?” Josh asked you and you rested your head on Jordan’s chest.

“What do you mean?” you sat up and gave Josh a glare. You had been Josh’s family friend for a while now, and the last thing you wanted was for him to find out that you were dating his little brother.

“You’re practically laying on top of him,” he nodded at your body that was sprawled out on top of him. You could tell your cheeks were turning red, so you hid your face in Jordan’s shirt.

“Why does it matter if we are together or not?” Jordan asked his older brother.

Josh shrugged, “It doesn’t, I just wanted to know. I have to go to sound check now, you guys coming?”

Jordan shook his head, “No, I think Y/N and I are gonna stay here and play the Nintendo.”

“Suit yourself,” you watched Josh head out the tour bus and shut the door.

“Finally, some peace and quiet,” you whispered into Jordan’s ear, crawling on top of his lap.

“What do you think you’re doing,” he smirked, grabbing your ass as he held you on top of him.

“I think we should take advantage of this time alone.” You started to suck on his neck, leaving a small bruise. You gave another one right underneath it, and Jordan’s moans made your lower stomach become warm.

“God, you’re amazing,” he started to pull off the band t-shirt that you had put on. You could feel him get hard underneath you.

You threw off your shirt and unhooked your bra, “I know.” You kissed him more, grinding your hips against his hardness.  

“Get down,” he ordered you. His dominance made you want him more, so you obeyed. He threw off his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants. You kneeled before him, looking up at him while he pulled down his boxers.

“Jordan, it’s so big,” you whispered, wrapping your hand around his length. You started to stroke him, and Jordan threw his head back with pleasure.

“Suck me,” he ordered. You licked his shaft before wrapping your lips around the tip. You moved your mouth in an up and down pattern, and your hand stroked what you could not fit. You pulled away when you felt him twitch, signaling he was getting close.

“My turn,” you smirked. You pulled off your pants and Jordan stood off to the side and watched, while he stroked himself. He leaned back over you, giving you kisses all the way down your body, stopping right before the top of your panties.

“Are you wet for me?” he asked as he rubbed his fingers on the outside of your underwear.

“Yes,” you moaned, wanting him to rip them off and touch you, skin to skin. He chuckled at your desperation, and pulled your underwear to the side and taking one finger to rub your clit. This made you whimper, and he moved his fingers in a circular motion.

“Does that feel good, baby girl?” He kissed your inner thigh, biting the string of your thong. He started to tug it down with his teeth.

“Yes, Daddy.” You grabbed a tuft of his curly dark hair while he kneeled and kissed your inner thigh, leaving even more hickies. You could feel his kisses get closer and closer until he was eating you out.

You couldn’t help but moan when his tongue would flick your sensitive spot, and you massaged your own breast with one hand, while the other kept his head in place.

“You taste so good,” he whispered. He took his middle finger and started to tease your opening, before sticking it in. He fingered you with one finger for a while, until he moved to two, and then squeezed in three.

“Fuck,” you screamed as you could feel yourself get close to climax. The mixture of his fingers hitting your g spot, and his tongue on your clit made you have one of the most intense orgasms you ever had.

“Good girl,” he leaned away from you, wiping his mouth. He stood up and continued to stroke himself. “You want me to get a condom?”

You shook your head, “I want it raw, daddy.” You saw Jordan smirk as he grabbed your legs and spread them apart. He took his length in his hand, and stroked your wetness, teasing you. You whimpered, wanting him to be inside you already.

“You want me to fuck you?” he whispered while playing with your bottom lip with his thumb. He opened your mouth and stuck his thumb down your throat.

“Please.”

“Only because you said please, baby girl.” Jordan slowly pushed himself inside you, and you gasped with how big it was. You’ve taken Jordan before, but you were surprised by his girth every single time.

“Fuck, daddy,” you moaned as he thrust his hips. He started out slowly, but then he got faster and deeper.

“Rub yourself,” he demanded. You placed your two fingers on your clit and rubbed them as Jordan watched. His moans got deeper, and he was cursing under his breath, making you become wetter and wetter.

“I’m going to cum,” you whimpered. Your body shook as you reached the point, and you could feel yourself tighten around Jordan, making him groan out loud.

“Get on your knees,” he told you. You did what he said, getting on your hands and knees in front of him. He slapped your ass, making a loud sound. You bit your lip to try to not scream out loud.

“Daddy, please fuck me,” you whimpered. He grabbed your ass and pulled it closer to you, inserting himself from behind. Doggystyle had to be your favorite position, and Jordan knew that. He grabbed your hair with one hand, and the other hand was placed on your lower back.

“You’re so tight and wet,” he whispered as he fucked you from behind. Hard. You couldn’t hold in your moans anymore, so you let yourself go and let out these screams. Your noises must have turned Jordan on more because he got faster and more desperate.

“Cum for me, Daddy,” you moaned. You could hear Jordan’s grunt between the sound of skin to skin contact. You started to rub yourself with your hand, getting close to another climax.

“Fuck, you’re so hot baby girl,” Jordan moaned as he felt you climax for the third time. He sped up and then started to slow down before quickly pulling out and finishing all over your lower back.

“God, that was amazing,” you leaned over, resting from how tired you were.

“I kind of missed your back,” Jordan chuckled as he pointed out his mess that had dripped onto the tour bus’s couch. Jordan grabbed paper towels and cleaned you off, and attempted to clean off the couch.

“That’s really noticeable,” you giggled, looking at the stain on the couch. You both started to get dressed but then you were interrupted by loud knocking on the door.

“You guy’s done in here?” you heard a voice through the door. Tyler walked in, trying to hide a smile.

“Holy shit, how long were you out there?” Jordan got scared.

“Dude, you could hear her screams from a mile away,” he chuckled, setting his rehearsal stuff down. You blushed.

“Don’t tell Josh, please,” you begged.

“It’ll be hard to hide that since his neck has hickeys all over it,” Tyler nodded towards Jordan’s pale neck which was now decorated with small pink and purple circles.

“Fuck,” you whispered. There was no way of hiding that from Josh.

“Speaking of the devil,” Tyler chuckled as Josh walked through the doors.

“Why are you guys so sweaty?” Josh asked, first noticing that both of your guy’s hairs were plastered down with sweat. You watched Josh’s eyes dance from your hair to Jordan’s neck, and then placing the two together.

“Josh, look,” you started to say.

“Aw come on, I knew it!” He raised his hands up. “You guys are together!”

“You caught us,” Jordan shrugged.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?” Josh asked you.

You shrugged, “Because we’ve been friends since childhood and I thought it would be weird that I’m dating your little brother.”

“It’s not weird, Y/N! I mean it’s weird to think that you guys were having sex while I was rehearsing, but it’s not weird.”

“If you say so, I guess we don’t have to hide it now,” you walked over to Jordan and placed a long kiss on his lips.

“You guys are kind of cute,” Tyler chimed in.

“Wait, what the hell is this stain on the couch?” Josh asked, pointing to the spot where Jordan had missed your back.

“I think I’m going to go on a walk,” you mumbled as you headed out of the tour bus as fast as you could, leaving the brother’s to deal with that on their own.


	16. Let Me Show You

**Pairing:**  Tyler x reader **  
**

 **Word Count:** 980

 **Warnings:**  Language & a little bit of smut 

 **Author’s note:** This was an anonymous request, and also very different than anything I have ever written! I hope you enjoy :)

 **Request:**  Hey! I heard your requests are open and I was thinking maybe a Tyler x reader where they’re married and the reader is blind and feeling insecure and maybe some smut if you’re comfortable ( if not that’s totally okay 😁) anything like that is fine and I love your fics ❤️

“Goodmorning my love,” you were woken up by Tyler’s soft, soothing voice in your ear. You smiled as you could feel his lips brush against your bare shoulder.

“Goodmorning babe,” you spun around and reached your hand up feeling for Tyler’s cheek. He grabbed your hand and placed it on his cheek, and you stroked his chin stubble before pulling his face down to yours.

His lips came planting down on yours, and you could feel his hot breath as he laughed a little. You moved your lips so that you were kissing the corner of his lips, and then his cheek, and then his ear.

“Do you want to get up?” He asked you, his fingers drawing circles on your hand. You nodded, sitting up. You listened for Tyler to get out bed, but he stayed still.

“Ty?” you asked. “Are you getting up?”

“Yeah, I was just checking my phone, my love,” you then felt the bed bounce up and down, and heard the covers move as Tyler shuffled out of bed. “Do you need help getting to the bathroom?” He asked.

You shook your head. You and Tyler had just moved into this house together about a week ago, and with you being blind, it took a while for you to figure out how to maneuver around. You’ve been blind since you were a little girl, so it’s not new to you, but the new house is a challenge.

“I’m never going to figure out this new layout if you continually help me,” you giggle. You swung your legs out of the bed and stood up. You stretched a little, getting out all the knots and tightness from the night's rest.

From muscle memory, you remembered that you head left once you stood up, and then right to the bathroom. You took a few steps before slamming your knee into the dresser.

“Fuck!” you cried out. You felt Tyler’s hands on your shoulder immediately, and you also felt licking on your lower ankle. “Bailey!” you laughed as your guide dog kissed your feet. She was a 6-year-old Goldendoodle who you have had for the past four years. She was your best friend.

“Y/N, my love, are you okay?” Tyler’s breath was hot against your neck. You closed your eyes and shook your head.

“I can’t do it! I’ve been blind for my entire life, but the moment I move into a new house I can’t even learn my way around. I’m helpless,” you whimpered.

“No, no, no. My love, please don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“I don’t know why you stick with someone like me, I’m a nuisance.” your voice cracked at the end. You dropped to your knees and wrapped your arms around Bailey. You could feel the ground move as Tyler knelt next to you, but you didn’t feel his arms on you. He was probably giving you your space.

“You are so much more than your blindness, you are beautiful, you are caring, you are smart, you are talented. I could go on forever.”

You snuffled as tears were streaming down your cheeks. You could feel Tyler’s warm fingers brush them away from underneath your eyes.

“Thank you, Ty. For everything. I’m so sorry,” you hid your face in your hands as you sobbed. Some days were always harder than others.

“Please stop apologizing, my love.” Tyler intertwined his fingers with yours, helping you stand up.

“I just wish I was more confident for you,” you whispered as he led you to the bathroom.

“You are so confident and strong, and you amaze me every single day.”

“Thank you, Ty, I love you.” you gave his hand a tiny squeeze, your way of showing affection. You felt the emptiness as Tyler pulled his hand away, and you heard the bathroom door open with a squeak. You grabbed Tyler’s arm as he walked in, and you smiled once you heard the splashing of the shower.

“I love you more, Y/N.” His voice was closer than you were expecting which made you jump a little, but you immediately calmed down as you felt Tyler’s lips come crashing down on your neck.

“Ty,” you sighed. You could feel his hands pull your shirt off. You shivered as the cool air blew against your bare skin. You could feel Tyler’s lips kissing your chest, making his way down your stomach. Tyler stood back up right before he got to the top of your pajama shorts. He tugged them off, and you could hear the rustling of him getting undressed as well.

“Take some few steps back,” Tyler whispered. You placed your foot back and you felt the water of the shower hit your back. “Hows the water?”

“Perfect,” you said, squeezing his Tyler’s hand that was holding yours. Your fingers danced across Tyler’s chest, and he grabbed your hand and placed it over his heart.

“You feel that?” he spoke softly.

You nodded, “It’s beating so fast.”

“It’s because I want you, Y/N.” He moved his body towards you, and you could feel his hard-on brush up against your thigh.

“I can tell,” you giggled, reaching your hand down looking for him to grab onto. Tyler helped you locate himself, and you started to slowly stroke him. You could hear his moans mix into the sounds of the water, and it made you want him too. 

The next thirty minutes were spent with sensual shower sex, and it made you instantly feel better about yourself. The water was starting to get cold, so you both decided to get out. You could feel Tyler wrap a towel around you.

“Thank you, Ty.”

“Of course, my love.”

You walked over to the counter, feeling for your toothbrush to brush your teeth. You could hear scratching at the bathroom door, signaling that Bailey wanted to come in.


	17. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh x male!reader
> 
> Word count: 1436
> 
> Warnings: Angst and language
> 
> Authors note: This is an anonymous request! Also takenvysleep/blurry-fics on tumblr helped me write this as well, as we were in our psych lecture lmao.
> 
> Request: heyo! is there a chance you could make a josh dun x male! reader where josh and reader finally decide to tell the fans they’re together and they don’t get the reaction they wanted. but like josh stands up for reader and tells him how much he loves it. it can be angsty but like total fluff at the end. thank you!

 

“Hey Y/N!” you turned around at the sound of your name to see your boyfriend running towards you in the Costco parking lot. 

“I thought you would be at home?” you asked, confused as to why he was in the parking lot. 

“I just really wanted to see you!” he pulled you in for a kiss. 

“Josh! We’re in public, you do know that?” You always got worried anytime Josh would show affection because you both haven’t made your guys relationship public yet. Josh was waiting for the right time to tell the clique about his sexuality.

“No one is going to see!” he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close to his side. You rolled your eyes as you emptied your groceries into the trunk of your car. 

“I’ll see you at home, love!” you got into the driver’s seat while blowing a kiss to Josh, who was already running back to his car. You turned on the radio, and started blasting Killer Queen. You sang to the music as you headed home. As you were turning the corner you noticed a group of people holding cameras, sitting in a bush. 

“Oh fuck,” you slammed on your breaks as the realization came to you that the paparazzi were definitely following Josh around, which meant they had definitely seen you and Josh together. You started to hyperventilate, but you did some deep breaths to calm yourself down. You’ve been out for a couple years now, but you knew that this would be a much bigger deal for Josh. 

You sped home, driving much faster than you should have been, but you didn’t get pulled over so it didn’t really matter. You saw Josh’s Jeep already in the driveway. You left all the groceries in the car as you ran inside. 

“Josh!” your voice cracked as you belted out his name. He looked up at you from the couch he was sitting on. 

“You got home fast!”

“There was paparazzi! I saw them! They saw us!” you grabbed his shoulders and started to shake his body. 

“Whoah, wait what?” he pulled your hands off his shoulders and held them, and you could tell he started to panic. 

“I think they were taking pictures of us!” 

Josh started to rub his arm tattoo, something he did when he got nervous or anxious, “Well, that’s not good.”

“Maybe they didn’t get any good pictures, we should try to stay positive!” you tried to have an optimistic view but deep down you had that same feeling of dread that Josh probably had as well. 

“I should probably tell Tyler too,” he grabbed his phone and started to type away. You pursed your lips as you watched his fingers move across his phone. 

“Josh, why don’t we don’t just tell the fans now before the pictures get leaked?” you suggested. Josh started to rub his neck with uneasiness. 

“I just don’t think right now is a good time, especially when Tyler and I are trying to focus on finishing up this single.”

“Is that the truth, or are you just afraid of coming out?” you stared him in his eyes. His mouth opened a litte, but he closed it before saying anything. 

“Yeah, a litte. I don’t think you understand how hard it is to have millions of people watching every single thing I do.”

“But why do you care, Josh, are you ashamed?” 

“Of course not, I just want to do it on my own terms and I think we should wait until the single comes out. Ty and I have been trying to lay low,” Josh turned away from you and started to walk upstairs. 

The tone of his voice gave you a feeling that you should just leave him alone for a little. You sat down on the couch, taking the spot where was sitting in. You pulled out your phone and started to scroll through Twitter. You had more notifications than usual so you decided to see what was going on. 

You looked through your notifications, and you saw hundreds of clique stan accounts following you, which meant only one thing: they knew. You immediately started to panic, trying to find the original pictures that was floating around social media. 

“Oh jeez,” you mumbled to yourself as you found the collection of photos that TMZ had posted. There was one of Josh wrapping his tattooed arm around your waist and your head wsa resting in the crook of his neck. Another picture showed him giving you a kiss. 

“Did you see?” Josh came running down the stairs holding his phone. You looked up at him, nodding aggressively. 

“I look so bad in my gym clothes,” you started to complain. You were wearing your Nike basketball shorts and tank top, and your hair was matted down with sweat. 

“Is that really what you care about right now?”

“I was just trying to lighten up the mood,” you explained looking down at your phone, hurt by his tone of voice. 

“Did you even read any of the comments?” he walked over and sat down next to you. He was scrolling through threads after threads of conversations. They were filled with confusion, but you had yet to see any hate comments. 

“They seem supportive though.”

“This one right here reads ‘I thought he was straight,’’ he shoved his phone screen into your face. 

“And right after that it says ‘but i’m here for it’. Josh they are supportive, I don’t understand why you are being so pessimistic.”

“I didn’t want them to find out like this, I wanted us to tell them,” Josh murmured. 

I know.” You started to scroll through twitter again, to see any new comments and one particular one caught your attention. 

**_@trashforjoshdun:_ ** _ omg his new bf isn’t even cute. i liked debby better tbh :/ _

Your stomach dropped, and you slowly locked your phone and placed it into your pocket. 

“Y/N, you okay? You’re breathing really heavily,” Josh placed his hand on your knee. You showed him the comment, and you heard Josh take a deep breath. 

“They’re supportive of you, but not us,” you whispered. You could feel yourself want to start crying, but you didn’t want to cry in front of Josh. 

“I don’t think that’s how it is,” he tried to reassure you.

“You never acknowledge how I feel, Josh.”

“That’s not what I’m say-”

“There you again with your excuses. Just acknowledge it for once! I’m hurt by your fans, and you hurt me. You think you’re this high and mighty person,” you started to get angry and raising your voice. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry. You know how much I care about you, and all I want is for you to feel safe and welcomed,” Josh wrapped his arm around your body, pulling your body so that you would be resting on his shoulder. You kept your arms crossed from frustration, but you reluctantly laid your head on his shoulder. 

“I just want us to be happy, and I don’t want us to hide our relationship anymore.”

“Here, watch this.” Josh took out his phone and opened up the camera. He raised it above your heads and snapped a picture. He opened up the Twitter app, and uploaded the picture with the caption of “Here is to the man that allows me to be myself, thank you for being your amazing self. I love you to Uranus and back.”

You laughed at the pun he included at the end, which also happened to be your guys’ inside joke. You watched as Josh pressed the tweet button and lock his phone up. 

“Let’s just focus on us for the night, and not look at social media for a while,” Josh suggested. He placed a kiss on your lips before walking over to the kitchen. You wanted to check your phone while he was gone, but you decided against it. 

Josh returned with a bag of popcorn and two Diet Pepsis, “Ready to continue X-Files?”

“Hell yeah!” you scooted over to allow more room for Josh while he turned on the TV. You rested your head on Josh’s chest while chomping down on the buttery popcorn. Josh started to play with your hair which made you sleepy.

“Y/N?” Josh whispered down at you.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad that I met you, honestly. You’re the best boyfriend I could ever have, and I just want you to be happy too,” he intertwined his fingers with yours.

“I feel the same way Josh, I love you.”

“I love you more, Y/N.”


	18. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tyler x reader
> 
> Word Count: 611
> 
> Warnings: Just a lot of fluff with a hint of angst (kinda)
> 
> Author’s note: This is a request from Tumblr ! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Request: "Hey, when was the last time you slept?"

 

You turned over in your bed to wrap your arm around your boyfriend, Tyler, but your arm slapped down hitting nothing. You immediately sat up and realized that Tyler was not in bed with you. You grabbed your phone and you squinted as you read the time through the bright screen.

3:48 am.

“Tyler,” you groaned, throwing your legs out of the bed and slipping on your fuzzy gray slippers. You knew that Tyler was in the basement, probably working on his new album. You shuffled down the two flights of stairs to see Tyler hunched over his keyboard with headphones on.

You called his name but he couldn’t hear you. You watched him carefully play a couple of notes, and then quickly scribbling them down in his notebook. You walked over to him and softly touched his shoulder.

“Y/N! You scared me,” he said as he spun around in his chair. You could tell that his eyes were red from the lack of sleep, and his hair was plastered down from oil and sweat.

“Tyler, when was the last time you slept?” you asked, worried about his mental state. You knew that he always stayed up late and only focused on music when it came to writing a new album, but you wanted to make sure he was putting his mental health first.

“I need to get this song done!”

“I know, babe, but you haven’t gone to bed in like a week. I’m tired of sleeping alone, please come to bed,” you tried to coax him by planting kisses on his shoulder but he shrugged them off.

“Please just let me get this one song done,” he whispered.

“Only if you let me hear what you have so far,” you went over and sit in the couch that was placed in the corner of the room. Tyler raised his eyebrow, you usually didn’t want to hear the songs until they were finished but this time you wanted to help Tyler. Maybe him playing it out loud for you will spark his creativity.

You watched as his hands danced on the white keys, playing this chord that took your breath away right when it started,

“Though I am bruised, face of contusions. Know I’ll keep moving. Though I am bruised, face of contusions. Know I’ll keep moving, know I’ll keep moving,” he sang out. His voice echoed through the basement, bringing goosebumps to your bare arms and legs.

“Rust around the rim, drink it anyway. I cut my lip.” He looked over at you after he finished singing the last note, and you couldn’t contain your smile.

“Ty, that was beautiful. I’m so proud of you.” You watched Tyler’s lips curl up into a smile, and he looked down at the piano. You hadn’t seen him smile like that in a while, and seeing him happy made you filled with joy.

“Thank you, I just can’t get the bridge figured out.”

“You can work on it tomorrow morning, will you please come to bed?” You watched Tyler unplug his headphones, and stood up. His bags under his eyes made you feel bad for him, and all you wanted to do was take his sadness away.

“I am really tired,” he confessed.

“I bet you are,” you held out your hand and Tyler intertwined his fingers with yours. He followed you up to bed and you both cuddled underneath the sheets. Tyler wrapped his arms around your waist and gave you small kisses up and down your neck.

“Thank you for being my biggest supporter,” he whispered.

“Of course, Ty. I love you.”

“I love you more, Y/N.”

“Impossible.”

“Possible.” 


	19. It's All Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh x reader
> 
> Word count: 663
> 
> Warnings: Angst
> 
> Author’s note: here’s a drabble based off the song It’s All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion!

 

“Do you even understand how strong you are, Y/N?” Josh asked as he wiped the tears that were pouring out of your eyes. You looked up at his body that was standing over yours.

“Strong? Look at me,” you murmur. You were sitting in the corner of your bathroom, mascara running down your face. Josh slid down next to you and placed his hand on your knee.

“I know how hard breakups can be, but I know you can get past this.”

“Josh, you’re the one who left me.” You stared into his eyes. It had been almost two years since Josh had walked out on you on that autumn evening. You remember the night so well. You both got into an argument, and he screamed horrible stuff and the last thing you remember was the slamming of the door.

Ever since that night, you banished all the memories that you and he had ever made. You cut your hair and dyed it a lavender color, and moved to a new apartment in Ohio. You went out and met people so you could avoid any possibility of memories coming back.

But tonight you were out with friends, and you had a little too much to drink. You got dropped off by an Uber to your apartment where you left alone, and the loneliness, and darkness mixed with the alcohol made your brain go into a frenzy, and you ended up breaking almost everything you owned in your house.

You ended up calling the only person you truly wanted to talk too, and that was Josh. He came over immediately and found you sitting in the corner of your bathroom, dry heaving and bawling. He embraced you and pulled you into a hug, and at that very moment, everything came rushing back to you.

“Do you understand what you even did to me?” you screamed at him.

“Y/N, please.”

“No, Josh, I had spent the first week after you left me laying in bed unable to move. I cried for hours until my eyes were so dry they felt like dust. You ruined me.”

“I’m sorry, I should have checked up on you.” Josh pulled you closer. He ran his hands through your hair, and his familiar scent of cologne filled your nose. The scent and his warmth reminded you of all the nights he used to hold you.

“I tried so hard to forget you. To forget this,” you whispered as you held him closer to you.

“Why?” he whispered.

“It hurt too bad to think I could never feel your hands, or hear your voice again so I blocked it all out, but now it’s all coming back to me now.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes. We aren’t good for each other. The lies, the pain, we both hurt each other so much,” you explained.

“Y/N.”

“I was so strong, I was becoming a better person, and now here you are. Touching me, kissing me, holding me,” you closed your eyes so you didn’t have to look at him. Even after two years for forgetting every single thing he said, and every single touch he made, it was rushing back and it was too much for you to handle.

“I’m sorry Y/N, for everything.”

“I’m sorry too, Josh, but I don’t think a relationship is what we can do.”

“But I want to be in your life.”

“I want you to be in my life too.” You didn’t want to admit it but his arms and voice were creating a sense of safety that were knocking the walls down that you had been building up for the past two years.

“Please stay the night,” you ask.

“Of course.” Josh picked you up by your hands and guided you to the bed. You both got under the covers and he wrapped his body around yours. It was hard to fall asleep with the memories flooding back, but eventually, you did. 


	20. Widsom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh Dun x reader
> 
> Word Count: 1369
> 
> Warnings: Blood, but I think that is it!
> 
> Author’s Note: This is a request from @ohprettyweeper !! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Request: Person A has to have surgery. Person B is the only person there when they wake up. Still loopy from the anesthesia and pain meds, Person A accidentally confesses their love for Person B

 

  
  


“What if I say something stupid?” Josh asked nervously as you drove him to the dentist. Today was the day that Josh was getting his wisdom teeth out, and him being your best friend, you were the one that got chose to take care of him.

“Honestly, I hope you do,” you giggled, looking over at the nervous, pink haired boy sitting in your passenger seat. He was repeatedly drumming on his knee, and then he would switch to rubbing his tattooed arm. 

“I’m so nervous!” he exclaimed.

“Joshua, it will be okay! Everyone gets this procedure done! I’m surprised you didn’t get it done when you were younger.”

He shrugged, “I never thought it was needed.”

“Well, the dentist said it was so you need to get it over with! You’re going to be asleep, and it will be so quick.”

“Do I get to listen to music?” he asked.

“Maybe? I think it depends.” 

“I want to listen to Death Cab for Cutie,” he chuckled. You looked over at him and he was busy gnawing at his bottom lip while he stared out the window. You arrived at the dentist office and it took some coaxing to finally get Josh out of the car. 

“Hi! How can I help you today?” said the office attendant cheerfully. 

“I’m here to check in Joshua Dun for wisdom teeth removal!” The office attended nodded before typing a few notes into her computer. 

“Okay! He’s all checked in! Take a seat in our waiting room and someone will call his name shortly.” She flashed a smile which you returned. You walked over to the waiting room which was filled with different families. 

“You ready?” You turned to him and he shrugged. He continued to nervously drum on his leg. It seemed like ages before someone in scrubs opened the door and repeated Josh’s name. 

“That’s me,” he mumbled walking over to the dental assistant. You shot him a thumbs up while he walked through the door. You were nervous for him, but you knew that everything was going to be okay.

 

The procedure was quick, and you had gotten two chapters into your book before the dental assistant opened the door again calling your name. You stood up and walked over as they showed you down this long hallway to a room where Josh was in.

“How did it go?” you asked the assistant. 

“It went well! Super smooth and easy procedure! He’s super loopy though, we had to give him extra anesthesia and laughing gas to try to finally get him to calm down.”

Oh jeez. Loopy Josh? This was going to be an interesting experience. You walked into the room and Josh was still asleep. His mouth was filled with bloody gauze and his face was already starting to swell. 

He looked even cuter than he usually did, but you tried to suppress those thoughts. There was no room for you to start developing feelings for your best friend. 

“Mmmph,” Josh mumbled as he started to open his eyes. He looked around before locking eyes with you. You flashed him a small smile.

“Hey Josh, how’re you feeling?”

“Ith urths,” he tried to speak but the gauze in his mouth it very difficult for him to speak. 

“Don’t try to talk Josh, you gotta keep the gauze in!”

“Oz?” he reached his finger up to try to touch the bloody tissue but you quickly stood up and grabbed his hand. 

“No touching!” you tried to suppress a giggle but it leaked out. 

“Or itty.”

“What?” You tried to figure out what he was trying to say but it was almost impossible. 

“Or. Itty.” He started to get frustrated, but then he layed back and closed his eyes and started to laugh. The dentist came back in the room and gave you instructions on how to take care of Josh for the next couple of hours. 

They helped you wheel out the loopy Josh to your car. Josh fell asleep again for most of the car ride home, which made you glad that you didn’t have to deal with him, but in the nicest way possible. 

“Josh, we’re home,” you gently shook him awake. There was blood dribbling down his chin and onto his white shirt. He was going to be mad since that was his favorite shirt too. You wondered why Josh would even wear it.

Josh wrapped his arms around your neck while you tried to drag him inside his apartment to his couch. His roommate, Tyler, was out for the weekend which is why you were stuck with him. 

“Are you comfortable?” you asked the groggy Josh. You wrapped a blanket around his body. He nodded and tried to smile again but winced with pain. 

“Urths.”

“It hurts? Here, let me take out the gauze and we can give you new ones and more medicine.” You tapped on his mouth so he would open up, and you slowly removed the bloody gauze before throwing it into a bag.

“It tastes bad,” he mumbled finally being able to talk again. 

“Here, have some water.” You handed him a glass of water but he mostly spilled it since his lips were still numb. 

“Guess what.”

“Yeah, Josh?”

“I love you,” he giggled and then hid under the blanket. This sentence caught you off guard at first, but then you realized he must have been talking about loving you as a friend. 

“You do?”

“Don’t tell Y/N though, too embarrassing.” Oh, so that’s what he meant. 

“What do you mean Josh?” You tried to pry more, which was pretty much using Josh, but you had to know what he was trying to say. 

“I like Y/N, but don’t tell her!”

“You have feelings for her?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty,” he smiled and tried to take another drink of water. 

“Here, take this medication and I’m going to put more gauze in your mouth.” He spilled the water once again, but after you filled his mouth with new, clean gauze. His eyelids started to droop.

“Eepy,” he whispered. 

“Okay, Josh. Take a little nap, I’ll just be in the kitchen!” He was out before you even finished the sentence, so you headed back to the kitchen. You started to process what Josh had just said. He obviously was not fully aware that he was talking to you, let alone confessing his feelings for you. 

Did he really like you like that? There was no way. Especially since the feeling was mutual. You decided to ask Josh about this when the medication had worn off. 

 

A couple hours pass before you heard Josh stirring in the living room. You went in and checked on him. He had taken out his gauze and was drinking the water. You could tell the numbness was gone, which probably meant that his medication had worn off as well. 

“How you feeling, Josh?” You sat down next him handing him an ice pack to help the swelling go down. 

“Doesn’t hurt as bad as i thought, but the past few hours are just a blur. Did I say anything embarrassing?”

“Oh, a little.”

“Oh god, what did I say?” he groaned.

“You may have admitted having feelings for me, and then told me not tell myself.”

“Oh no,” he hid his face in his hands but you could tell he was turning beet red. 

“Is it true?” you asked.

“Yes, and it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way.”

“Joshua,” you rested your hand on his. “I’ve felt the same way for a while but I thought you only thought of me as a friend.”

Josh looked up at you in disbelief, “We both have feelings for eachother?”

“I guess so,” you giggled. You looked down at his lips which were swollen and crusted with blood. You wanted to lean over and kiss them, but you weren’t sure how he would react. 

“Can I kiss you? I know my lips are bloody, but I have been dreaming of being able to kiss you.” His words were soft.

“Of course,” you nod softly as he leans in planting a soft and gentle peck on your lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. The Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tyler x reader
> 
> Warnings: Language, Angst, and violence.
> 
> Word Count: 2069
> 
> Request: Tyler Req? Where he is a criminal and he is on the run and he meets the reader by accident and he is exposed so he kidnaps the reader. He is rough at first but then he turns soft for the reader but then something Angst happens in the end??

 

You wrapped the scarf around your neck as you headed out your door to head to the nearest coffee shop. It was just around the corner, which was only a fifteen-minute walk from your small apartment. Your wifi had gone down, and you needed the free wifi to get your psych 300 essay finished up. The wind was cold against your nose, probably making it red underneath the lin layer of concealer you had put on.

The Barista waved his hand as the bell dinged when you opened the door. You flashed him a smile as you placed your backpack on a chair in the corner. There were only three people in line, and you stood behind them deciding on what you were in the mood for.

“Nice to see you again! Wifi still down?” the barista said with a smile. He had short black hair and was wearing red flannel. You always thought he was cute

“Unfortunately,” you nodded. “Can I get a peppermint mocha please?”

“Sure thing,” he said cheerfully as he punched in your order. “$4.25.”

You handed him a five dollar bill and then dropped the leftover change into the tip jar. The drink didn’t take long at all to make, and you quickly grabbed it and walked back to your seat. The essay was over half written so you weren’t too stressed. You pulled open the laptop and started typing away at the next paragraph.

“Excuse me, miss?” You looked up at a young man with dark brown hair and eyes looking down at you. “Can I sit with you?”

“Uh, sure,” you stalled with your answer but then moved your backpack off of the chair so the young man could sit down. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. You could see that tattoos decorated his arms, and he had multiple cuts and bruises on his face.

“Do you have twenty dollars I could borrow for a cab?” he asked. You stared into his eyes, not knowing what to say to this stranger asking you for money.

“Oh, um, why do you need it?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain, I just need a cab,” he ran his hand through his hair and you watched it as it fluffed up.

“Where are you heading?” you asked softly.

“You ask a lot of questions,” he chuckled.

“I don’t feel comfortable giving stranger money so I’m asking you questions so we aren’t strangers.”

“Interesting, well my name is Tyler, I’m 23, and I am headed anywhere that is not here.”

“That’s suspicious, are you running from something,” you joked. Tyler cleared his throat and shuffled uncomfortably

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t know you either so why would I tell you my life story.”

“No need to get defensive, Tyler.” You watched him as he kept on looking around him nervously as if he was afraid someone was going to come in.

“Look, just pretend I was never here,” he whispered as he stood up to walk away but you grabbed his arm to stop him.

“My name is Y/N,” you told him. “Why don’t we get to know each other a little better, want to come back to my apartment?”

“Sure,” Tyler whispered. He looked afraid.

“Tyler, are you okay?” He nodded but the way he stared at the ground told you differently.

“How far away is your house?”

“Fifteen minutes away, come on.” You put your computer back into your backpack and threw it over your shoulder. Tyler put his hood on and followed you out of the coffee shop. You both were quiet as you powered through the winter air.

“This is your place?” Tyler let out a whistle at your pretty nice apartment that you were renting while you were going to school.

“Yeah, I share it with three other roommates but they are all out of town this week visiting the big school for parties,” you explained.

“Cool.” His eyes avoided everything but the ground as you showed him the inside of your place.

“So tell me about yourself, Tyler.”

“You go first, so I know I can trust you.”

You were taken aback, but you were also so curious about what he was hiding. “Okay, well I’m 20, I go to UC and I am a psychology major, I don’t talk to my parents anymore because they kicked me out when they found out I got an abortion, and I suffer from depression.”

“Okay,” Tyler whispered.

You took a deep breath, “There, now you know who I am. Who are you?”

Tyler bit his lip before looking up you with a serious gaze. “Can I trust you? I know that we barely know each other, but can I trust you?”

You nodded your head, “Yes.”

“I’m running from the police right now, and I really need to get to Indiana which is why I need the money for a cab or bus.”

“What do you mean you’re running from the police?” You took a few steps back realizing that you invited a criminal into your apartment when no one else was home.

“I did something bad, and they want me arrested.”

“What do you mean by something bad?” you narrowed your eyes at him.

“I robbed a bank because I needed to pay my boss,” he admitted.

“Your boss?”

“It’s complicated.” Suddenly you both were interrupted by a series of knocks on your front door following a deep voice.

“This is the police, I need you to open up!” Tyler stared at you with wide eyes and then he grabbed something from the inside of his sweatshirt.

“Do what I say and you won’t get hurt.” He pointed a small handgun at you. You nodded slowly, terrified that you were going to die. You wanted to run and open the door, but at the same time, you knew that was not the right decision.

“What do we do,” you whispered.

“Do you have a car?” he asked and you nodded. “Grab the keys and we will go down the fire escape.”

“Okay,” you whispered. You ran over to your purse and grabbed your keys out of it. You pulled open your window and took a step out of it with Tyler following behind. You could feel the gun on your back, and you found it hard to breathe.

“Go faster,” Tyler sneered. “They could break down the door any minute.” You hurried down the escape until you were down on the street.

“My car is the blue honda civic.”

“Drive, now,” he commanded you once you both were in the car. “Get on the freeway.”

“Okay, please don’t kill me,” you whispered.

“Shut up!”

“You know that you’re practically kidnapping me which is only going to add to your list of felonies.”

“I said shut up!” he pointed the gun at your side.

“Put the gun away Tyler, I know you wouldn’t kill me.” You stared him down until he put the gun down and away. He started out the window and didn’t talk, and you focused on the road in front of you.

You probably had been driving for three hours before Tyler told you to find a motel. He had only talked to you a few times that entire time, and it was only about where to go and what he wanted you to do. You were scared, and you wanted to call the police, but at the same time, you knew that Tyler most likely didn’t have it in him to hurt you.

“Is this okay?” you asked pulling into a crappy, run down motel. He nodded his head and slammed the door once you had parked. You slowly followed him into the entrance where he was already talking to the receptionist.

“What do you mean you only have one room with one bed? This is the shittiest hotel,” he said through gritted teeth.

“You can leave and find another place,” the old lady lowered her glasses and stared Tyler down. She then looked back to you and you watched her eyes as they danced from your head to your toes. “She with you?”

“Yes, but-”

“The one room will be fine,” you interrupted Tyler. He glared back at you and smirked at him. The receptionist nodded as she printed out the paperwork and handed you the key.

“Room 147, it will be down the hall and on the right.”

“Thank you,” you smiled brightly at the old lady and headed down to the room. You wondered what was going to happen next because you didn’t have any extra clothes or anything.

“Is this where you are going to kill me?” you asked Tyler once you were in the small room. Tyler laughed a little before shaking his head.

“I don’t kill people, I’m not like that.”

“Then what are you like? You are so mysterious, and I feel like I should know since you kind of kidnapped me.”

“I shouldn’t have fucking sat down and asked you for money,” he groaned as he stared out the window.

“I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“I know, neither did I, the last thing I wanted was to be stuck with a bitch” he with an angry tone. He walked over to you and stared you down. “

“You’re pathetic,” you whispered.

“I’m pathetic? You have no idea what I have been through or my life story,” Tyler yelled. “I am trying to save my parents, and I got into the wrong crowd and now I can’t get out. I’m either going to be killed or arrested.”

“Tyler,” you whispered. You watched him as he fell to his knees and started to sob.

“I’m so fucking scared, Y/N. I saw you in the coffee shop and something inside me told me to talk to you, and now look what I’ve done.”

“Tyler I was joking about you kidnapping me, I’m not afraid of you.”

“I’m afraid of myself. I’m a horrible person.”

“No, you’re not.” You wondered if you should comfort him but you weren’t sure how he would be with physical touch. “Can I hold you?”

“What?” Tyler wiped his eyes as he looked up at you.

“Sometimes when I am having a hard day I like to just be held.”

“Why would you do that for me.”

“Because Tyler, even though I just met you I feel like I know you. I know that you aren’t a bad guy and that you need help. I want to help you,” you explained. Tyler stood up and you both went over to the bed where you wrapped yours around his body. He continued to cry into your shoulder, and you rubbed small circles into his back.

“Thank you, I’ve never had someone care for me like this, especially someone that I just threatened with a gun,” Tyler said with a little chuckle. His brown eyes locked with yours, and he started to lean in. His lips ended up touching yours, and soon you both were kissing each other. Your hands grabbed at his hair while his hands danced around your body.

“In there!” a voice came from outside while the door was pounded down. The room was filled with what looked like FBI agents.

“Tyler!” you screamed at you watched someone dressed in black grab his body and hand him to a cop.

“I’m sorry,” he mouthed to you as he was getting handcuffed.

“Are you okay?” said the man wearing all black. You avoided eye contact and you watched Tyler be dragged out of the room. You wanted to run after him and save him, but you knew there was nothing you could do.

“I’m fine,” you mumbled.

“Let’s get you home and then we can talk about pressing charges.”

“I don’t want to press charges.”

“Are you sure?” he asked and you nodded. After they were done interrogating you with questions, and you didn’t tell them anything important about Tyler to protect him, you were finally able to go home.

Once you were in bed you started to think of the crazy day you had. This mysterious stranger asked you for money, and then he held a gun to your body and then broke down in your arms. You wondered if you ever going to see Tyler again. You hoped so and you hoped he was going to be okay. 


	22. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh x reader
> 
> Warnings: Angst & Injury/Car accident
> 
> Word count: 1643
> 
> Authors Note: This was an anon request! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Request: I love your account! Could you do angsty Josh x Reader where she finds him cheating on her and storms out, before getting a car accident and losing memory of what happened? So she doesn't remember that he cheated on her and he still feels bad and is really trying to make it up to her. Some fluff at the end would be nice 😁 you're amazing!!!

 

 

“You can head home early!” your boss tells you as you were busy putting numbers into an excel spreadsheet. 

“Really? Okay!” You shot a smile at your boss who closed your office door and walked away. You usually worked until 4 pm every night, but it was only noon. There had been severing issues, and since the company you work for relies heavily on the internet, there wasn’t much for you to actually do. 

You knew that your boyfriend, Josh, was probably at home practicing drums or something like that so you decided to stop at his favorite donut shop to surprise him with some. You and he have been dating for the past two years, and you were waiting anxiously for the day that he pops the big question.

You packed up and finished in your office and headed out. It only took you twenty minutes to get a box of a dozen donuts, and then you were on your way to your apartment that you and Josh had moved into a few months ago. 

You were listening to Death Cab for Cutie on the way, mostly because it reminded you of Josh and you were so excited to see the look on his face when he saw you show up early with donuts. You parked in the driveway and saw Josh’s car which was a good sign because that meant he was home. 

You carried the box in your arms and you opened the door expecting to see Josh sitting on his drum kit in the living room but he wasn’t there. You headed to your kitchen thinking he might be there but there was still no sign of him. You wanted to be quiet so you could still surprise him so you sneaked up the stairs towards the bedroom you guys share. 

You heard the shower running so you slowly made your way towards the closed bathroom door. You were eager to see his reaction, but then something on the floor had caught your eyes. Clothes. Girl’s clothes which were not yours. Your eyes darted up to the door and you pressed your ear against the door to see what you could hear over the running water. 

Moaning. Grunting. Your heart dropped as you realized what was happening. Josh was in the bathroom with another girl. Josh was cheating on you. The box of donuts slipped out of your hand and crumbled to the floor.   
You threw open the door and Josh looked at with wide eyes as he tried to cover his naked body. You looked at the women he was with but you didn’t recognize her. She didn’t have any clothes on, and her brown hair was wet from the shower. 

“Y/N!” Josh yelled as you stared in disbelief. Your eyes became blurry as Josh stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself with a towel and took a step towards you. You backed up and shook your head. 

“How could you?” your voice quivered. You turned around stepping on the box of donuts and headed down the stairs. You wanted to get out of their as fast as you could. You could hear Josh running behind you and calling your name but you ignored him. 

You grabbed your car keys and practically threw yourself in your car and started to back out. Your vision became blurry and you tried to blink away from your tears but it was too hard. The vision of them together, naked, in the shower kept on replaying itself in your head, and you wanted to scream. 

You sped out of the driveway leaving Josh, who was only wearing a towel, yelling your name. You sped down the road, ignoring all traffic laws, just wanting to get away from him as fast as you could. The tears were coming faster and harder, and before you knew it you were sobbing.

The next sixty seconds happened in a flash. The light was red but you didn’t stop. The tears had clouded your vision and you sped through the intersection going about fifty miles per hour and you t boned another car. There were sounds of a car horn and metal crashing and glass breaking. The next thing you knew, you were waking up in an emergency room. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Y/N?” A voice whispered into your ear and you slowly tried to blink your eyes open. You didn’t realize where you were at first, and it was hard for you to move your body. You looked down at your leg which was in a cast, and your arm was wrapped in a bandage. You looked up to see a red eyes Josh staring down at you. 

“What happened?” you croaked. It was difficult to talk, and you felt like you weighed a million pounds. You watched Josh bite his lower lip and grab your hand. 

“You were in a car accident, it was bad. You ran a red light.”

“What?” you asked in disbelief.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.” Josh started to cry and he wrapped his arms around your body softly to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt you. 

“For what?”

“Do you not remember?” He looked up at you but you shook your head as you tried to remember what he was talking about. 

“I fucked up, badly.” 

“Josh? What do you mean?” You tried to sit up in your hospital bed but a sharp pain shot through your back. 

“Do you need a nurse? Does it hurt?” Josh asked but you shook your head. 

“Just tell me what happened.”

“It’s, I promise it didn’t mean anything, I love you Y/N, I always have and I always will and I am so sorry.”

“Joshua.”

“I hooked up with my ex, and you walked in on us,” he whispered as he avoided eye contact. You tried to remember it, but you couldn’t, but even hearing about it made your heart hurt. 

“Why did you do it?” 

“I don’t know, she texted me that she was in town and she wanted to catch up so I had her come over and then things just spiraled from there. I’m so sorry, Y/N. I regret it all, and I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

“I, I don’t know what to say.” You gnawed on the inside of your cheek as you tried to recall the memory of what happened. You love Josh, so much, and you don’t want to lose him either. But do you forgive him for something you don’t even remember him doing?

“How are you feeling” A deep voice spoke from the door. Your nurse walked in and started to check your vitals. “It’s been a rough couple of days for you!” 

“Couple of days?” You looked up at him with confusion. 

“You’ve been in a coma, do you remember the accident at all?” 

You shook your head, “Not at all.”

“That’s what they were expecting, but we will have you see a neurologist and have another fMRI to double check it’s just amnesia and not something worse. How is your leg feeling?”

“It’s just a dull pain, what happened to my arm?” you asked. 

“The glass from the windshield and the force of the airbag had created a pretty large gash so there are about fifty stitches in your arm. Besides for your leg and arm though you came out pretty okay. You’re just bruised and cut up.”

“I can’t believe I ran a red light, is the other person okay?”

“They’re fine, they were in a truck so they took more of the impact in the back. Do you remember why you ran the red light?” the nurse asked you.

“I don’t, not really. I must have been really out of it.”

“Usually this happens when either someone is drunk, or too emotional to be driving. Just be glad that no one got seriously injured, and just try to focus on the future and not the past. You can’t change it. I’ll come in and check in on you in a little bit.” 

You looked over at Josh who has tears falling from his eyes. You really did not know what to do, but at the same time, you felt like the right thing was to go home with him. 

\------------------------

 

A few days passed of you being monitored in the hospital before they finally released you to go back home. Your memory still hasn’t come back, but every single day Josh would bring you your favorite coffee and your favorite donut. He was so sweet and helpful as you were healing. 

“Y/N, can we talk?” Josh asked as he sat down next to you on the couch. 

“Yeah, sure.” You tried to get into a more comfortable position while still giving Josh enough room. 

“I don’t want you to think that I am taking advantage of you because you don’t remember catching me, but I truly am so sorry, and I regret it. I can’t lose you, but I also don’t know if being together is the best thing. I feel wrong.”

“Josh,” you whispered. “Even if I did remember it, I probably would have ended up forgiving you anyways. This accident has shown me how much you truly care about me, and I don’t think I could lose you.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Joshua. Just please don’t cheat on me again,” you smiled up at Josh.

“I would never, I don’t ever want to hurt you again.”

“Thank you.” You leaned your head on Josh’s shoulder and started to rub his hands through your hair.

“No, thank you, Y/N. Thank you for forgiving me when I don’t deserve it. Thank you for being the worlds most amazing woman.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“It’s the truth, Y/N.” 

 


	23. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh Dun x single!dad
> 
> Word count: 1538
> 
> Warnings: none, I don’t believe!
> 
> Author’s note: I feel like I haven’t written a one shot in forever? Weird..anyways, I hope you enjoy this request!
> 
> Request: How about Josh Dun x single!dad reader who has a young son who move in right by Josh and just hit it off.

 

“Thank you so much for coming over and helping me move,” you told your sister while giving her a huge hug. Your son held onto your leg while you did so, and you picked him up so he could wave goodbye to his auntie. 

“Make friends!” she called out before hopping into her car and driving away. 

“Ready to go back inside?” you asked your son and laughed cheerfully and you set him back on the ground. He had just turned three, but he has been having a hard time adjusting to his new life. You and your ex-wife divorced after you had come out to her, but that was a year ago. You moved to Columbus to start a new life for you, but you could see how hard this was on your young son. 

“Wa wa,” your son said pointing to his empty sippy cup on the counter. You grabbed it and kneeled down before your son.

“Would you like more water?” you asked and he nodded. “Can you say please?”

“Pees.” You chuckled to yourself at his attempt of speaking. He was doing pretty good, but he was still going to his speech therapy sessions to help him. He was a smart little boy but just needed some guidance. 

A knock on your front door got both of you and your son's attention, “Stay here,” you told your son as you walked to the front door. You had no idea who it could be so you expected it to be a neighbor. You opened the door and in front of you stood a man with bright pink hair on the top of his head and black gauges in his ears. Your eyes moved from his mocha eyes to his muscular arm that was decorated in what looked like the softest tattoos.

“Hi!,” he spoke cheerfully while raising his hand in a small, shy wave. “I’m Josh, I live right next door!”

“Hi Josh, I’m Y/N!,” you smiled at him, holding your hand out for a handshake. You watched as Josh firmly grabbed your hand and shook it, his eyes creased when he smiled and it was the cutest thing you had ever seen. 

“I moved into this neighborhood about a month ago and no one ever talked to me so when I saw you were moving in I decided that you weren’t going to feel alone like I did!” he explained.

“Wow man, that’s super nice of you! Would you like to come in?” you asked, really hoping this cute stranger was going to take you up on your offer.

“I would love to!” he followed your steps inside and closed the door behind him. Your son comes waddling down the hallway holding his sippy cup. 

“Josh, this is my son, Y/S/N,” you bent down and picked him up to introduce to Josh. 

“Hi, there!” Josh waved to the little boy who smiled shyly back at him. “You can call me Joshie!”

“Joshie?” you raised your eyebrow at him and he just shrugged. 

“I love kids, your son is so cute,” he giggled and you swooned. 

“Thanks, I think so too,” you said before giving your son kisses on top of head. You walked into the kitchen which was still in the middle of getting organized. “Sorry about the boxes.”

“Don’t worry dude, my house still has boxes everywhere and I’ve been here for a while now.”

“Maybe you could help me finish unpack, and then I could help you finish up too,” you suggested. You son sat on your lap but he reached over towards Josh.

“That sounds like a plan,” Josh smiled towards you but then directed it to your son and he held his hands out for him to hold onto.

“I think he wants you to home him,” you explained as you switched him from your lap to Josh’s. You watched your sons little hand reach up and touch Josh’s fluffy hair, and you felt almost jealous that it was socially okay for your son to do it but not you. His hair looked soft, and his curls were frizzy from what looked like bleached hair.

“He is such a cutie!” Josh announces as he played little hand games with him. You smiled and chuckled at the sight of your little boy who was mesmerized by Josh. It was a cute right, and it made your heart feel full. “He must take after his dad.”

“What?” you said unexpectedly, trying to understand what Josh had just said. “Oh, I mean, thank you! I, um, yeah,” you studdered out. You played with your hair nervously as Josh giggled at how flustered you got. 

“So why did you do you move here?” Josh asked and you sighed. 

“My ex-wife left me about a year ago after I came out to her, and I was stuck living in a house with her because she didn’t have anywhere to go. I decided to be the one who moves out and buys a new home. I really just wanted a fresh start with my son, and he can still see his mom on the weekends.”

“Oh wow, I’m sorry man that sucks,” Josh frowned and rubbed your shoulder. You bit your bottom lip as you stared up at Josh. He reminded you of winter. His eyes reminded you of hot cocoa and his smile made you feel like you were sitting next to a fire. 

“It’s okay,” you mustered a smile. 

“I also wasn’t accepted when I came out to my family so I get how it feels to lose someone because of your sexuality,” he explained and your bottom lip quivered. You wanted to kiss him, and then you wanted to be held close by his arms, but that wouldn’t be acceptable since you had just met him. 

The next two hours passed quickly as you and Josh talked and got to know each other more. You both told stories of your childhood, and what you did for work. You found out that Josh was a drummer for a band that was pretty popular, and you think you were falling for your neighbor. 

“It’s getting late, I should head home,” Josh said as he placed his hands on his knees with a slap.

“Stay for dinner,” you told him and he looked up at you with his creased eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes, please. I love being around you,” you admitted and you could see Josh’s pale skin blush a little under your kitchen light. 

“I enjoy being around you too, and your son,” he bent down to your son who was busy coloring.

“I’m really glad that you came over today too,” you told him. You headed over to the kitchen so you could start cooking dinner. 

“I’m glad you moved in!”

You laughed at his comment and eyes with him. You felt like you couldn’t look away, and before you knew it both of you were slowly walking towards each other. Your feet stopped in front of yours, and his head tilted towards yours. You leaned in until your lips connected with his, and fireworks felt like they were going off in your body.

You couldn’t believe you were kissing a man that you had just met, but you also couldn’t believe you were kissing one of the most attractive and interesting men you had ever met. Your hands made their way up to his hair and you graffed a tuft on in so you could kiss him harder. His hair was softer than you were expected, and you wanted to never let you. 

“That was nice,” Josh whispered as he pulled away. 

“Yeah,” you spoke softly. You looked down to see if your son was still coloring, and he was. You sighed with a relief leaning into Josh for another kiss. 

“What are we having dinner?” he asked after pulling away. You turned around and headed over to your fridge. You hadn’t gone grocery shopping so there wasn’t that much. 

“Is a frozen pizza okay?” you asked and Josh gave you a thumbs up. That was enough persuasion for you to take out the pizza and pop it into an oven. You wanted to cook him dinner but the pizza definitely sounded good. 

While the pizza cooked Josh played cars with your son while you sat on the couch and watched. You kept on asking him questions about his family, and other interesting stories. You found out that he has three siblings, a younger brother, and two sisters. You hoped one day you could meet his family. 

“Pizza is ready!” you called out as the ding from the oven chirped. You hopped up and grabbed the pizza out, then cut it into slices. 

“Ooh, pepperoni! My favorite,” Josh said licking his lips as a joke.

“Eat as much as you what!” you told him while you cut a slice into tiny pieces for your son. You picked him up at placed him into his highchair and gave him the pizza. 

“Thanks for inviting me to stay for dinner,” Josh said and you smiled at him.

“Of course, maybe tomorrow I could come over for lunch,” you suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	24. I'd Destroy Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh x reader (Reader is Tyler’s twin brother!)
> 
> Word count: 1140
> 
> Warnings: Language (and I think that is it?)

 

 

“Josh is coming over today so you better behave!” Tyler, your twin brother, yelled through your closed bedroom door. You rolled your eyes knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see it, and then smiled to yourself.

“I always do,” you sang back to him. You listened as his footsteps got further and further away. You flipped close the anatomy textbook from Hell that you were briefly skimming over to study for your upcoming midterm. You sighed as you closed your eyes and laid back on your bed. The thought of Josh coming over made you uneasy. 

He had been Tyler’s best friend for years now, and since you and Tyler were twins, it meant that you got to spend lots of time with Josh as well. You knew Josh had feelings for you, it was obvious, and you weren’t sure if you felt the same way or not. 

You were hesitant when it came to dating, especially if it involved dating a family friend. You’ve had multiple relationships in the past, but they all ended the same, with you breaking the guy’s heart as you told him you no longer felt the same. You were notorious for leading guys on, testing the waters, and then crushing their spirits. 

You hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of leggings and a sweater so you looked at least a little presentable for when Josh was over. You inspected your face in your mirror, noticing all the little pimples that were starting to form on your face from the stress of school. 

You sat back down on your bed and grabbed your laptop and opened it on the essay that you was due in a few days for your history class. You decided to work on that for a few hours which ended up only being twenty minutes because you ended up getting distracted by the sound of Josh entering the house. You closed your laptop and headed downstairs to see what the boys were doing.

“What is all the ruckus down here?” you asked.

“Playing Mario Kart,” Tyler said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I should have guessed.” You rolled your eyes as you headed to the kitchen to grab a Coca-Cola Zero from the fridge. You studied Josh as he was focusing on the last leg of the race. 

“Damnit Tyler!” Josh threw the Nintendo Switch remote that he was holding at Tyler. You laughed at his outburst, making Josh flip his head around to glare at you. 

“Hi Josh,” you smirked at him. 

“Hey, Y/N.” Josh’s ears started to turn red, and both you and Tyler noticed. 

“Can I play a round?” you asked. 

“Sure, here play with Josh while I take a bathroom break. That taco bell is really hitting me.” Tyler walked out of the room holding his stomach. 

“Gross, don’t go into the bathroom for a while after him,” you teased, sitting down next to Josh. You purposely sat close to him so your thigh brushed his, and you could’ve sworn you heard Josh gasp quietly.

You enjoyed flirting with Josh because his ears would turn red, and the corner of his mouth would always turn up into a half smile making his eyes crease. That was your favorite thing about him, his eye creases. 

“You know I’m going to win,” Josh looked at you and raises his left eyebrow as a way to challenge you.

“Is that a challenge?” You narrowed your eyes.

The game started and you played as Princess Peach while Josh played as Luigi this round. You started out in the lead, but Josh hit you with a blue shell forcing you to 5th place. 

“This is so not fair!” You screamed as you both start the last lap. Tyler had now joined you both, but he was more paying attention to you and Josh than the game. Tyler always teased you about how you guys had feelings for each other. 

“Damnit!” Josh stood up and slammed the remote on the couch as you crossed the finish line first taking first place. 

“I literally beat you by like two seconds!” you boasted. Tyler did some slow claps, grabbing the remote back for himself. 

“Now go back up to your room and leave us alone,” he spat at you but you gave him the stink eye. 

“What if I want to stay down here?” you challenged him. 

“Y/N, seriously.” Tyler’s voice got serious so you started to walk back up the stairs. “Just kidding, Josh wants you to stay down here!” he yelled back up at you. You turned around smiling, looking at Josh who was smiling as well. You shifted your eyes to Tyler who looked amused but annoyed. 

The rest of the night was spent playing more video games, and postmating chipotle while watching the latest episode of the Bachelor. It was Josh and Tyler’s guilty pleasure, but you really hated their gross comments about the girls. 

“Well, I better get going!” Josh stood up from the couch and stretched his arms. You couldn’t help but stare, and Josh must have caught you because he smiled at you. This time it was you who was blushing. 

You and Tyler said your goodbyes to Josh, and right as the door closed Tyler started interrogating you about him.

“It’s so obvious how much you both like each other, Y/N.” 

You shrugged, “He’s your best friend Ty, wouldn’t that be weird for you?” 

“I already explained this to you, no. I want Josh to be happy, and he really likes you.” 

Hearing this made your heart flutter. You really liked Josh too, and you wanted to take it to the next step as well, but you were afraid that you were going to lose feelings and hurt him like you’ve done to the past guys.

“I guess that’s true.” 

“So why aren’t you dating him then?” 

“Because I’d destroy him.” You cross your arms and stared at Tyler, who didn’t really know what to say at first. 

“He’d be into that,” he smirked at you. 

“Tyler!” You grabbed the nearest pillow to you and threw it at his face, causing him to fall off the edge of the couch he was sitting on. 

“What? It’s the truth. I know you’ve had relationship issues in the past, but Josh is different. He likes the challenge.”

“I seriously can’t believe you just said that.” You groaned, covering your face with both your hands. 

“C’ mon, Y/N! Just give it a try.” 

“Fine. I’ll text him later and see if he wants to hang out tomorrow.” You became nervous, but you also haven’t felt like this for a guy in a while, and you just really hoped that you wouldn’t actually end up destroying him. 

  
  



	25. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tyler joseph x reader, Josh dun x reader
> 
> Word count: 3099
> 
> Warnings: Angst, fluff, heartbreak, language (i think..?) the usuals
> 
> Author’s note: This is probably the longest one shot I have ever written, but I hope you enjoy it!!

 

“We need to talk,” Tyler rubbed his temple as you walked into his basement. His ukulele laid on his couch so you were forced to stand and stare the tired boy. The bags under his eyes were even bigger than the last time you had seen him.

“Ty, bubs, what is wrong?”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Your heart sunk to your stomach and you gnawed on your bottom lip until you tasted blood. “Do what?”

“This,” he spoke between gritted teeth. He pointed to you two and you knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I don’t understand.”

“I have been telling you for the past year that I don’t feel like being in a relationship right now, and all you seem to be doing is pushing it more and more.”

“I thought you loved me, Tyler.” Your vision became clouded with the tears that began to form. The room was spinning, and you wanted to sit down.

“This is why I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep on hurting you like this.”

“You’re not hurting me,” you tried to convince him but he just shook his head.

“Don’t lie to me, Y/N. I know that I’ve made you stay up and cry yourself to sleep. I know that I made you get rid of friendships because of how messed up my brain is.”

“Bubs, your brain is perfectly imperfect and you can’t hate yourself because of that.”

“You’re not listening to me, Y/N.”

“I’m trying too,” you whispered. You could feel a tear slither down your cheek but you didn’t want to wipe it away and make it more obvious how much he was hurting you.

“I’m not happy, and it’s not your fault, it’s my brain's fault,” he explained as he paced around the bottom of his basement. “Life is too short to be unhappy, and it is definitely too short to be making other people unhappy. It’s not fair to you.”

“Only I get to decide what is fair to me and what isn’t, Tyler. You are so much more than your mental health, and you need to realize that.”

“I don’t love you anymore,” he stated. His chocolate eyes burned into yours and you took a step back processing what Tyler had just said. 

“This is more than just your mental health isn’t it,” you whimpered.

“The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I can’t keep on lying to you. You deserve the world and you deserve happiness.”

“You were my happiness, you were my everything.” You didn’t even try to stop the tears, and you watched as they fell down onto your shoes. “My forever promise.”

“Sometimes promises get broken. I need to focus on myself, and my job.”

You wiped your nose and looked up at Tyler. You looked for a hint of regret but his face showed that he meant everything he had said. “Okay.” You started to turn around and walk up to his basement stairs before you felt an arm on your shoulder.

“Maybe we can try again when I figure myself out.”

“Screw off,” you shrugged his hand away and stormed upstairs. You grabbed your car keys and slammed the front door. You didn’t really know where to go because you had moved in with Tyler about eight months ago, but the last thing you wanted was to be on the same premise as him. 

_ Josh _ .

You pulled out your phone after you got settled into your car, and you dialed Josh’s number. You waited patiently until he finally answered the call.

“Y/N?”

“Hey Josh, could I come over?”

“Uh, sure. What’s going on?”

“I’d rather explain in person.”

“Okay, see you soon.” and the call ended with a click. You took a deep breath and tried to recollect your thoughts before starting to drive to Josh’s house which was only about a twenty-minute drive. 

The moment you turned on your car the song Tear in my Heart started to play and you were crying once again. You remembered when Tyler wrote you that song, and you remembered how secretive he was. You also vividly remember the first time he showed you the song. It was on your fifth anniversary of him asking you to be his girlfriend, and he blindfolded you and took you to a small stage in Ohio. When you took off the blindfold you were welcomed with Tyler alone on a stage singing you this song acoustically.

You tried to blink your tears away to make your driving easier, but you couldn’t stop thinking about every good memory you had with Tyler. You remember the whole Europe trip you went on with him for his Blurryface tour, and you remember him kissing you under the tower. You thought about how he promised to love you forever and always, and how he promised to always take care of you, but just like he said, promises get broken. 

You arrived at Josh’s house and you could hear the sound of Jim’s barking through his door. Josh already was standing at the entrance before you even had a chance to open your car door. You wiped your tears knowing that it wouldn’t do anything since your face was probably all red and blotchy.

“Y/N, what happened?” Josh asked as he guided you into his living room. You took a seat on his couch and petted Jim as he rested his head on your knee. 

“He doesn’t love me anymore,” you whispered. The couch dipped as Josh sat next to you.

“Tyler?”

You nodded and you started to sob loudly, “He told me that he didn’t to be in a relationship anymore because of his mental health and because he didn’t want to hurt me anymore, but then he told me he doesn’t love me anymore.”

“Hey now, it’s going to be okay,” Josh rubbed your back as you tried to regain a   rhythm of breathing.

“It might be okay soon, but right now I am not okay.”

“Just talk to me,” Josh whispered.

“I just don’t know what I did wrong. I know that he blames himself but I gave up so much for him so that he could be happy. I gave up friendships, and I gave up my job to go on tour with him. I never made him feel bad about his mental health.”

“You were so good to him and he knows that.”

“I guess I wasn’t good enough,” you whispered softly to yourself. Jim licked your hand and it made you crack the tiniest smile.

“At least Jim is good at making you smile that beautiful smile,” Josh laughed softly. You looked up at him and inspected his eyes. You both just stared into the eyes of each other.

“I should have realized that he didn’t love me anymore when he stopped kissing me good morning and goodnight, and when he would stop writing songs for me.”

“I wish he talked to me about it,” Josh mumbled and you just shrugged.

“The past six years of my life is just gone. I feel so broken, and I feel so empty. He has hurt me before, but nothing as bad as this.”

“You deserve to be happy, Y/N,” Josh said as he brushed a hair out of your face and to behind your ear.

“That’s what he told me too.”

“But I mean it, Y/N. Tyler might be my best friend, but I would never lie to you as he did.”

“He lied to me because he didn’t want to hurt me,” you argued. Josh was talking about the time when you found deleted messages from a girl on Tyler’s phone and he had lied to you about who they were, but it turned out that it was just a friend from high school and he lied because he didn’t want to hurt you. 

“He lied and deleted them because he knew it was going to hurt you, and he did it anyway.”

“Have I feel blinded by love this entire relationship?”

“I don’t know, Y/N. You’ve put up with a lot, and maybe you guys aren’t just meant to be together like that.”

“It hurts so bad, Josh. I feel like I will never be good enough for anything. I tried so hard to make him happy.”

“And that was the issue. You were so focused on making him that happy that you were giving up your own happiness. I know it hurts but maybe this is better for both of your guy's mental health,” Josh said. He studied your face, and you kept your eyes down and focused on Jim.

You wanted to be defensive and argue but you knew that Josh was right. “I don’t know what to do now, or where to go. I moved to Ohio like a year ago but that year was spent in Europe. I don’t have family or friends here, and I don’t want to go back home. Not with him there. I don’t want to see him for a long time.”

“I’m not a friend? Hell, I consider you to be one of my best friends, Y/N.”

“You’re also Tyler’s best friend. I can’t just stay here.”

“Why not? You can take my bed, and I can sleep down here on the couch. I care about you too, Y/N. Like I said earlier, you deserve to be happy and I want to help you.”

“Thank you, Josh,” you whispered and you smiled back up at him. You pulled your phone out of your back pocket to check what time it was and your screen saver made your stomach twist. “I need a new screen saver, also how did it get to be midnight already?”

“I’m not sure, and here change the picture to a picture of Jim. He always seems to make you feel better,” Josh said as he pulled out his phone to airdrop you some photos of Jim he had. He sent about six, and they were all very cute and you decided on a picture of Jim wearing a birthday hat in front of a ‘pupcake’.

“I’m so tired,” you yawned and Josh nodded in agreement. 

“You should get some sleep. You know where my bedroom is right? You can use one of my t-shirts if you want to sleep in, and I’ll stay down here and watch TV if you need anything.”

“Okay, thank you Josh.” You smiled at him before heading up the stairs and taking a right to his bedroom. It was very modern and there were two different electric drum kits in the corner. There was also a framed picture of you, Tyler and him standing on stage at the very last concert from the Blurry face tour. 

You remembered that show vividly. It was a hometown show, and Tyler had brought you up on stage and played Can’t Help Falling In Love. You didn’t want to start crying again so you flipped the picture over. 

You weren’t sure exactly which drawer Josh kept his t-shirts in but after looking through four different ones you finally found his stash. You decided on an oversized In-n-Out shirt that ended right before your knees. You stripped down so you were wearing just your underwear and the shirt. It felt like a dress and you giggled to yourself as you stared at yourself in Josh’s mirror.

You braided your hair so it was out of the way, and you washed your face in his bathroom. You were starting to feel better, but you definitely looked like you had been crying all night because your eyes were almost swollen shut and your cheeks were flushed.

You crawled into Josh’s bed which was surprisingly more uncomfortable than you were expecting. With all the money he had, you thought he would spend it on a supportive mattress. You tossed and turned until you finally found a comfortable spot, and you closed your eyes and counted until you drifted to sleep. 

 

“Tyler!” you screamed as you sat up drenched in sweat. You looked around and it took you a couple of minutes to realize where you were. You rubbed your eyes as you tried to get the thought of the night terror you just had out of your brain. You hadn’t had a night terror for about four months now, and you were so used to Tyler holding you close and whispering to you how you were going to be okay but instead you were alone in an unfamiliar dark room and you couldn’t stop shaking.

The clock on the nightstand next to you read 2:34 am and you groaned. You didn’t want to go back to sleep, and you didn’t want to stay awake alone in the room. You decided that you were going to go down and see if Josh was awake because you needed someone to talk to to help ground yourself again.

You walked slowly down the stairs and you saw Josh sitting on his couch watching an episode of the X-Files with Jim laying on his lap. You didn’t want to scare him so you made sure to make your last footstep a little bit harder so he would turn around.

“Y/N, what are you doing awake? Are you okay?” His eyes looked you up and down, and he smiled softly at the t-shirt you were wearing. 

“I had a night terror, and I can’t sleep,” you mumbled. 

“Oh Y/N, I’m sorry.” Josh paused the TV and stood up. You walked over to him and wrapped your arm around his body. He was warm and smelled like Jim but you didn’t mind.

“I know this sounds so stupid but can you please sleep with me. I won’t be able to sleep if I’m alone.” 

“Of course,” Josh whispered. He pulled away from you and placed a strand of hair behind your ear once again. “I like your shirt.”

You blushed, “It was the biggest one I could find.” You followed Josh up to his room and Jim pranced along behind you. 

“Jim is going to be upset that you took my place,” Josh teased and you rolled your eyes as you slid under the covers. Josh walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

“Sorry Jim,” you petted the golden retriever head as he whined. 

“Uh, Y/N?” 

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to make this awkward but I can’t sleep in a shirt, so are you comfortable if I sleep in just basketball shorts?” 

“Oh, um, yeah it’s fine.” Your heart started to race and you didn’t really know why. You turned over and faced the wall as you could feel Josh slide into the bed next to you. You tried to control your breathing and count again so you could fall asleep but the memories of the night terror kept on flashing in your head. 

“Are you okay?” Josh asked. He must have heard your breathing get heavier.

“I can’t stop seeing the night terror,” you whispered. You felt an arm wrap around your waist and soon you felt Josh’s bare chest against your back.

“Is this okay?” he asked and you nodded. His arm was creating a sense of security and almost instantly oxytocin began to run through your veins making you calm down. You reached down and intertwined your hand with Josh’s and he held it tight.

“Thank you,” you whispered. 

“Of course.” Josh’s breath was hot on your neck as he held you tight. You missed being held like this because it must have been months since the last time you fell asleep next to Tyler. He was always up late writing music, and he slept far away from you. The more you thought about it, the more you realized how much you and Tyler had grown apart the past year. 

You eventually got uncomfortable from being stuck in the same position and you released Josh’s hand and flipped over so that you were facing him. His eyes opened and stared into yours and you couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hi,” you whispered.

“Hi,” he whispered back. You both layed their, gazing at each other for what seemed like the longest time before you broke eye contact and looked down at Josh’s lips. He must have noticed because his head inched a little bit closer towards yours. 

“Can I?” you asked softly and he nodded before he touched his lips to yours. It was a soft kiss, but you didn’t want to pull away. 

“Y/N, we shouldn’t” Josh whispered as he pulled away. You bit your lip and looked down. 

“Why?”

“Tyler is my best friend, and you’re my best friend, and we just shouldn’t.”

“Then why does it feel so right?” you asked. You looked back up at Josh who was already looking down at you. “You said I deserve to be happy, and what if you make me happy?”

“You make me happy too, Y/N but it’s too soon.”

“Tyler doesn’t love me anymore, and I don’t want to love him anymore either. Please just kiss me,” you stated leaning in and planting another kiss on his lips. This time you wrapped your arms around Josh’s neck and his hands danced around your back.

“This does feel so right,” Josh spoke as he took a breath. His lips came planting down back down on yours as he pulled you up onto his lap. You moved your kisses from his lips towards his neck and Josh moaned. You pushed your hips into him and you could feel him become excited.

“Josh,” you murmured as you could feel his hands make their way under the t-shirt you were wearing. “Stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Josh removed his hands from your shirt and you sat back down next to him. 

“Can we just kiss? Like, take it slow?” You were glad it was dark in the room because you could feel your cheeks were hot with embarrassment. 

“Of course, Y/N. I want you to be happy, and feel safe,” he planted a soft kiss on your forehead and you sighed. You hadn’t felt this safe in a long time, and you felt so comfortable and happy being wrapped up in Josh’s arms. 

“We should sleep,” you whispered. Josh nodded and you both laid back under the covers and Josh’s arms were around you once again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Josh purred into the back of your hair and the last thing you remember is falling asleep smiling. 


	26. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh Dun x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 729
> 
> Warnings: Just a lot of fluff
> 
> Author’s note: This is an anonymous request (and I’m so sorry it took me like a month to get this written, writers block sucks butthole) but I hope you enjoy! (there is so much fluff that it might make you throw up btw)
> 
> Request: You could do a imagine where you and Josh are just relaxing at home and begin to reflect on your relationship? tysm! ❤️

 

 

“What do you want to order for dinner?” Josh asked you. You looked up from your laptop and shrug. 

“What sounds good to you?” you questioned Josh but he replied with a shrug as well. “How are we supposed to figure out what to eat if we both are so indecisive.”

Josh laughed and plopped down on the couch next to you, “I may be indecisive but I know I made the right decision when it comes to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you tried not to smile but you couldn’t help yourself. Josh’s tattooed arm wrapped around your shoulder and pulled you close until your face was being smooshed into this chest. “Josh I can’t breath.”

“Sorry I just love cuddling you.” He allowed you to sit up a little but his arm stayed wrapped around. “How are the pictures coming along?” He nodded towards your laptop which had photoshop open. You were editing photos from the trip to Spain last month.

“Good! There a lot of good ones of you and Tyler,” you cheerfully exclaimed. You slowly pressed the next button as it swiped through photo after photo. Some included Tyler and Josh being silly or recreating couple photos. 

“Wait! Go back,” Josh said quickly. You went back to a photo of you and Josh that Tyler but have captured. It was a candid picture and you were looking up at Josh. You could see the love flowing in your e/c eyes. “I love that photo.”

“Yeah, I think you were complimenting me or something since you look so serious and I’m cheesing like a maniac,” you giggled.

“A beautiful maniac.” Josh leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the corner of your mouth. The corners of your lips turned up into a smile. 

“I love you, Josh.” You closed your eyes and rested your forehead against his head. 

“I love you more than words could ever explain, Y/N.” His breath was hot against your face as he leaned in for a kiss. Your lips collided and your hands went straight to the sides of his face as you kissed him deeper.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” you whispered as you pulled away. Josh planted one last kiss before leaning back and grabbing your hands.

“I know I don’t say this enough Y/N, but I am so thankful for you. You are patient, and kind, and smart, and beautiful-”

“Stop,” you giggled, interrupting him.

“Shh,” he put his finger to your lips. “I want you to know and understand that I love you, and I always will. You have helped me so much, more than you could imagine.”

“That’s all I want, Joshua. I want to make you happy, and I want to ease the pain that you feel.”

“And you have, Y/N. I hope I make you happy too because that is also all I want.” 

You could feel your lips starting to tremble but you took a deep breath to steady yourself. “Of course you make me happy, Josh. You have taught me how to be more open the world around me and focus on the positive aspects.”

“Are you going to cry?” Josh’s thumb brushed under your eye as a single tear fell when you blinked.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I’ve been so hurt in the past and I don’t think I deserve someone as good as you.” The tears started to fall a little bit faster but you tried to keep your composure since you didn’t want to ruin the sweet moment.

“Y/N, please, don’t cry,” Josh whispered into your ear. “You deserve to be loved and to be happy. You deserve the whole world.”

“So do you, Josh.” You looked up at his brown eyes and then down to his freckled lips. His lips turned up into a smirk which made you smile to yourself. 

“I know I’ve said this so much, Y/N, but I am so thankful for you. I love you.”

“Don’t worry, I will never get tired of hearing it,” you giggled. “I love you more.”

“I love you most,” Josh rested his head in the crook of your neck as he continued to play with your hands. 

“Impossible,” you tilted your head down to plant a kiss on the top of his curly red hair.

“Possible.”


	27. S'mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: ?? :)
> 
> Word count: 2357
> 
> Warnings: Language and anxiety attacks
> 
> Author’s note: This is really long, and also part 1 of a 2 (maybe 3, we’ll see) part one-shot! I hope you enjoy :) (this is also my first time writing these tropes so hopefully I did them justice!)

“You really need to stop looking at all the negative things about Tyler and focus on the positive!” your best friend, Y/F/N, lectured you. You rolled your eyes dramatically as you shoved your duffel bag full of clothes into the back of her car.

“There aren’t any positives!” you snapped as you slammed the trunk down harder than you intended. “I don’t like Tyler, he doesn’t like me. I also happen to hate camping.”

“C’ mon Y/N, it’s Josh’s and I’s birthday weekend. Please just try to have a good time.”

“I still can’t believe you started dating someone with the same birthday as you, isn’t that like bad luck or something?” you crossed your arms and pouted.

“Negative, negative, negative.” Y/F/N shook her finger at you and pretended to take a bite. She quickly redrew her finger letting out a little scream.

“When are they going to be here?” you asked her. She raised her apple watch to her face and shrugged.

“They should have been here five minutes ago.”

“Who’s driving?”

“Tyler.”

“No wonder they’re late,” you groaned but Y/F/N slapped your arm making you wince in pain. “Sorry! I’ll try to be positive.”

“Let me see a smile,” she demanded as she turned to face you. You turned your lips up into a sarcastic smile. “Close enough, oh and there they are!”

You turned around to see Tyler driving tan Honda and Josh was in the passenger seat waving out in the window. They pulled up into the driveway and Josh immediately hopped out of the car to wrap his arms around Y/F/N. You watched Josh pull her into a kiss so you turned around to avoid throwing up.

“Save it for inside the tent,” Tyler joked as he slowly got out the driver’s side. He locked his car and looked up at you. You quickly looked away as you realized you were staring at him. “Hi, Y/N.”

“Hi,” you mumbled. You turned around and started to walk towards the car until you hear footsteps behind you that got louder and faster. You flipped your head to see Josh running at you in full speed. His hand grabbed the passenger door handle.

“Shotgun!” he shouted. “Hi, Y/N.”

“Hi Josh,” you narrowed your eyes. “Y/F/N, who gets shotgun? Your best friend or this dumb boy?”

Y/F/N giggled, “Josh, you know that we can’t put Y/N and Tyler in the back together. The negativity might kill us.”

Josh raised his hands, “Alright, alright! Fair point.”

“I’m not the negative one,” Tyler mumbled.

“Yes, you are,” you argued.

“Even if I am it doesn’t even come close to how negative you always are!”

“Shut up, Joseph.”

“You’re rude, too.” Tyler took a step towards you but Josh quickly put his body between you two.

“Guys, please just try to get along this weekend, please do it for your best friends,” Josh pleaded. You looked over at Tyler and flashed one of those sarcastic smiles that you had been practicing.

“Hurry up and get your bags in the car so we can get a move on!” Y/F/N honked the horn making both Josh and Tyler hurry back to their car to transfer the bags and suitcases they had brought. You noticed that Tyler had his Ukulele case, which you weren’t entirely disappointed about, his voice was nice to listen too.

“Let’s do this!” Josh shouted gleefully from the backseat after ten minutes of playing Tetris with the bags in the trunk. They now piled all the way to the top, making Y/F/N unable to even see out of the back. Which was like, dangerous, but also who doesn’t enjoy living on the edge. Right?

About thirty minutes into the trip and after one Taco Bell stop and three Queen songs Y/F/N turned down the music and gripped the steering wheel with nervousness. She looked back at the boys through the rearview mirror before looking over at you.

“Is everything okay?” you asked.

“We didn’t want to tell you this before we left because we knew you wouldn’t come but we need to talk about the sleeping situation,” she spoke softly and carefully. Your eyes widened and then narrowed back together.

“What do you mean sleeping situation? We have that figured out, the girls and guys, right? Tell me I’m right, Y/F/N.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but Josh and I are going to share a tent since it’s our birthday weekend and you and Tyler can share a tent. They’re big tents though! It’ll be okay!”

“No!” you screamed. You slouched far down into your seat and slid your sweatshirt hood over your head and pulled the strings tight to make it cinch around your face.

“Trust me, I’m not happy about it either but I’m also a good friend unlike you,” Tyler snapped.

“I am a good friend!” you yelled back but not moving from your position. Instead, you reached over and turned the radio back up so it drowned out everyone else’s voice.

After what seemed like hours you all pulled up to the campsite. Tree trunks surrounded you as they stood up tall creating an umbrella of dark green leaves. They fluttered in the wind and the smell of nature, the fertilized grass and the sappy trees, fill your nose as you stepped out of the car. You stretched your arms and legs.

Tyler and Josh both set up the two tents while you and Y/F/N started to build a fire. This wasn’t your two first time camping, in fact, it was your guys 24th time. Ever since you two were little your families, who were close friends, would go camping together for Memorial Weekend but then it slowly turned into a birthday camping trip for Y/F/N. Once you both reached highschool you two would invite your friends at school, and same with the college, but last year it changed.

Last year she met Josh, and he was now the one who came on the camping trip, and Tyler gets to come along. You were glad that your friends weren’t coming after what happened last year but that’s a story for another time.

“Who’s ready for smores?” Josh called out and you looked over at Y/F/N who was holding up a bag of marshmallows and chocolate smiling.

“Hell, yeah!” you call out, clapping your hands together in excitement. Smores was your favorite part of camping. You pull up your chair in front of the fire and grab one of the sticks.

“Here’s a marshmallow,” Y/F/N handed you fluffy, plump one and you stuck in the fire just enough so it browned.

“Can someone hand me a graham cracker, please?” you asked and both Josh and Y/F/N looked over at Tyler who was holding the box.

“Oh, one of these?” he smirked at you.

“Tyler, please! My marshmallow is going to melt off!” you looked down at your crisp treat that was slowly sliding down the stick.

“Here,” he rolled his eyes as he finally gave up the cracker for you. You placed the chocolate you already had on side and then slid the marshmallow in between. The first bite was delicious, and you couldn’t help to suppress a moan.

“Are you having sex with that   or something?” Y/F/N joked as you blushed.

“It’s good!” you laughed but all you could focus on was Tyler’s gaze looking at you. You wanted to look over at him, but for some reason, your stomach started to flutter.

“Who wants to tell the first scary story?” Josh asked and Tyler raised his hand. The next thirty minutes were spent with Tyler attempting to tell a scary story about boy scout camp and a monster called ‘The Knot’. Josh kept interrupting to correct Tyler and you eventually gave up with listening. You started to focus on how Tyler’s lips moved more than the words that were coming out of them.

He would bite his lips a lot in between sentences, he must do that when he was thinking. Sometimes his lips would turn up into a small smile, and his brown eyes had the reflection of the fire flickering in them. His tattoo on his wrist would show when he reached his stick into the fire. You couldn’t look away.

“You okay, Y/N?” Y/F/N asked, snapping your attention back to the present time. You nodded sheepishly and stared down at the ground. You hoped that Tyler didn’t notice that you were staring at him, in fact, you hoped that no one saw you staring.

You didn’t want to stare, and you didn’t want to feel these feelings but for some reason, they were coming on strong. You didn’t like it. Tyler infuriated you. He made you feel bad, but also his smile and his voice made you feel warm inside. Your thoughts got so contradictory that it started to make you hyperventilate and panic. Without thinking you stand up and start to walk to the tent.

“I’m going to bed, I don’t feel good,” you whispered. You didn’t look back but Tyler’s next comment made you stop in your tracks.

“What was my story too scary for you? Don’t worry I’ll be in there soon to come to cuddle.” You didn’t even have to look at him to know he was smirking.

“Don’t be a dick, Ty,” Josh mumbled. You continued walking to your tent and shoved yourself inside. You sat on top of your sleeping back and blanket and held your knees close to your body. You tried to regain your breathing but for some reason, tears came instead.

Were you having an anxiety attack?

You repeatedly told yourself to breathe over and over, and you tried to focus on the sounds outside. You could hear Josh, Tyler, and Y/F/N still laughing and talking, and there was the crackling of the fire, the rustling of leaves, and the wind blowing.

You eventually decided to get up and get changed before Tyler got into the tent. You threw off your sweatshirt and jeans and slid on an oversized Queen T-shirt and sweatpants. It was cold at first but you shuffled into your sleeping bag and cuddled up with the three blankets you brought.

You tried to close your eyes so you could fall asleep but every time Josh’s would laugh it would wake you right back up again. Your thoughts kept on going back to Tyler’s lips. You wondered how they would feel on yours. How they would taste.

No. You can’t be thinking like this. It would never happen anyways. Tyler hates you, and you hate Tyler. You did hate Tyler, right?

The sound of the tent flap unzipping makes you wake up from a dream that you did not remember. You could tell Tyler had stopped moving, and you wondered if he was looking at you. You slowly turned over to look at him, and he quickly looked away.

Was he staring at you?

“What time is it?” you mumbled as you closed your eyes again.

“Around 1 in the morning,” he responded. “I’m going to change so keep your eyes closed.”

“I wouldn’t want to look anyways,” you snapped back but you instantly felt guilty. You wished you could stop feeling like this. The sound of his jeans unzipping and the shuffling of clothes made thoughts come to your head that you knew you should not be thinking. You squeezed your eyes shut even harder to try to push those obscene thoughts away.

Tyler’s foot accidentally kicked your side as he slid into his sleeping bag and it made you yelp.

“Oh, sorry!” he whispered.

“It’s okay, I guess these tents are smaller than we thought.”

“Yeah, goodnight Y/N.” His voice was soft, and you didn’t even know how to respond at first to something nice.

“Goodnight,” you whispered back. You were facing away from him but you could tell he was facing you. His breath was hot on your neck. You focused on the sound of his breath going in and out, and soon you found yourself drifting asleep with Tyler laying right behind you.

You shot up with terror as you heard a crash outside your tent. You looked over at Tyler who had both his hands above his head and his mouth was open while he was fast asleep. He was a funny sleeper, but you were too panicked to focus on that right now.

“Tyler!” you shook his shoulder to wake him.

“W-what!?” he sputtered, looking around.

“I heard something outside, I think it’s a bear!” your voice cracked as panic ran through your veins. You were shaking and you couldn’t control your breath.

“What? Y/N, are you crazy?” Tyler sat up more and rubbed his eyes. He looked at you and noticed that you were crying. “Hey, Y/N it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, this is so pathetic it’s just I heard-” you were interrupted by another crash. “That!”

“Holy, what the hell was that!?” Tyler screamed as he scooted closer to you.

“Is that growling?” you asked and both you and Tyler listened closer but then came an even louder crash and growl. You jumped and so did Tyler, and you didn’t even notice that Tyler’s arm wrapped around your body.   
“Tyler?” you asked softly, looking at his arm. His eyes widened as he quickly removed his arm.

“Sorry, instinct I guess,” he chuckled softly. You could tell he was embarrassed.

“Go out there and check if it’s a bear! We need to make sure Josh and Y/F/N are safe!” you instructed him and he nodded.

“If I don’t come back, tell Josh I love him.”

“Will do.” You held your blanket around your body as you watched Tyler disappear out the tent. You waited anxiously but the sound of Tyler screaming curse words made you tense up.

“Jesus Christ!” Tyler cursed as he found his way back into the tent.

“What was it?”

“  wasn’t a bear, just Josh and Y/F/N doing the nasty.”

“Seriously? That’s disgusting,” you sighed. “At least it’s not a bear. That scared me so bad, my heart is still racing.”

“Mine too.” Tyler got back into his sleeping bag but this time it was closer to you. You slid down too and tested the boundaries of how close you could sleep to him. You thought about how his first instinct was to protect you. His arm was warm around your shoulder, and you wanted to feel that again.

“I’m still scared,” you whispered.

“Hm?” Tyler mumbled.

“I can’t get my heart to calm down to sleep.”

“Is this okay?” Tyler asked as he wrapped his arm back around your waist and he pulled his body up close to you. The warmth of his back instantly made you catch your breath.

“Yeah,” you whispered quietly so that it was barely audible. You didn’t understand what was happening. This was not the Tyler you knew, was it? Did he feel the same way?


	28. S' mores Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tyler Joseph x Reader
> 
> Word count: 1491
> 
> Warnings: A little bit of language but I think that is it!

The sound of pots shuffling outside of the tent made your eyes slowly open. You were welcomed with a shirtless Tyler who looked like he was in the middle of getting changed. He didn’t notice you were awake so you laid their silently, watching him.

His dark arm tattoos were luminescent on his pale skin, and you couldn’t help but stare. Once you realized that you were gawking you averted your eyes away from him. The memories from last night slowly made their way into your mind, his arm wrapped around you and his soft composure. It was as almost if he cared?

Your stomach fluttered at the thought of his hands wrapping around your stomach, and you felt the heat rise to your cheeks. You were forming feelings, and you were not happy about it. What if you have had these feelings longer than you knew? What if he felt the same way? Suddenly, the inside of your sleeping bag and blankets became small and claustrophobic and you threw them off of you with a fit of rage.

“Jesus,” Tyler mumbled. “You scared me, I thought you were asleep.”

“I’m just hot.” You stayed facing away from him in case you were still noticeably blushing.

“Josh and Y/F/N have been awake for a while so I’m going to out there.”

“Okay,” you whispered. You waited until you heard the tent flap zip back up and Tyler was fully gone. You let out a sigh and rubbed your eyes. Tomorrow was the couples birthday, and today was going to be spent hiking but for some reason, you wished it was the last day already. Usually, you loved your camping trips with Y/F/N, but this time your brain had so many conflicting emotions you really just wanted to be cuddled up in your bed watching Netflix.

You changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie over that. The weather wasn’t as nice as it usually when at the beginning of June, but you were just glad that it wasn’t raining. That would have made it 100 times worse.

Y/F/N welcomed you with a small bottle of orange juice right when you walked out of the tent, and you took it with a smile. You glanced over at Tyler and Josh who were sitting together eating a bowl of cereal.

“You and Josh were quite loud last night,” you whispered to your friend. She stared at you with wide eyes.

“You heard?”

You laughed, “Yes, and so did Tyler. We thought it was a bear.”

Y/F/N covered her face with her hands and groaned, “God, that is so embarrassing.”

“It’s all good, Y/F/N.” You patted her back as you both headed over to where the boys where.

“How did you sleep, Y/N?” Josh asked.

You shrugged, “Besides for thinking there was a bear I guess fine.” You opened up your bottle of orange juice and took a swig.

“Did you two cuddle?” Josh teased and the liquid that was in your mouth game spurting out all over you.

“Nice,” was all Tyler said. You wiped your mouth and looked over at Y/F/N who was looking at you with confusion.

“No, why would we cuddle?” you spoke fast, probably a little bit too fast. “Like we had to sleep close because those tents are small but we didn’t cuddle?”

“Y/N, calm down, it was just a joke,” Josh was chuckling nervously. His eyes darted from yours to Tyler’s, and back to yours.

“Okay, yeah, a joke,” you reminded yourself. You got up from your chair to go help yourself to a bowl of cereal.

“Real smooth,” a voice behind you spoke making you jump.

“Tyler, you scared me.”

“I can tell, everything scares you it seems like.”

“What do you want?” you asked a little aggressively. You didn’t enjoy how he was back to being a dick already.

“I just want you to know that what happened last night doesn’t get told to anyone, okay?”

“What do you mean?” you pretended to act innocent.

“Exactly, now move,” he shoved you aside as he grabbed the box of Cheerios and refilled his bowl. You bit your lip and headed back to your chair. Why was he treating you like this again? Maybe he didn’t have feelings for you as you thought.

A couple of hours passed of just talking and hanging out before it was time to go on the hike. You threw on your hiking tennis shoes you had brought, which honestly only get used on these camping trips, and made sure your backpack was filled with fresh water and snacks for the way.

“Maybe Y/N should get a head start since she is so slow,” Tyler mumbled.

You glared at him, “You haven’t even been hiking with me before, dumbass.”

“Well we are always waiting for you to be ready so I am just deducing that you will be slow!”

“Deducing?” you sneered. “That’s a big word for you.”

“Can you guys please just shut up?” Y/F/N groaned as she grabbed your hand and pulled you up next to her.

“He started it!” you whispered but gave you a look that made you realize it was time to let it go and not ruin this birthday camping trip.

It only took about forty-five minutes for you to get used to the trail a hiking rhythm. Your legs weren’t burning as much as you thought, especially when the ground started to level out from the small incline. The boys were busy having conversations about the new video games that were coming out but you kept your focus on the nature around you.

There was something about the sound of birds chirping and flying from branch to branch that made your heart feel lighter. There was no worry about electronics, or school, or work. You stopped walking for a second, closed your eyes, and took in a deep breath. The smell was nostalgic, but you couldn’t place exactly where it was from. Was it the sharp scent of the pine needles or the fresh mulch on the ground. Whatever it was it made you feel at home.

“You doing okay?” Tyler’s voice made you flicker your eyes open. He was standing in front of you with a worried look.

“Yeah, I was just taking in the smell. Reminds me of my childhood, not that you are.”

“I care, Y/N.” You looked up at his brown eyes when he said that, and they captured your gaze. His lips turned into a small smile and you wanted to look away.

“Since when did you start to care about me?”

“I’ve always cared, maybe if you paid more attention you would know that,” he whispered. His hand rested on your shoulder and then slowly grazed down your arm. You stood there with a loss for words. “C’ mon, let’s go catch up with the others.”

“O-okay,” you stuttered. Your brain started to overthink the touch and his words. The familiar feeling of your breath getting shallower made you start to panic even more. You kept on telling yourself that everything was going to be okay, but you couldn’t stop thinking.

Thinking about his eyes, his lips, his hands, his touch.

He cares? He always has cared? He had a weird way of showing it, that’s for sure.

For the rest of the hike, you stayed back towards Tyler, mostly because you wanted to give Y/F/N and Josh their space but you also wanted to know more on why Tyler is treating you the way he was.

You two didn’t talk, but you swear that his accidentally brushing of his hand or arm was done on purpose. You started to notice things about Tyler that you weren’t aware of before, like how he bites his bottom lip and how he sings softly to himself. You wanted to ask him what he was singing, but for some reason, you couldn’t get yourself to do it.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“What?” you asked him, looking at him with a confused look.

“You have been staring at me for the past thirty minutes of the hike,” he chuckled. It was odd to see him laugh just to you.

“Oh, I didn’t realize I was staring,” you bit your lip and looked back to your feet as they dragged through the dirt.

“It’s okay, I’ve been staring at you when you haven’t been looking too.”

“What?” you kept your eyes down. Your cheeks were turning red and there was no way you wanted him to know he was making you blush. He didn’t respond to you but picked up his pace a little bit more.

What did he mean by that? He has been looking at you too? This was too much for your brain to handle.


	29. S' mores pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tyler Joseph x Reader
> 
> Word count: 1693
> 
> Warnings: just some implied stuff that I will put in the tags :)
> 
> Author’s note: third and final part of this little one-shot trio! I really enjoyed writing these tropes for the first time!!

“I’m exhausted,” Y/F/N groaned as she threw her backpack on the ground. The hike was long and tiring, and you were definitely feeling it in your legs but you also were feeling some stuff in your chest too. You couldn’t get Tyler’s words out of your head, and your chest was pounding.

“Me too,” Josh agreed. He laid back in the chair and threw his arms up. Tyler walked by and gave him a high five and you couldn’t help but smile a little. There was so much about Tyler that you adored that you never noticed before.

“Who is going to make the fire tonight?” you asked. You kept your eyes down on your shoes that you were untying but at the moment you peeked over at Tyler your eyes caught his. He quickly darted his eyes away and your cheeks burned.

“Josh? Better get started!” Tyler mumbled.

“I need help, bro.”

“I can help!” you stated. “Y/F/N and I always did the fires, you gotta trust us.”

“Don’t burn the forest down,” Tyler teased.

“I’ll try not too,” you smirked and for once Tyler smirked back instead of glaring or rolling his eyes.

The next thirty minutes were spent with Y/F/N and you set up the fire. You gathered the wood and kindling while Y/F/N was in charge of igniting it. It took a few tries but eventually, you both had gotten a steady flame going. Tyler was sitting in a chair tuning his ukulele that he brought, and Josh was chugging down a beer.

The sun was finally setting, and the darkness was rolling it. It was a clear night, and stars decorated the night sky. There weren’t as many sounds tonight since there were no winds, and the silence was almost eery.

You sat in your chair and pulled your blanket around your shoulders. Even though it was summer, the nights were still chilly. Josh and Y/F/N were cuddling on the ground, laying back on a log. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, and his hand was rubbing her shoulder.

“This first song I’m going to play is a cover of Build Me Up Buttercup,” Tyler whispered. His eyes glanced up as you as his fingers started to strum on the strings. His voice was soft when he sang, and it drew you in.

The shadow of the fire danced on Tyler’s face, and you couldn’t look away. Your heart was beating faster with every chorus, and deep down you had this feeling that he was singing directly to you, even though you knew that was impossible.

The song finished and the three of you burst into applause. Tyler shook his head and acted all embarrassed. He looked over at you and smiled the smallest smile before going back to his instrument.

“The next song is dedicated to Josh,” he laughed.

“Aw man, you shouldn’t have,” Josh chuckled.

“You’re right, I didn’t. It’s dedicated to someone special.” You almost choked on your own breath when you heard that, but you reminded yourself that it was not for you. Right?

You recognized the song immediately but he first few strums. It was a cover of Can’t Help Falling In Love. His voice was angelic, and you could feel yourself starting to tear up.

What was going on with you? Your brain had a million thoughts and emotions going on and all you could think of was what if Tyler was in love with you. What if you were in love with Tyler? You couldn’t be.

Josh and Y/F/N started to sing along with Tyler, and the chorus filled the forest. Tyler’s eyes glanced up at you and he raised his eyebrow as an invitation to sing as well. You joined in and the four of you finished the rest of the song together.

“I can’t help falling in love with you,” Tyler softly sang to finish up the song and the entire time he stared into your eyes. The fire made his brown eyes look golden.

“That was so good!” Y/F/N spoke making you realize that you were staring at Tyler. You hoped Josh or Y/F/N noticed.

“I’m getting tired, I think I’m going to head to bed,” you said standing up from your chair.

“Aw, c ‘mon Y/N! You always go to bed early!” Josh spoke but you shrugged.

“I’m just not feeling that good,” you lied. In reality, you had so much going on in your brain that you needed to be alone to calm yourself down and figure out what was going on. You avoided Tyler’s gaze as you headed over to your tent. You stripped down to your pajamas and climbed into your sleeping bag.

Today you had realized three things: 1) You had feelings for Tyler 2) You had STRONG feelings for Tyler and 3) You were in love with Tyler.

You wanted to know how he felt. All those comments he made during the hike, and him looking directly at you while singing the song made you believe he had feelings too, but what if it’s all too good to be true?

You both were known for being enemies, how could it end up like this?

“Hey Y/N, you okay?” you heard Tyler’s voice outside from the tent.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you whispered. You sat up and held your knees close to your body. You watched Tyler unzip the cover and crawl inside.

“Fine isn’t okay.”

“What?”

“I asked if you were okay and you said you were fine,” he chuckled softly.

“Oh, I guess I just have a lot of stuff going on in my head right now,” you mumbled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tyler sat down next to you.

“I don’t really know how to,” you said. This was true, you weren’t sure how to confess your feelings and ask him if he felt the same. You jumped a little as you felt Tyler’s hand brush back your hair that had fallen in front of your face. You looked up at him realizing how close his face was to yours.

“Just try,” he murmured.

“I think I love you,” you blurted out without realizing what you had just confessed. You were expecting Tyler to jump back or get upset but what he did next caught you off guard. He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you close until his lips came crashing down on top of yours.

You were hesitant at first, but you eventually you kissed him softly. His lips tasted like chocolate. You felt Tyler loosen his grip and slowly pull away. You gazed into his caramel eyes and smiled.

“I’m guessing you feel the same way?” you spoke in a hushed tone. Tyler’s lips turned up into a goofy smile as he nodded his head.

“I was wondering if you would have noticed the song choices.”

“I did, but I also thought I was going crazy. We’re supposed to hate each other,” you said.

“I don’t think we are supposed to hate each other, I just think we were enemies that happened to fall in love.”

“Enemies to lovers? That sounds like something someone would write fanfiction about,” you giggled. You leaned in for another kiss and this time Tyler was more aggressive. He pulled you over so you were laying on top of him and his fingers traced up and down her spine. You both fell into a passion and let everything else go.

“Hey Tyler,” you panted as you laid your head on his bare chest.

“Yeah?” he looked down at you. Your hair probably was plastered to your forehead from the sweat but you didn’t even care.

“Why were we always so mean to each other?” you asked.

“I   don’t know, but I like this way more.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of your head. “You’re sweaty”

“So are you,” you giggled. You looked back up at him and you reached your fingers up to his cheeks. You started to trace his jawline before pulling his lips down to yours for one last kiss.

“We should sleep, tomorrow is their birthday,” Tyler spoke and you nodded.

“Are we going to tell them?”

“I think so, it could be a little birthday surprise.”

“True, goodnight Y/N,” Tyler whispered,

“Goodnight, Ty.”

“Happy Birthday!” you and Tyler spoke in unison as you both stared over Josh and Y/F/N who were fast asleep in their tent.

“Jesus Christ, get out of here!” Josh groaned as he pulled his sleeping bag further up his body.

“What time is it?” Y/F/N asked as she peeked through one eye at you. “Wait Y/N, is that a hickey?”

“What?” you quickly grabbed your neck with your hand.

“No that is definitely a hickey,” she spoke as she sat up and crawled over to you. She reached for your hand but you darted away.

“Happy birthday,” Tyler joked as both Josh and Y/F/N stared at the both of you.

“You two did not,” Josh spoke as he finally was sitting up.

“You told us to get along for your birthday, so we did,” you shrugged and gave a weak smile towards the birthday couple.

“I didn’t mean it like!” Y/F/N said.

“Are you upset?” you asked quickly changing your composure.

“No, just caught off guard!” she stood up and wrapped her arm around your shoulder. “I want you to be happy, Y/N!”

“I am happy,” you whispered.

“Then I am happy! I truly am happy for both of you!”

“Yeah, this is really cool!” Josh agreed. You looked over at Tyler and exchanged a grin.

“Plus think of all the double dates we could go on!” Y/F/N clapped her hands excitedly.

She had a point. You were still in disbelief over what had happened this weekend, but you also felt like everything had fallen into place. You felt comfortable with Tyler, and you truly did love him. This weekend couldn’t have gone better.


	30. Forget The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tyler x reader
> 
> Word Count: 600
> 
> Warnings: Language, Angst, and talk of ~the sexuals~
> 
> Author’s note: I hope you enjoyed this short little Tyler drabble!

“Tyler I really think you should go to bed,” you suggest to your husband who was hunched over his keyboard. You placed your hands on his shoulders and start to give him a little massage, making him roll his head.

“Everything just sounds the fucking same,” Tyler stood up abruptly, making you jump a little. You were shocked at the language that he used since he rarely swore.

“Ty-”

“I need alone time, please just go up to bed,” he walked into the kitchen with his hands held up behind his head. It was around one in the morning, and the last thing you wanted to do was head upstairs.

“I don’t care if you need time alone. Tyler Joseph, I am your partner, and I know when your brain starts to torture you. Either come upstairs with me or I’m going to drag your sorry ass up there,” you stare him in his eyes. He mouth dropped a little, not knowing what exactly to say.

“I don’t understand why you can’t just let me-”

“What? Wallow in your own self-pity at one in the morning?” you interrupted him. You walked over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

“My head hurts,” Tyler threw himself on the bed face first. You walked over to the bed and sat next to him. You scratched his back softly and gave him soft kisses on his neck. You flipped him and you could see his eyes were wet with tears.

“Ty, my love, talk to me,” you placed a kiss on his eye, drying his tears.

“What if I’m not good anymore. What if I’ve run out of creativity?”

“Music runs in your blood, my love. You will always be able to create music,” you tried your best to reassure him.

“I just keep on feeling like a failure.”

“Well you aren’t a failure and you need to try your best to fight those insecurities. Remember, cause the dark’s not taking prisoners tonight.”

“You can’t just use my own lyrics to prove your point,” Tyler chuckled a little, finally letting a smile emerge.

“Well you wrote them for a reason, and you need to listen to them more often!” You stood up from the bed and started to get undressed.

“How did I end up marrying the most gorgeous person in the world?” he stood up and walked over to you, and held you from behind.

“Ty, I need to put my pajamas on,” you whispered but he was already planting kisses down your neck.

“But you look so good like this,” his hot breath on your neck sent chills down your spine. He always knew how to make you blush.

“I don’t want to be the only one naked,” you whispered. Tyler threw his shirt off, revealing his tattoos on his body. The black was iridescent in the lighting and you went over and traced the black bands around his elbow.

“I want to make love to you,” he murmured.

“I would love that.” You grabbed his hand and led him to the bed where you laid on top of him and showered him with kisses.

The lovemaking was passionate and made Tyler forget about all his insecurities from the night. You both ended up a sweaty mess as you laid your head on his chest. Tyler drew circles on your shoulder as he kissed you softly one last time.

“Time to sleep, my love?” he asked.

You nodded, “I love you, Tyler Joseph.”

“I love you more, Y/F/N Y/L/N.”


	31. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh Dun x reader
> 
> Word count: 1857
> 
> Warnings: Fluff!!
> 
> Author’s note: (side note: sorry this is so late but I had my concert today!!) I wrote this on a plane to texas! And today IS MY BIRTHDAY!! WOO!!! I hope you enjoy this fic :) <3

“Wake up birthday girl!” Josh sung as he swung open the blinds that were keeping the bright morning sun out of your room. You groaned as you flipped the blanket above your head to protect your eyes from the sudden light.

“I hate birthdays,” you grumbled. You felt the blanket be tugged off your body leaving you exposed to Josh who was staring down at you. He was holding a plate with a waffle on it and you couldn’t help but smile at his attempt at a whipped cream heart on the top. There was also a candle in the middle of the waffle that was unlit.

“Make a wish,” he whispered as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket. The pink striped candle lit and made the whipped cream instantly start to melt. “Hurry!”

“Alright!” You sat up and quickly leaned over to blow out the candle.

“What did you wish for?”

“Joshie, I can’t tell you,” you giggled. He handed you the plate and you instantly started eating the waffle. It was still warm and was delicious. Josh sat down next to you on the bed and wrapped his arm around you.

“You better get dressed,” he whispered into your ear.

“What are we doing today?”

Josh raised his left eyebrow, “It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise? You know I hate those!” you sighed.

“I know,” he planted a kiss to the top of your head. “But today is different!”

“As long as there is no hiking or anything like that.”

“Nope, nothing like that,” he reassured you.

You were excited for the day even though you despised the thought of not knowing what you were doing. You also were wondering where your presents were from Josh, even though you knew it was wrong of you to just expect them but you still got that sinking feeling in your stomach that he didn’t get you anything.

Josh took your empty plate and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. You reluctantly flung yourself out of your warm bed and dragged yourself to the bathroom. You popped a few pimples while the shower was heating behind you. The water woke you up more, and you made sure to not take too long washing your hair or body but you still wanted to feel clean. It is your birthday, after all.

“You almost ready?” Josh knocked on the bathroom door before slowly opening it. You stood there in your towel while blow drying your hair.

“Almost!”

“My beautiful birthday girl,” Josh said quietly. He stood behind you, making sure to avoid the direct heat from the dryer, and wrapped his arms around your waist. His lips planted soft kisses on your neck making you giggle and squirm.

“Joshua Dun! I’m not going to go any quicker if you keep distracting me!”

“Maybe I could give you an early birthday present?” He murmured as his finger slid under the top of your towel.

“Stop it, Josh,” you were now full on laughing.

“Tonight?”

“Tonight,” you stated. Josh left the bathroom so you could focus on finishing getting ready for the day.

Picking an outfit for a day filled with events that you were not aware of ended up being more difficult than you expected. You didn’t want to be too casual, but you also did not want to be too fancy. The weather also played an important role because you didn’t want to be too cool or hot either.

Eventually, you decided on a pair of slim denim jeans topped with a nice black t-shirt and you also were going to bring your Nike sweatshirt to incase you got too cold in wherever you were doing.

“There’s my beautiful birthday gi-”

“Joshua! Stop calling me that! I don’t like my birthday!” you cut him off by slapping your hand on his mouth.

“But I love you and you deserve the best birthday ever,” he said after you removed your hand.

“Thank you, but just lay low on the birthday girl pet name okay?”

“Okay,” Josh chuckled. “I have something for you!” Josh walked over to the table in your entryway and picked up a small white envelope.

“A birthday card?” you guessed.

Josh shook his head, “Just open it!” You grabbed a hold of the envelope and opened it up to reveal another small piece of paper with some writing on it.

_I want to shoot my shot_

_I would hate to miss_

_Go to the place_

_Where we had our first kiss._

“A riddle?”

“Can you solve it?” he teased but you just looked at him with a glare.

“Of course, the high school basketball court! Do I drive there?”

Josh nodded as he pulled out his keys to his Tesla. Your eyes widened as you realized he was going to let you drive his expensive car.

“No way,” you whispered.

“Yes, way now let’s get going!”

The inside of the Tesla was smooth and you made sure to fix the seat and mirror so you could see out of it. The screen lit up as the engine roared to life. You had driven the Tesla once, and have ridden in it on multiple occasions but the speed always surprised you.

The high school was about forty minutes away on the freeway but Josh kept you entertained by serenading you to this love playlist he had made you for valentines day a few years back.

You pulled into the parking lot and immediately recognized the other car that was parked in the almost empty parking lot.

“What is Tyler doing here?” you asked Josh but all he did was smile as you sarcastically. You groaned and hopped out of the car. Tyler wasn’t in his car so you guessed he was probably inside. You swung open the gym doors to reveal Tyler standing in the middle of the court wearing a birthday party hat and holding a noisemaker in his mouth.

“Happy birthday!” He held his arms open for a hug.

“What’re you doing here, Ty?” you asked him as you pulled away from the hug. You looked over to Josh who continued his smile.

“This is for you,” Tyler spoke as he handed you another envelope.

“Thank you,” you sighed as you opened it up to another riddle.

_Bunnies are white_

_And they like to hop_

_They must like caffeine_

_Go to our favorite coffee shop_

“Pricilla’s?” you asked turning towards Josh who was now beaming. He nodded excitedly and you rushed towards the door back to the car.

“Thank you, Tyler!” Josh called out before he started to jog after you.

“I can’t believe you had Tyler hang out there just so he could hand me an envelope!”

“You just wait,” Josh sneered.

“Oh boy,” you sighed. The car ride to Pricilla’s was about the same time as before because it is right next to your and Josh’s house. Josh held your hand the entire way there which was comforting because you were starting to get nervous about who or what was going to be at this coffee shop.

You pulled into the parking lot and from what you could notice it was pretty busy. You scanned the lot for any cars you recognized but none popped out to you.

“Let’s go in,” Josh said placing his hand in the small of your back, guiding you towards the shop. He opened the door allowing you to walk in first, and the nostalgic smell of mocha filled your nose.

“Happy birthday!” the coffee shop employees shouted in unison. You stopped dead in your tracks and looked up at Josh who was grinning ear to ear.

“I can’t believe you,” you mumbled under your breath as you headed towards the counter.

“Happy birthday! What can I get for you?” the barista asked. You had recognized her from before.

“Thank you, could I order an iced peppermint mocha, please?”

“Sure thing! Anything for you?” she asked looking towards Josh but he shook his head. You started to get your wallet out but the Barista interrupted you. “It’s on the house, birthday treat.”

You smiled, “Thank you!”

“Having fun today so far?” Josh asked and you nodded.

“Is there another riddle?”

“Just wait!” he chuckled. He brushed your hair behind your ear.

“Y/N?” the barista called out with your finished drink. You headed down and grabbed it, but along with your drink was another envelope.

“Thank you,” you smiled. You quickly handed your drink to Josh as you ripped open the next riddle.

_The next place is nice_

_Filled with sounds of barks_

_Lots of kids and laughter_

_It’s one of our favorite parks_

“The dog park!” you exclaimed. It was the place Josh would always take you when you were feeling down because just seeing the dogs run around filled you with happiness. Fortunately, t was only a five-minute drive away from the coffee shop.

“Yes!” Josh intertwined his fingers with yours as you quickly walked back to the car. Once you arrived at the park you were quick to recognize the golden retriever that came running to your car.

“Jim!” you squatted down and opened your arms to the puppy. Josh had gotten him a month ago but Jordan had been helping training him while Josh had been busy with recording. You missed having that little puppy lick you awake in the morning, but Josh’s kisses are almost just as good.

“Happy birthday Sis!” Jordan called out, holding the leash tight in his hand.

“Thanks, Dunk!” you stood up and gave him a hug.

“I believe this is yours,” Jordan said as he handed another envelope.

“Another one?” you looked back at Josh who nodded. You opened it up to read the next riddle.

_The next place isn’t fancy_

_Nothing like Rome_

_But its the best_

_Now go home._

“Well, this one got straight to the point didn’t it?” you giggled. “Bye Jordan! Bye JImothy.” You made sure to give the puppy lots of kisses before heading back to the car to drive back home.

“That was the last one!” Josh stated as he got buckled.

“Really? That was fun!”

Good!” Josh smiled over at you.

“What’s at home?” you asked but Josh shrugged his shoulders and started to whistle.

“You annoy me, Joshua Dun.”

“I know,” he laughed. You pulled into the driveway and followed Josh up the stairs to your front door where he unlocked it.

“Surprise!”

You jumped back as the room filled with people jumping out at you and yelling. Balloons were hung up everywhere along with streamers. There were your family, as well as Jordan and Jim, Tyler and Jenna, and some of your other girlfriends.

“Josh you did all this?” you asked looking up at him. He nodded and all you could do was pull him for a kiss. You couldn’t believe that he had set up a scavenger hunt so then he could surprise you with a party.

“I wanted today to be special for my beautiful birthday girl.”

“Thank you, Josh, I love you so much!”

“I love you too, now you have a party to attend!”


	32. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh Dun x reader
> 
> Word count: 2115
> 
> Warnings: Underage drinking and fluff
> 
> Author’s note: This was such a fun little one-shot I wrote! I love writing drunk Josh! Hope you enjoy :)

You looked over the list of rules your parents had left you on the whiteboard hanging on your fridge. They were simple rules, most of them consisted of your everyday chores, but there was this special one.

No Boys Allowed. 

It was scribbled in your dad’s very recognizable and messy handwriting. Your parents had left this morning to go on a trip to Greece for two weeks for their anniversary. This means you were in charge of taking care of your two Corgis, Paula and Pablo, the fish tank, and the Guinea Pigs. 

You were also in charge of getting the mail, watering the flowers, cooking meals and keeping the house clean until they get back. It wasn’t too bad, but you also didn’t want to spend two weeks of your summer before senior year taking care of your house.

They made it very clear that you couldn’t leave for more than 5 hours which meant most hangouts, or any beach trips or anything fun like that was out of the question. 

I mean, you had friends that could come over and spend the night but who you really wanted to hang out was Josh from band class. He played the trumpet and drums, and since you were also in the brass section you were able to get to know him more and get close. 

You had feelings for him, there was no denying that. You sort of thought he had feelings for you too, based off of how he acts around you, but you were never sure. You wanted to hang out with him, but his house was off limits due to his parent’s job.

You looked back at the list of rules and your eyes scanned until it found that specific rule again. What your parents don’t know won’t hurt them, right?

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and texted Josh.

_I know this might sound sus but my parents are out of town and I don’t want to spend the night alone. Want to come keep me company?_

You reread the text over again and realized you sounded so thirsty. You shrugged and locked your phone back up again. 

“Paula, Pablo!” you called to your dogs to let them out. Their little bodies came wiggling to the backdoor. “Go potty!” 

While you watched your dogs from the backdoor, you felt your phone vibrate in your back pocket. It was Josh’s response.

_I would love to, Y/N! Do I need to bring anything?_

You smiled to yourself.

_Just your amazing self :))_

He responded immediately.

_Can do, I’ll be over soon :)_

You locked your phone back up, called the dogs back in, and headed down to your bedroom. You decided to get into comfy clothes so you threw off your jeans and changed into a pair of Nike athletic shorts instead. You also switched your tank top for your old In-n-Out shirt that you love. 

You wanted to look presentable, but also you had this thing with wanting someone to fall for you with your natural self. You were never big on wearing lots of makeup either. 

Your hair was tied up in a messy bun, and you had a little bit of mascara on. You studied yourself in the mirror that hung on your wall, seeing if there was anything else you needed to do before he came over. Your eyes scanned your desk and landed on some chapstick. 

You started to think about Josh, and about kissing him. You two weren’t even dating, and you weren’t even sure of his feelings for you even though it seemed pretty obvious. 

You picked up the chapstick and slathered on a smooth layer to your lips. Better to be safe than sorry. It was about 6 pm which meant it was time to feed all the animals. You hopped down towards the kitchen, with your two dogs on your heels.

You filled their bowls with dog food and some leftover ground up chicken. Next was the Guinea Pigs. Their enclosure was a huge hut, which your mom had built from hand. You filled their hay with some fresh hay and gave them a bowl filled with mixed veggies. There were three of them, and they started nibbling at the carrots immediately. Lastly, was the fish tank, which was easy. You sprinkled the food over the top and closed the lid. 

Right when you finished the doorbell rang. Your stomach started to flutter at the thought of Josh here. For some reason, it made it way more exciting knowing that he wasn’t supposed to be here at all. 

“Hey,” you smiled as you opened your front door to let him inside.

“Hey you,” he smirked. He was wearing a pair of Nike basketball shorts and a black t-shirt to match. The shirt was fitted and accentuated his shoulder muscles. He looked good, really good. 

“Thanks for coming over, but just so you know, you technically aren’t allowed to be here so this is our little secret,” you said. You batted your eyelashes up at him, giving your best attempt at flirting. 

“Our little secret?” he crossed his arms and leaned into the wall. “This sounds exciting.”

“We can make it exciting!” you sang as you walked away from him towards your kitchen.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Josh asked. You looked back to him and his eyebrow was raised. You instantly realized that comment sounded very sexual.

“No, that’s not what I meant!” you started to say but Josh was laughing.

“Y/N, I’m just messing with you! Gosh, you’re so cute,” he smiled making you blush like crazy.  

“Good, what do you want to do for dinner?” you asked.

“Can we order a pizza?” 

“Yes!” you grabbed your laptop and opened up the website for the nearest pizza shop that delivers. You both settled on a garlic chicken pizza with a bottle of root beer to go with. 

“What should we do while we wait?” Josh asked. He was kneeled on the floor giving Pablo belly rubs. 

“I just got the new Mortal Kombat game, we could play that?” you suggested.

“Mortal Kombat? I didn’t take you for the type of girl who likes bloody games!”

You shrugged, “Guess you don’t really know me, huh?”

Josh squinted his eyes, “I guess I’m just going to have to get to know you better, huh?”

You laughed and gave his shoulder a little shove. You were already having so much fun, and all the guilt about your parents disappeared from your mind. 

You showed Josh to the media room and took a seat on the couch. Josh sat down next to you. Close. Your heart started to race as you felt his thigh touching yours. 

“Here’s your remote,” you handed him it. You wondered if you should move over, but then again Josh chose to sit that close to you. His feelings were getting more and more obvious as the night went along. 

“Thank you, Ma’am.” The game started and it took about four minuted until you had won.

“Did you see him take your brain out,” you giggled.

“I can’t believe you won that fast,” he stared at the screen in disbelief. 

“Let’s go again, I’ll go easy on you!” You both continued to play round after round until the doorbell rang again, signaling the pizza was here.

“Pizza!” Josh called out, running to the front door. You followed him out and he was already tipping the driver and shutting the door.

“Someone is eager to eat!” you teased. He just grinned over to you. You both grabbed the pizza and ate in the kitchen. He kept the conversation going by asking lots of questions about your parents, friends, and what you want to do when you grow up. Soon the pizza had been devoured, and you both were laughing from funny stories with the school.

“You have the prettiest smile,” Josh whispered as he rested his chin in both his hands.

“Thank you, Joshua,” you blushed.

“You’re blushing!”

“No, I’m not,” you said defensively. 

“Yes, you are! Your cheeks and ears are red,” he said poking your cheek. You smiled like an idiot, softly laughing. 

“What do you want to do now?” you asked and Josh narrowed his eyes. He did that a lot, and it made you nervous. “What is it?”

“Do your parents have alcohol?” he asked and your eyes went wide.

“Josh! We can’t,” you stated.

“You’ve never drank before?”

“I have once, but I don’t want my parents to find out!”

“They won’t find out, we can just do shots!” he said, giving you that sweet smile once again. “Plus, I’ve never drank before.”

“Wait, what?” you asked.

“Yeah, but I think it would be fun to do it for the first time with you!”

“Stop, you’re going to make me blush again,” you giggled. You grabbed his hand and walked him over to the alcohol cabinet your family had. 

“Whoah,” Josh mumbled as he looked at all the bottled of alcohol. You grabbed two shot glasses and grabbed a bottle of vanilla Smirnoff.

“This will taste good,” you said as you filled both shots. You handed him and clinked them together. 

“On 3!” Josh said. He counted up and both of shot the alcohol back. It burned your throat as it slid down, but the familiar taste made your stomach flutter.

“How was that?” you asked, wiping your mouth. 

“Delicious! I feel warm!” 

“Yeah, another one?” you asked and he nodded. You poured another one and threw it back. 

“It tastes so good!” he chuckled. 

“You already feeling it?” you asked and Josh just laughed. 

“More!”

“No more shots for you, sir! I’ll make us both a mixed drink and we can go watch a movie or something, does that sound good?” Josh smiled and nodded. You were not expecting two shots to get him tipsy that fast, but this was also his first time drinking. 

You grabbed the rootbeer from the fridge and filled two glasses with it, and then poured in more of the vanilla Smirnoff and stirred it up. You didn’t make it too strong, but you also wanted to feel it. 

Slowly, the shots were coming to you. Your brain started to get a little dizzy, and your words started to slur out of your mouth.

“Josh,” you giggled as you bounced on the couch.

“Yes,” he slurred.

“You’re so handsome, did you know that?” You hid your face behind your hands right after you said it, but when you peeked through again Josh was almost touching his nose to yours.

“Peek-a-boo,” he chirped, throwing himself into a fit of hysterics.

“That wasn’t that funny!” but you started laughing with him too until your side started to stitch up.

“It hurts!” Josh grabbed at his side, still laughing.

“Okay, we need to calm down,” you said instantly becoming serious.

“Okay!” Josh took his glass and started to chug it.

“Joshua! You’re going to blackout!”

“I don’t knowww what you meannn,” you mumbled. He stood up from the couch but fell back instantly.

“Carefulllll,” you sang. 

“I like youuuu, Y/N.”

“I like you too, Josh,” you smiled. You turned so you were facing him, even though it was hard to get your eyes to focus on his.

“Be my girlfriend, pleaseeee,” Josh giggled. He reached his hand up so it could touch the tip of your nose, giving you a little boop.

“I would love too,” and you booped him back.

“Boop,” Josh whispered, giggling again. You leaned your head closer to his, looking down at his lips trying to give him the signal for him to kiss you, but he was already too plastered to get the hint.

“Joshua,” you put your finger to his lips to get him to stop laughing for a second.

“Yessss,” he smiled.

“Kiss me,” you whispered, your lips almost touching his. 

“Okayyyy,” he leaned in and planted his lips on yours. It was a sloppy, drunk kiss but when you pulled away your heart was racing and all you wanted to do was jump around and scream out of joy. 

“Boyfrienddddd Joshua,” you sang to yourself as the alcohol washed over your blood system. 

“Girlfriendddd Y/N,” he whispered back. His eyes were closed so you were guessing he was probably going to fall asleep. 

“Let’s go to beddd,” you slurred and Josh just made a mumbling noise.

“Sleep here,” he threw his arm up so it landed down on the couch. 

“Okayy,” you nestled up by Josh and his arms wrapped around yours and you both fell into a deep, alcohol-induced sleep. 


	33. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh Dun x Reader
> 
> Word count: 1109
> 
> Warnings: Language and fluff
> 
> Author’s note: I had this super cute idea while in the shower, so hopefully I did it justice!

“Joshua Dun! This is such a bad idea,” you giggled to yourself as you look at your boyfriend who had his sweatshirt hood pulled over his head and tightened so that only his nose was poking out. 

“I want to see the movie!” he said stubbornly.

“You are one of the most famous drummers, probably the most famous drummer in Ohio and you want to go to the movie theatre? If one person notices you, it’s going to ruin the movie and make it an instant meet and greet, you know that?”

Josh untied his sweatshirt hood and pulled it down. His brown curls not stuck straight up and were pointing everywhere. He ruffled his hair with his hand trying to make the mess sit back down. “Stop rambling and let’s just do it!”

You sighed, “We can see the movie when it comes out, you do know that right?”

“But I want to see it in the movie theatre!” he pouted and crossed his arms.

“You’re such a baby,” you teased, picking his cheek. He swatted your hand away and you pretended to act shocked. “All I’m saying is that you get to pay me 50 dollars if we get noticed within the first 20 minutes, okay?”

“20 minutes? That’s a long time!”

“Josh,” you gave him puppy dog eyes and he eventually agreed. 

“Shake on it,” he said as he extended his hand towards you. You grasped his palm firmly and gave him a solid handshake. 

“I think we need better disguises though, should we hit up the goodwill before we go?” you suggest and Josh’s eyes widened.

“This is why I fell in love with you,” he chuckled. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door before you could even put your coat on. 

The goodwill happened to be right next to the movie theatre, so it wasn’t too out of the way. You went straight towards the costume section. Bright colored wigs and outfits decorated the row.

“What about this?” You turned around to see Josh wearing a blond wig with shoulder-length hair.

“Please,” you giggled. You grabbed a yellow wig that was pretty long and placed it on top of yours. You turned around dramatically so that the hair would flip behind your shoulder.

“Fabulous,” Josh said. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses that were big and round and handed you a pair of star-shaped sunglasses. 

“I think we’re set!” You took a step back and looked at Josh, who was barely recognizable as the famous drummer Josh Dun from Twenty One Pilots. “Let’s go pay and head to the movie!” 

“What about something else?”

“Josh we’re fine!” you tried to grab his hand to pull him towards the cash register.

“You’re just trying to win the bet! People will still be able to tell who I am!” he tried to pull back.

“Joshua! Please stop being so stubborn! I don’t want to miss the movie, please!” you said exasperated. 

“Fine,” Josh pouted. You both paid for your lame excuse for a disguise and headed towards the theatre. 

“People are staring at us weirdly,” you whispered as you walked into the theatre. 

“At least no one is running towards us for a picture,” he whispered back. Josh walked up the employee to have his phone scanned for the tickets. 

“Movie will be on the right, theatre 4,” they said with an odd look and tone. You tried to keep your laughter contained, but once you walked away you broke into hysterics.

“Did you see their face! That was priceless,” you pretended to slap your knee.

“I haven’t gotten noticed yet so that’s all that matters,” Josh kissed your cheek.

 You rolled your eyes, “You’re not going to win this challenge. You’re going to get noticed, and I am going to leave this theatre fifty dollars richer!” 

“Really doubt that but whatever you say.” Josh walked up to the counter where he could order popcorn and two blue raspberry Slurpees. You stayed back because you were already feeling embarrassed by the yellow wig you were wearing, but you made sure you were still close enough to hear if the employee recognized him. Unfortunately, he didn’t.

“Five minutes down, fifteen more to go!” you reminded Josh as you grabbed your drink. You snatched a few buttery pieces of popcorn from the top as you headed towards the theatre. 

“Oh jeez, it’s busy,” Josh whispered once he opened the door. 

“We aren’t even that late?”

“I know, I guess we can sit over there,” Josh motioned towards two seats with his head. You nodded and followed him to the seat. There was no one sitting next to you guys at first, but the moment you sat down two teenagers came and sat in the seats right next to Josh. 

“Act calm,” you whispered to him.

“I think the wig is making it worse, they keep on looking at me weird.”

“Keep it on, it’s okay.” You squeezed his hand trying to reassure him. You looked over at the teenager’s phone and the screensaver made your heart stop for a second. “Josh.”

He turned his head quickly to you, “What’s wrong?”

You motioned towards the teenager’s phone with your eyes, “look.” Josh turned his head slowly until he could catch a glimpse of the screen saver without making it obvious. On it was a picture of Josh and Tyler in Disneyland. 

“Damnit,” Josh mouthed, looking back towards you. 

“It’s okay,” you whispered into his ear. “They haven’t recognized you yet! Just keep forward!” 

“Okay, you’re not going to win this challenge,” Josh tried to reassure himself. 

The ads started for the movie and you shoveled popcorn into your mouth as trailers for new films were playing. Josh tried to sit up more causing him to almost spill the popcorn right as you had your hand in it. 

“Shit,” Josh said louder than he should have.

“Josh!” you responded back without thinking.

“I knew it!” squealed the teenager next to you. Josh looked over to with his eyes wider than you had ever seen them. 

“Stay calm,” you mouthed but Josh was already turning towards the teenagers.

“Shh, we’re in a movie theatre,” he whispered and both of them started giggling. 

“I’m such a huge fan,” they started to say but the intro to the movie made them be quiet.

“We can talk and get a picture after the movie, okay?” Josh said and both of them nodded excitedly. 

The movie started but you leaned over so your lips were right next to Josh’s ear, “I win.” 


	34. Take A Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tyler Joseph x reader
> 
> Word count: 930
> 
> Warnings: None! Just fluff.
> 
> Author’s note: This was requested by the lovely @takenbysleep and I hope you enjoy it! I love writing these small cute moments with the boys!! 
> 
> Request: Tyler x reader, been dating for sometime and chilling, try to take picture with them but keeps making weird faces/being a problem and the reader gets annoyed, but eventually Tyler attacks the reader with hugs/kisses and it’s happy :)

“Tyler!” you squealed as he let out a gigantic burp that seemed loud enough to rattle the house. You pinched your nose and shot him a disgusted look for added effect. 

“I think I ate way too much spaghetti,” he groaned. He pulled his wrinkled black t-shirt up and pushed his stomach out and he rubbed it as if there was a little baby growing inside. 

“Just because you have a food child inside of you doesn’t mean you have to expel your burps out loud,” you giggled. You grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it down so his bare stomach was covered up once again. 

“Whatever you say.” Tyler rolled his eyes as he brushed his hand through his soft brown hair making it fluff up. You stared at him while he continued to play with his hair. The light from the lamp was hitting him perfectly on the side of his face so only his right eye was being lit up. It made his brown eyes look golden, like sand on a beach during sunset. 

“You look so handsome right now, can I take a picture of you?” you asked, pulling your phone out from your back pocket. You opened the camera app and pointed it at Tyler who was now posing dramatically with his chin resting on the back of his hand.

“Do I look good?” he asked, batting his eyelashes. You clicked the button a few times, trying to capture the photo but you were giggling so it made the pictures come out the tiniest bit blurry. 

“The best,” you smiled. “Wait, let’s take a picture together!” You scooted over so that you were now sitting right next to Tyler. You held the camera up to make sure to get both of your faces in. You smiled but Tyler refused to smile. In fact, he had the most serious face anyone could have. 

“What?” Tyler asks innocently after you lower the phone and glare at him. 

“I would appreciate if you did not do a serious face, thank you very much.” You held the phone back up to try to get another picture, but this time Tyler’s lips were turns downwards into an over-exaggerated frown. His eyebrows were furrowed in. “Tyler.”

“You said to not do a serious face!” he threw his hands up in the air as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Can you smile?”

“I don’t know, can I?” Tyler snickered. 

“May you please smile for my picture, Tyler dearest?” This time it was your turn to bat your eyelashes. 

“I may,” Tyler smiled. You held the phone up as another attempt to take a photo with Tyler. His lips turned upwards into a smile, but they didn’t stop. His mouth got wider and wider until it was fully open into a wide-open smile. 

“Tyler!” you said exasperated. You clicked the photo anyways, but you were getting nowhere with a nice photo with your boyfriend. 

“I think we look great!” he pointed at the photo that stayed open on your phone. 

“It would look better if someone decided to smile like a normal human!” you sighed. 

“Normal human? Please inform me on what the definition of normal is!” Tyler crossed his legs and rested his arms on his knee. He stared at you waiting for an answer, but you refused. 

“I’m not leaving this couch until we get a nice photo together.” You crossed your arms and stared directly into Tyler’s brown eyes. 

“Well let’s do it then! We don’t have all night.” Tyler leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arm around you. He rested his head int he crook of your neck and stared up at your camera. You both were smiling normally this time, but right when you clicked down on the button to capture the photo, Tyler’s tongue slowly slid out of his mouth to lick your neck. 

“Tyler Robert Joseph!” you screamed. You pushed him away and rubbed at the wet spot on your neck. “Disgusting.”

“We’ve been dating for almost two years now, Y/N. I think you should be used to my saliva by now,” he joked. 

“Doesn’t make it not gross!” 

“I’m just messing with you!” 

You sighed loudly and frowned, “Doesn’t mean it’s not annoying. I’m just trying to get a picture with my boyfriend but for some reason, you can’t cooperate.”

“Hey don’t be upset,” Tyler moved his head close to yours so that his nose was touching the tip of yours. You kept your look down because you refused to fall for his puppy dog eyes. You moved your head back and looked away. 

“I’m still upset,” you mumbled. 

“Y/N, c’ mon,” Tyler took his right hand and softly tickled the side of your stomach, making you curl up. 

“Stop!” you giggled. You happened to be the most ticklish person ever. 

“There’s that smile.” Tyler continued to tickle you, moving up into your armpits which was the worst spot. You were in full hysterics now from the pain and pleasure from the tickling. 

“I can’t breathe!” you gasped and finally Tyler let you go. 

“Are you still upset?” he asked and you shook your head. 

“Can we take the picture now?” 

“Yes.” You leaned in close to Tyler and took your phone back on. You made sure both you and Tyler were smiling, and you captured the photo. 

“Finally,” you whispered. You turned to Tyler and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you, Y/N,” Tyler chuckled. 

“I love you most, Tyler.”


	35. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tyler joseph x reader
> 
> Word count: 935
> 
> Warnings: Panic and anxiety attack. Angst. 
> 
> Author’s note: This is a anonymous request! I hope you enjoy, and please don’t read this if depictions of anxiety and panic attacks could be triggering! I wrote it off of personal experiences. 
> 
> Request: tyler x reader where the reader has a panic attack when tyler doesn’t come home on time and tyler has to comfort her

11:48. 

The time flashed on the microwave as you stared it down. You stood in your kitchen wearing Tyler’s oversized basketball shirt and underwear. You were busy knawing at your already short fingernails. 

He said he was going to be home no later than 11 from band rehearsal, and usually, you heard from him if he ended up staying later. What if he had gotten in a car accident? What if he was laying in a hospital bed right now, hooked up to machines, and you had absolutely no idea?

These dreadful thoughts swirled your head as you continued to stare at the time. It now read 11:49. 

You groaned and picked up your phone from the counter, and opened up the phone app once again. The past six calls were to Tyler and Josh, but all of them had been sent straight to voicemail. You clicked on Tyler’s name and held the phone up to your ear. The familiar sound of the dial sounded like nails on a chalkboard. All you wanted to hear was Tyler’s voice. 

Nothing. His voicemail started and you hung up and threw your phone on the ground aggressively. You didn’t even care if you had shattered your phone, it would only match how your heart was feeling. 

What if he was seeing someone else? What if he was with another girl right now?

You shook your head and pulled your hair to try to get the image of your boyfriend kissing another girl out of your mind. His hands tracing down a faceless body. The image terrified you. 

“Tyler,” you murmured to yourself. You walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but the image haunted your mind. The familiar feeling of a sudden oncoming panic attack hit you hard. Your heart started to beat faster and faster. It felt like it was going a hundred miles a minute, pounding down some heat drenched desert road in your chest. 

You looked down at your apple watch that rested on your wrist. Your heart rate was up to 198. You tried to do some deep breaths to control your heartbeat but it only caused you to start to hyperventilate. No matter how hard you tried to catch your breath, it seemed to fly away from you, leaving you gasping for air.

You clawed at your throat and adrenaline pulsed through your veins. You broke out in a sweat and you fell to your knees. You stared at your tile floor and the cracks that you kneeled on, but it was spinning counter-clockwise, all the while your body spiraling the opposite way. You could feel your dinner slowly making its way up to your throat, crawling with claws that stung and cut into your insides but you made sure to hold it down. 

There was nothing you could do to calm yourself down. Your body was in full panic mode. Your brain believed that this was a life-threatening situation, so it put you in flight or fight mode even though there was no actual trigger. You were used to anxiety attacks, which you could somewhat control, but because panic attacks were your brain believing that your life was in danger, it was more difficult for you to calm yourself back down. 

You started to scream. High pitched shrills that would be deafening to anyone who was in the room. Your fists began to pull at tufts of your hair, making strands decorate the floor. The tears came quick, mixing with snot as they fell onto your jeans. Salt filled your mouth but you didn’t have the energy to wipe your face. 

Suddenly the front door swung open and standing there was Tyler. His eyes widened as he focused on what was in front of him. His girlfriend sprawled out on the kitchen floor with a tear-streaked face and hair sticking up everywhere. 

“Y/N, darling, what is wrong?” he dropped his bags and rushed over to you. He dropped to his knees to become equal height and grabbed the bottom of your chin. His brown eyes stared into yours. His thumb brushed away the leftover teardrops that were resting on your cheeks. 

“You…were…late,” you gasped between deep breaths as you finally were able to calm yourself down. “I thought something bad happened. Panic attack,” you whispered. 

“Darling, shh, it’s all okay,” he wrapped his arms around your body, making you feel tiny. His chin rested on the top of your head as you rested your ear on his chest. You tried to focus on the steady rhythm of Tyler’s heartbeat. His arms squeezed you tight, it was a mechanism that always helped calm your body down by releasing extra oxytocin and dopamine. 

“I’m sorry.”

Tyler shushed you once more, “Don’t be sorry. I am sorry. I dropped my phone in the toilet and I went to AT&T to see if I could buy a new one and it took me longer than I expected. But I am here and everything is okay.”

“You dropped your phone in the toilet?” you laughed softly. You pulled your head back up to look at Tyler who was smiling down at you. “Dummy.” You wiped your nose with your sleeve.

“Yep, I am a huge dummy,” Tyler kissed the top of your head and you smiled to yourself. 

“I probably look so bad.”

“You look beautiful always, but how about we get you upstairs and we can take a bath. Does that sound good? We can light a lavender candle.”

“That sounds amazing,” you sighed. You didn’t know how you ended up with such a caring and loving man, but you were so glad you did. 


	36. Diary Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh Dun x Reader
> 
> Word count: 1296
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and talk of a past relationship that ended badly.
> 
> Author’s note: This fic ended up being longer than I expected so I am splitting it up into 2 parts!! Hope you enjoy! :)

_He has pink hair. You heard that right. Pink. Hair. AND he plays the drums!! It’s the universe was like “hey Y/N likes musicians and boys with dyed hair so lets have him work at the same place!” But I doubt he would like someone like ME. Someone who is just ordinary._

You sighed as you finished composing that last sentence in your diary. It was true, you were just ordinary. You didn’t have dyed hair. No piercings. You couldn’t even play any instruments that well. 

You twirled the mechanical pencil that you were scribbling with around your fingers as you pondered about what to write down next. This was always your problem when you were writing in your diary, you had so many thoughts in your brain that it was hard to organize and compile them. 

_It’s not like I am afraid of love or a relationship, even though I should be after my last one but we don’t talk about HIM anymore…plus Josh seems so sweet. Maybe I should just try to be friends with him! Maybe I should try hanging out with him or something like that. I don’t know…I get so awkward and nervous around him! I work with him tomorrow and I will see what happens, I suppose._

You softly shut your diary as you held it close to your body. You felt stupid for feeling so giddy about a boy that you had barely talked too. You stood up from your desk where you were writing and walked over to your mirror and started playing. with your hair a little bit, and you started to wonder what it would look like if your hair was pink too. 

*****

“Bye!” you called out to your roommate in between bites of a bagel as you rushed out to your car. You were running late for work once again, even though you had woken up and given yourself enough time. You might have spent a little extra time on your outfit. You wanted to look good! Not just for Josh, but for yourself! Okay… maybe it was just for him. 

It was a weekday which meant work wasn’t going to be too busy, and you were probably going to be paired up to work on a project, and you knew that since Josh is the newest employee he would get paired up with you. You thought this would be a great opportunity for you to talk to him and try to get to know him better. 

“Y/N!” your manager called out as you rushed through the door with a minute to spare.

“I know I’m almost late again, the traffic was worse than I expected!” you tried to explain.

“It’s okay! It’s been slow today anyways, Josh is already in the back doing some organizing if you want to go clock in and head back there and help him!”

You nodded, “Sounds good!” You walked to the back and dropped off your bag in the locker before heading to the computer so you could start your shift. You saw Josh’s bright pink hair in the corner opening up a box. He looked up once he noticed you walk in and nodded to you. 

“Hey,” he mumbled. 

“Hey,” you responded back softly. He was acting off, maybe today wasn’t a good day to ask him to hang out outside of work. You clocked in and walked over to where he was kneeling. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with ripped knees. He looked good. 

“Here to help?” he asked without looking away from the items he was organizing.

“Yep, you’re stuck with me,” you chuckled, testing the waters.

“Hey now, that’s not such a bad thing,” he spoke back, making your stomach flutter. You quickly told yourself not to think too much into it. 

The first thirty minutes were spent by Josh explaining how he was organizing the items, and you correct him. You felt bad about correcting him, but every time you did he would smile a little as he apologized. 

“I should have waited until you got here so you could have shown me,” he laughed as you were flipping through a stack of very old papers. 

“True, but I enjoyed teaching you.”

“You’re a good teacher,” he gave you a little shove with his shoulder making you almost lose balance. You were resting on your knees so you caught yourself quicker than you would have if you were standing up.

“You know I’m really glad you started working here,” you blushed. You usually you weren’t this forward with boys, but Josh was different. You were able to be yourself and not act fake around him. 

“Me too, this place is way better than the last place I worked.”

“Where did you work?”

He chuckled, “Starbucks.”

“No way,” you smirked.

“I was a barista,” he gave you a wink but you responded by giving him an eye roll. 

“The coworkers are better here,” you said.

Josh nodded, “For sure.”

You took a deep breath, “Hey Josh, would you like to hang out outside of work?” You talked faster than you ever had before, and you quickly diverted your eyes to the ground. 

“I would love to,” he bellowed. You looked up at him and he was flashing you the widest smile, and his eyes creased. 

“Really?” your lips curling up into a grin. 

“Yeah, what would you like to do?” 

You thought about it for a second before responding, “I don’t really know! You could always come over to my house and we could play video games, or we could do something outside too.”

“I think your house sounds nice.” Josh looked up at you and you could tell he was blushing by how pink his ears had turned. They looked as if he had spent a whole day in the sun and forgot to put sunscreen on the ends of his ears. 

“Cool,” you sighed. “I’ll text you tonight my address.”

“Sounds good.”

*****

_He wants to hang out with me! I straight up asked him and he said yes! I think he might like me, and im not just saying that! I wish i could describe how the tone of his voice was. It was like almost flirty? Ive also heard him talk to the other coworkers and it doesn’t sound like that!_

You laid in your bed covered by blankets, freshly out of the shower, and was busy writing down the adventures from today into your diary. You knew you were not going to be able to sleep well tonight because you were so anxious for tomorrow. 

_I want to look nice tomorrow! What if he kisses me? Man, I haven’t kissed anyone in a while! Hopefully im still good at it!! I need to stop overreacting! I will just make him food and we can play Uncharted or another game he wants and just get to know each other more!_

You usually tried to convince yourself to not stress by explaining different scenarios in your brain. It might have been an only child thing, but you used your diary for every thought you had. You never talked to anyone about your personal issues, they all got scribbled down into this leather book. 

_His hair reminds me of pink clouds. Soft pink clouds. I bet he smells good. I bet his hair smells good. I want to run my hands through the soft pink clouds._

You closed your diary and placed it on your nightstand, and you switched your lamp off. Your heart was racing as you continued to think about Josh in your head. You were falling hard, and you really hope you were going to be caught and not left to fall and get hurt. You didn’t want a repeat of your last relationship.


	37. Diary Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Josh Dun x reader
> 
> Word count: 1271
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, kissing, and embarrassment
> 
> Author’s note: Here is the second part to this fic! Also, no, I will not write a part three! I ended it like because I liked it! The rest is up to your imagination!

“Stay in place!” you snarled at this strip of hair that was not behaving as you wished it would. Finally, you got your hair to look presentable, and you took a step back to look over your outfit. You went casual since you were only hanging out at your house, but you wanted to make an impression!

He was used to seeing you in work clothes, which was very different than your usual style, but you were still glad that your work did not require an outfit. No aprons, not khaki shorts, and not all black shoes. 

The doorbell buzzed from downstairs and it made your heart jump the tiniest breath. You took some deep breaths to keep yourself under control and headed towards your front door. Josh’s shadow was visible through the blurred glass and he was pacing from side to side. You wondered if he was as nervous as you were, but you also told yourself to not get your hopes up or expect anything from this simple hangout. 

“Josh!” you greeted him with a huge toothy smile as you whipped the door open. Josh turned his head quickly and grinned back. His pink hair was extra fluffy, and he was wearing a white tank top with black jean shorts. 

“Y/N! Your house is so nice,” he gestured to the outside with his right hand. His left was behind his back, and before your eyes, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. 

“Josh, you didn’t have to!” you blushed, but you took them anyways. They were sunflowers and their bright yellow leaves reflected onto your nose as you took a sniff. 

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to be nice!” he tilted his head a little as he inspected how you were reacting. You knew that it was obvious you were blushing, but you wanted to hide the fact that you were internally freaking out that he brought you flowers. You wanted to go write this in your diary immediately, even though you knew you could wait until later. 

“Come on in,” you led the way back to your kitchen so you could put the delicate flowers into a vase of freshwater. The last thing you wanted happening was the flowers dying on your watch. 

“Man, this house is so nice!” he said as he gawked at the random decor you had sprawled out. 

“Thank you! I live with my roommate but they are away on vacation for a few days, the beach I think, but they did most of the decorating!”

“Not your strong suit?” Josh teased.

You giggled, “Not at all.” Josh had this look he would give you every time you would giggle, and you weren’t sure how to even describe it. His lips would curl up into the tiniest smirk, just enough so his eyes crinkled, and he would softly bite his lower lip. That look was going to be the death of you. 

“So you ready to get your butt whooped at video games?” he clapped his hands together and rubbed them menacingly.

“You can try,” you sing-songed. “First I need to go to the bathroom so you can stay down here and pick out a game! They’re in the cupboard under the television!” you called out. Josh nodded and you headed upstairs. 

You didn’t really have to go to the bathroom, but you were having so much pent up anxiety about all the thoughts swirling in your head, and you needed to get them written down in your diary. 

_Omg, you won’t even guess what is happening! Joshua Dun is in my house right now and he brought me flowers! Its so obvious that he likes me, which im glad, but i dont know how fast he moves!_

You took a break to roll out your wrist since you were writing so fast.

_He gives me this look and his literal crinkle and sparkle! And his shoulders…oh my lord! He is not only the most attractive man in the world but he also is the sweetest and funniest! I think i have found the one. Not trying to set me up for or disappointment anything! Have i mentioned how I want to run my hands through his soft pink clouds aka his hair?_

You sighed as you begin to think more about Josh, but then you realized you had been up in your room for longer than you had anticipated. You quickly layed your diary on your bed and skipped down to your living room. Josh was sitting on the couch already playing super Mario bros. 

“I thought you might have fallen int he toilet but here you are!” Josh chuckled. 

“Sorry, girl problems,” you lied. 

“Ah, gotcha,” Josh kept his eyes glued on the tv screen, making sure to not make a dumb mistake that resulted in a loss. “Grab a remote and join!”

“Okay!” you snatched the other controller and joined in. You were pretty good at this game, and you were glad Josh didn’t choose one where it was actually a competition. This game allows you two to work together as a team instead, which you enjoyed. 

“Hey, you’re pretty good at this!” Josh explained and you just laughed.

“I told you!” 

“Watch out!” Josh shrieked as Bowser came running into the level. 

“It’s the boss level!” you cried out as you died. “Dang it.”

“Hey, it’s okay!” Josh rubbed your knee with his hand. His thumbs were calloused and it made you get goosebumps. 

“I’ll do better next time,” you sighed nervously. 

“Are you cold, or are my hands giving you shivers?” Josh asked, peeking over at you. “I can see you’re blushing, Y/N.”

What? No, I’m not!” you said frantically but Josh shushed you with his finger. He then grabbed the bottom of your chin and pulled you towards him until your lips met. He kissed you softly, but for a while before you both pulled away. 

“Was that okay?” Josh whispered. 

You nodded, “More than okay, you don’t understand how much I’ve wanted to kiss you.” 

“Hey, I have an idea,” Josh whispered in your ear. “Take me to your bedroom.”

You sucked in a breath and slowly nodded. You tightened your legs together as you stood up and grabbed his hand. The walk to your bedroom was slow, but before you were even fully in there Josh was already grabbing you for another kiss. This time more passionate. 

He laid you down on your bed so that he was over you and he kissed you. It felt so good and you found yourself almost whimpering at wanting more. Suddenly, the kisses stopped and you felt his lips retreat from yours. 

“Josh?” you asked.

“What is this?” he whispered, looking right past your right ear. You turned your head to see what he was looking at it. 

You gasped, “No!” You quickly tried to grab for it but Josh was quicker and beat you to it. 

“Pink clouds? Most attractive? My eyes crinkle?” Josh smiled at you and you hid your face behind your hands from embarrassment. 

“It’s my diary, you weren’t ever supposed to read that,” you mumbled. You felt like crying. You were mortified. 

“Y/N, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have read it. I saw my name so I got interested but I didn’t mean to invade your privacy.”

“It’s okay,” you sniffled. “Just embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Josh kissed your forehead. “Just reassures me that you feel the same way for me as I do for you.”

You smiled up at him, “Really?” 

“Really, now where were we?”


	38. Midnight Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tyler Joseph x (nonbinary)reader
> 
> Word count: 1135
> 
> Warnings: Angst and self-deprecation
> 
> Author’s note: This was a request from @ohprettyweeper !! I hope you enjoy :)) 
> 
> Request: i’m so excited for your milestone! if you don’t mind, may i request a flangsty tyler x reader (female or gender neutral) with the prompt, “what keeps you up at night?” thanks sav!

 

Tyler strolled through his neighborhood with only the lampposts providing any light. The clouds made the moon appear a faint blue, like a ball of cold porcelain shining through the night sky. It was an August night, but the wind makes Tyler’s skin form tiny goosebumps all over despite the fact he had his old high school basketball varsity jacket on. Maybe he should have thrown on an extra layer. 

It was eerily silent in Tyler’s small neighborhood. Everyone was fast asleep, even the crickets, but Tyler was used to this. It wasn’t abnormal for him to be out on a walk at three in the morning, in fact, it happens more than usual. 

Nighttime was hard for him. It was when those thoughts would slip into his head and take him under, deep into the abyss of self-deprecation. He thought that his dreams and late-night thoughts would help him write his songs, but it only made it more difficult for him. 

Walking made it easier. The blood flow from his legs to his brain reminded him that he was alive and that he needed to stay alive. He would take in the shadows of the dimly lit trees decorating the sidewalk. Occasionally, he would see a cat also hiding out in the calmness of the night. 

He gnawed at a callous that was forming on the side of his right thumb, probably from the constant strumming of his ukulele and bass. In his head, he started to go over the piano riff he had come up with earlier. He hummed it out loud to see if it was usable. He thought it was. 

“Tyler Joseph!” a faint voice called out from above. It took a couple of glances for Tyler to locate the sound. His eyes focused on Y/N, one of his friends - that he doesn’t see as often as he should - peeking out from their window. 

“Y/N? What are you doing awake?” Tyler whisper-yelled back. They laughed. 

“I think I should be the one asking what you are doing in the middle of the street at three in the morning.” They rested their head on their arms as they smiled down. 

Tyler shrugged, “I do this often, anytime I can’t sleep I just go on a walk.” He kicked a rock with his dirty vans as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“I can’t sleep either, can I join you?” they asked. 

“On the walk?”

“Yes, silly,” they chuckled. Tyler nodded and Y/N quickly shut their window. Not even thirty seconds later they were headed out their front door, still pulling a tie-dye sweatshirt over their head.   
“I like your hair, did you get it cut?” 

Y/N nodded, “I did it about a week ago. I wanted to feel more like myself and I wanted to change it up a bit! Thank you!”

“Of course! It’s nice to see you again, I don’t think we’ve hung out since-”

“Mark’s 21st?” they finished your sentence.

“Exactly, I think I remember you standing on a table and doing a keg stand?”

Y/N gasped and placed their hand on their chest, “Me? Never!” They both laughed at the memory of the party. 

“So why couldn’t you sleep?” Tyler asked. 

“So many things,” Y/N shrugged. Their eyes darted to the ground and their demeanor changed. 

“You want to talk about it?” Tyler suggested. He took a step towards Y/N so that he was standing closer to them. Close enough for his hand to brush against theirs. 

An owl hooted in the tree next to them and a siren was apparent in the distance. Y/N nodded and crossed their arms. 

“I just feel so afraid to be who I truly am. I don’t feel like I am being genuine with myself right now, but at the same time I don’t know how to be more myself.” Their lips quivered as they talked. Tyler stopped walking and rested his palm on Y/N’s shoulder. 

“Y/N, you are the only person who knows who you truly are, but it’s okay if you don’t fully know right now! There is no reason for you to rush it. You have the rest of your life to figure it out.”

Y/N smiled softly up at Tyler, “Thank you, Tyler. You always know the exact right thing to say to me, you always have.”

“I guess it’s a gift I have,” Tyler chuckled. 

The two started walking back down the poorly lit concrete road. It was getting colder, and the wind was picking up, noticed by the rustling of the maple trees lined up on the sidewalk. 

“So what about you?” Y/N asked.

“What about me?”

“What keeps you up at night?”

Tyler sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair that was freshly washed, “Sometimes being awake is better than asleep because the thoughts that form in dreams can be dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

“Everything in my dreams takes a different form from reality, and it’s not what I am supposed to see. It haunts me.”

“What haunts you?” Y/N’s voice got quieter and their steps got slower. 

“My insecurities. They are engorged in my dream. Massive.”

“You have nothing to be insecure about Tyler-”

“Please don’t say that Y/N, I do have insecurities and I battle them every day but they just win at night.”

“What are they? If you don’t mind me asking.” They had both stopped walking and were not facing each other in the middle of the isolated road. Tyler was breathing heavy and looked down at Y/N. They weren’t that much shorter than him, but he felt huge at this moment. 

“There are so many. My songwriting, my voice, my musical capabilities, my brain is messed up.”

“I know you have these insecurities, but I also know you are stronger than them and can fight them.”

“Thank you, Y/N, that means a lot,” Tyler shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk again. 

“No problem, Tyler. Maybe we should start hanging out more again, you know?”

“I think that would be nice,” Tyler smiled over at them. “But I think we should probably head home now, I think I see the sun coming up over there.”

“I think you’re right,” Y/N laughed. They both headed home while talking about memories from high school, some good and some bad. 

“Thanks for joining me on my midnight stroll, Y/N,” Tyler said as they reached Y/N’s petite house.

They smiled, “anytime!” As they headed up to their front door they turned around a gave a quick wave. This walk really helped Tyler feel better. Maybe he would even be able to go to sleep for a couple of hours now. 


End file.
